The Silent Alpha
by RexTheMighty
Summary: What would happen if Naruto closed his heart at the age of five. Naruto has experienced pain beyond anyone's wildest dreams, and his way to deal with it is silence. He trust only himself and Kyuubi now, but what would happen if his life took unnatural turns for better, and for worse. Would he remain quiet, or would he open his heart. May have lemons later if they are even allowed.
1. Chapter 1: New Beggining

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, although I wish I did.

Update- for those of you now reading Naruto becomes a mute in chapter 9 onwards till IDK

AN: This story will have Naruto extremely god-like so if you have a problem don't read. (Although please still read as I would like the support.) In this Naruto will be extremely OC as he has become extremely insecure, so deal with it. I am open to any pairings between Naruto and others, although I do have several individuals that will be paired with him, so far I have chosen Mei, Hinata, Yugao, and Yugito, and as I have stated earlier I am open to others. Also I do have a FEMALE Kyuubi, so deal with it, and yes if you want she can be part of the harem. Now this is my first fan-fic so it will probably be horrible, but with enough blood, sweat, tears, and REVIEWS I think I will become slightly better at the least.

Legend:

"Humans talking"

'Thinking'

*Writing*

"Non-human talking"

'Non-human thinking'

Jutsu

Flashback, Time Skip

Chapter One: New Beginning

A young boy of five could be seen running down a dark alley. The boy was small, and covered in dirt. His golden hair had flecks of brown from the dust. His orange suit he found in the trash stained black with grime and filth. His face covered in dirt as shouts could be heard behind. The young boy's eyes were filled with fear, hate, disgust, anger, and loneliness. The boy rounded a corner to see the alley opened up into a wide street.

"Get back here you demon!" shouted a person in the crowd as they just saw the boy sprint out of the dark alley, and into the bright street. The boy was running as hard as he could. He turned a corner as he ran aimlessly. As soon as he turned a corner he felt a tug from behind. Instantly, he was pulled out of light, and was covered in darkness.

The boy tried to scream, but found a hand over his mouth keeping the sounds from escaping. The boy was slowly dragged back, as he saw the crowd race past the shadows that veiled him.

"Where did that demon brat go!" shouted one individual with anger laced through his words. Suddenly, a scream was heard in the distance to the boy's right.

"That must be him!" shouted another individual in the crowd, as they swung back around, and raced off towards the noise. The boy was now thrown back away from the light to see three individuals with masks on. One man wore a mask of a serpent, another with a dog, and the last with a bird mask. Each one of them wore a long black cloak with a hood that hid their hair. Everything was covered except for their eyes.

"Today must be our lucky day, huh guys?" spoke the serpent in a deep gruff voice.

"Yeah, not every day we catch ourselves the demon fox." spoke the bird.

"Hey! Watch your tongue bird… you know what Hokage-dono said about using that name!" spoke the dog warrily.

"As long as no one finds out about it, then I'm good." spoke the bird nonchalantly as he drew a katana from his side.

"That aside, how about we teach Naruto here a lesson?" spoke the snake.

"Naruto? Don't use that name this here doesn't own that name. This...thing...here only owns one name. Isn't that right Demon, or maybe his name is Monster!" shouted the dog as he punched the boy named Naruto in the stomach.

"Yeah, you're right! Hey, Monster this is for my friends, and family five years ago!" shouted the bird as he stabbed the boy in the stomach. The boy stayed silent as his eyes were only filled with one thing, anger. The three masked men took turns hitting, cutting, and stabbing the boy for several minutes.

"Hey I got a new jutsu to test out, can I do it on Demon?" asked the snake.

"Why of course, but right after I do this! Chidori!" shouted the dog as his hand was covered in blue sparks. He thrusted the hand cloaked in blue through the boy's stomach causing the boy to cough up a little more blood.

"Wow that is nice, but my turn now. Earth Style: 1000 Spike Prison!" shouted the serpent as he slammed his right palm onto the floor. A moment later small earth spikes jutted out from just about every angle piercing Naruto's flesh slightly. None of the spikes hit a vital organ, or any deadly thing in or on the boy, but it did hurt like hell to him.

The boy knew that if he spoke he would receive even more pain, so he was determined to stay quiet without even letting a whimper escape his lips. He stared at them defiantly as the sun started to rise.

"Damn, fox day is over." spoke the dog as the three Body Flickered away from a young boy. Moments later the spikes that were piercing Naruto's skin receded back into the ground and building. After several minutes all of the injuries from the beating healed. He stayed put for a while till he drifted asleep. When he woke up he looked at his stomach to see the wound from the dog's Chidori fully healed.

While he still felt sore from the beating he knew, he would be fine. After all he was always fine, even after all that had befallen the young soul he persevered.

"Hey Kyu-chan, you there?" asked the boy out loud as he dusted himself off.

"Yeah Naruto-san, what do you need?" asked the fox inside of the boy.

'Why does everyone hate you? I mean you seem really nice to me, so why do they do this?' asked the boy in his head.

"I'll answer your question with a question. How many Seal Masters exist in Konoha?" asked the beast inside of Naruto's head.

'One' thought the boy quietly.

"Right now no, the Toad Sage isn't in Konoha, there are none. So would you trust something you didn't understand?" asked the Kyuubi calmly as it waited.

'It depends' answered the boy calmly.

"Exactly, and in this case the distrust is at the level of hatred, so I will give you two options to this problem." spoke the beast calmly.

'What are the options?' Naruto asked skeptically.

"The first is that you leave Konoha, and either I train you, or we find someone else to. The other option is that we stay, and you endure the glares, beatings, scorn, and verbal abuse while I train you secretly. It's up to you." responded the beast calmly.

'I want to…'

AN: Sorry about the cliffhanger folks, and I hope you like the intro. So I will leave what Naruto decides to do up to you guys. So please leave a review for me folks, so I know if I'm doing ok or not. Also I don't know how often I can update this so, yeah. Bye folks see you next time on The Silent Alpha!


	2. Chapter 2: Alpha

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, although I wish I did.**_

 **AN: So it has been decided so far that Hana will be added to the harem due to a review from a guest. I thank you very much for the advice to add her. I can't believe I forgot all about her. Also I apologize for the last chapter as I said goat instead of dog. Yes, I did go back, and change it to dog. Last thing, this chapter does have profanity in it, you have been warned. Anyway on with the story.**

 **Legend:**

"Humans talking"

'Thinking'

*Writing*

" **Non-human talking"**

' **Non-human thinking'**

 **Jutsu**

 _ **Flashback, Time Skip**_

Chapter Two: Alpha

'I want to stay, and learn from you…' responded the young boy while flinching in anticipation of the possible rage of the red-headed fox.

" **If that is what you want, although you may regret it later, but onto the first order of need to get you training supplies, and I doubt that stupid Hokage will get you any. So what you're going to have to do is find the items."** spoke the Kyuubi in response to the boy with a loud sigh afterwards.

'Okay what do I need to get?'

" **You are going to need some Kunai, Shurikens, Senbons, Paper, and Some Ink. Also if you find a weapon of some sort that would help a lot."**

'Okay, I'll start right now' thought the boy with determination as he set off to find all that the Kyuubi had told him to get, as well as some food. The boy looked around frantically for anything that might be of use in training.

He searched high and low, and in any trash can he could find. He searched on the floor of the city. Yet all his wandering only produced three Kunais, a single Shuriken, and five Senbons. He managed to find several scrolls with writing on them that he couldn't read due to being illiterate, and he found a brush. Even though he found a brush to write seals out he did not find any ink for the seals. His hopes though rose greatly that day, he had found several loaves of fresh burnt bread after a new apprentice at the bakery overcooked the pieces. He had also managed to find a half eaten apple. All in all Naruto called the day a successful day.

After eating the apple and taking a few bites out of his three loaves of bread he went to the top of the Hokage Monument, and he went into the forest above. He walked in the dense oak ridden place for several minutes till he came upon a single Ginkgo tree. He quickly ran up to it till he found a small depression in the wood he pressed his palm up against it.

'Hey Kyu-chan can you please push some chakra into my right hand?'

" **Yeah, give me a second I just woke up."** spoke the redhead with a loud yawn.

'Why do you sleep so much?' asked the boy curiously as a small amount of red enveloped his right hand.

" **Because you are constantly getting hurt, so I have to keep you healthy."** spoke the Kyuubi in a slightly angered voice.

'Ok, ok' spoke the boy quickly as to not increase the sleepy demon's wrath any more. After a few more moments a loud crack sound could be heard. Naruto looked behind him to see the floor start to open. He quickly ran into the opening as it had begin to shut.

As he entered the dark room, it suddenly lit up in a brilliance of red, yellow, and orange. He walked down the stairs, and into a small plain room that had several chairs, a table, and several seals on the white walls.

The boy quickly walked across the tile flooring to the nearest seal with his right hand still covered in crimson. He pushed his red hand up against the seal, and out came a small picture. It was a picture of his family. Yes, he had learned of his heritage from the Kyuubi about a year ago.

 _Flashback_

"Where is that brat!" shouted a nearby man as Naruto hid in a dumpster. Suddenly, the darkness that hid Naruto was taken away as light replaced the interior of the green container.

"We found you demon fox!" shouted a woman as she grabbed the young boy, and pulled him out of the trash. She then threw him as hard as he could against the wall, and Naruto groaned slightly, but aside from that made no sounds as he sat himself up. He held his aching left side, and looked up at the dozens of people who had been chasing him on National Fox Hunt Day. Each and everyone of the villagers' eyes were filled with hate, anger, and happiness as to the revenge they were about to take on the blonde.

"Time to punish the little monster." spoke a round man with a pitchfork in hand, and an evil glint in his eyes. He started to stab the boy while others cut, stabbed, punched, or kicked him at the same time. After several hours of torture they left a bloodied mess behind them that slowly rose.

" **I can't believe the fourth would do this to you, and that Kushina let him."** sighed the demon fox.

'What do you mean, it's not like the fourth was my dad.' spoke the boy weakly as red chakra started to seep out of his wounds, and cover them speeding up the healing process.

" **Actually the fourth was your father, and Kushina Uzumaki as your mother…"** trailed off the woman as Naruto interrupted 'Why didn't anyone tell me who my parents were!'

" **They didn't tell you to protect you. Now just get up, and go get some food chicken bone!"** shouted an angry fox at the blonde.

 _ **Flashback End**_

The boy looked at the picture for several minutes. The he sealed it back into the scroll along with everything else as he left the base. When he got out it was nearing midday so he went back into the city to look for more training material.

On Naruto's way out of the forest he encountered a small blue colored beast with long hair. The beast was about as tall as a trash can, and was currently marking his territory. After a moment the blue furred beast lifted its snout into the air and sniffed. Suddenly, the beast growled in Naruto's direction.

" **Get out here now, I know you're behind that tree!"** shouted the beast angrily as Naruto. At this point Naruto stepped out of cover, and stared at the creature that looked similar to a wolf dumbfounded.

"You can talk?" asked the slightly confused boy.

" **Course I can talk, now who the Fuck are you!"** shouted the beast with its upper lip curled up.

"I'm Naruto, and you are?" spoke the boy calmly as he puffed his chest out to look a little bigger.

" **The name's Fuck, Fuck You!"** shouted the beast as it lunged at Naruto. The boy quickly side stepped the beast, and jumped back. dodging a swipe at his abdomen. The boy quickly picked up a stick that was three inches in diameter and about a meter long. He quickly raised it as he readied himself for the beast.

" **Naruto-kun, let me take over this. You don't know how to fight."** spoke the Kyuubi as the boy nodded. In an instance the boy's blue eyes turned to a slitted crimson. His hair stained the color of blood, and his canine's grew several inches as well as sharpening slightly.

"Give up now before you won't be able to even more." spoke the young boy in a demonic like voice while staring at the beast with a maniacal smile. The beast just whimpered as its tail went between its legs, and the creature laid on the floor in a sign of submission.

" **Please don't hurt me, I just was trying to gauge your strength alpha."** spoke the beast meekly as it tried to get even closer to the floor. Just as this happened the boy reverted back to normal as Naruto regained possession of his body.

"What is your name, and what are you?" asked Naruto calmly as stared at the still crouched beast.

" **My name is Ice Fang, and I am a Northern Flame Wolf."** spoke the beast as it looked at Naruto.

"How can you be a flame wolf with a name like that?" asked the boy not understanding till he looked in the wolf's eyes. They were filled with sadness and loneliness, just like his own.

" **I would prefer not to talk about it."** spoke the wolf quickly dodging the topic.

"You have two options Ice fang, The first is I kill you." spoke the blonde which got a look of extreme fear onto the blue wolf's face. "The second is you submit to me, and become my friend." Naruto spoke as he showed a genuine smile. The blue wolf responded with a bark, and ran over to sit in front of his alpha.

" **I choose the second one Alpha!"** shouted the beast in excitement as his eyes were filled with joy.

"Alpha? No, just call me Naruto." spoke the young boy.

" **No, Alpha is Alpha!"** shouted the wolf with a face that looked like a pout.

"Ok, ok" spoke the boy raising his hands up defensively while having a sweat drop. After a few moments, and talking the two set out to get more material for training.

 **AN: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Also thank you all for the reviews on who should be in the harem, don't worry you can still vote for someone to enter it as I won't close the possibilities for a while. So please leave a review for who you want to join Naruto's harem that currently consists of Yugito, Yugao, Mei, Hinata, and Hana.**

 **Also don't get used to this quick upload as it probably won't be updated this often, but I do plan to continue this story for a while.**

 **Next would anyone like me to add music into the story for like the fight scenes, and all of that stuff. Lastly I chose to do both things. He will leave the village later, but it will be to train, and also to get to know his...special friends. Anyways that's all for now see you all next time on The Silent Alpha!**


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, although I wish I did.**_

 **AN: Hi guys so I do have a meeting in this with at least one member in Naruto's harem in this chapter. Also can someone tell me if lemons are allowed or if they are still banned. This chapter will pave way for me to use several others in the harem if I do decide to use them later. Also I will change the age of several characters in this as I either don't know their age, or I just don't care about looking it up as it is generally easier to make things up. Lastly I have decided that if I have free time that I will devote it to writing this fan fiction, so I will be trying to update every three days or so, but you all know how well writers stick to their words.**

 **Legend:**

"Humans talking"

'Thinking'

*Writing*

" **Non-human talking"**

' **Non-human thinking'**

 **Jutsu**

 _ **Flashback, Time Skip**_

(Cough and thing like that)

Chapter Three: Memories

Young Naruto who was now accompanied by his newest companion, Ice Fang, walked into town as Kyuubi had told Naruto that they still needed more equipment for his training. As he started to check the trash gain he found some ryo just lying on the floor, so Naruto grabbed it in hope of either using it for training supplies or food. The boy walked around a little more just to find nothing, not even a scrap of food.

The boy walked out of the alley with his head leveled due to not finding anything, but still keeping his hopes high. While the boy and his wolf companion were searching through some more trash they heard yelling. As if on cue a girl no older than thirteen with violet eyes and purple hair tied behind her head wildly much like the young boy's hair appeared in mid sprint towards the direction he had just come from. She had a beige coat on that was obviously several sizes to large, a brown shirt underneath the coat, and a matching mini skirt. She wore violet ninja sandals that went up to her knees. Yet, the two most prominent feature of the girl was her beauty and the Konoha headband that adorned her forehead. Her purple bangs covered the headband slightly, and the hair that wasn't tied back fell to her shoulders framing her beautiful face.

"I'm gonna get you Anko-san!" shouted a brunette in a playful tone who looked the same age as the girl now known as Anko. The girl chasing the purple haired child had her hair tied back in a ponytail behind her, with two stray bangs falling just below her chin. The bangs were just beyond the corner of her eyes. She had to red fangs tattoos on either cheek that reached just above her chin. She had on the same outfit as her purple haired friend, but the coat she wore was the correct size. Her Konoha headband was around her neck. Behind the brunette followed a dog who was slightly larger than Ice Fang, and had a gray pelt while its under belly was painted white.

"You'll never catch me Hana-chan!" laughed Anko as she suddenly tripped on her larger cloak. Skidding to a halt a few meters from Naruto.

"Hahaha!" laughed the brunette who was just as beautiful as Anko.

"Hana-san did we get her!" shouted a black haired beauty with eyes as crimson as blood. She wore the same outfit as Hana so the three girls had matching, or close to matching outfits in Anko's case of an overly large coat now colored slightly black due to her fall. The black haired beauty had her headband around her forehead like Anko. However the girl's hair was not bound by anything, and just flowed in the wind looking as if she had not brushed her hair that morning.

The three girls started laughing together like friends normally would till the gray colored dog barked in Naruto's direction. They turned their attention to the reason the dog was barking to see young Naruto standing there in a daze while a blue pelted wolf stood in front of him protectively.

"Hmm, who are you?" asked the girl named Anko as she looked at him plainly. The boy took a step back in fear as he recognized the Konoha headband that were only worn by ninjas. Ninjas like the dog, snake, and bird. Ninjas that at least in Naruto's eyes were evil. Now mind you he didn't think all ninjas were evil, but most of them as his dream was to become a ninja that protected people weaker than him. That way no one would ever have to go through what he did.

"Hey there's no need to be afraid little one." spoke the brunette reassuringly as she put her hands out while slowly approaching the scared little boy. Naruto didn't believe there words. He rarely believed anyone's word now. Especially after how the orphanage treated him a year ago. They threw him out due to 'budget costs', but he didn't care at least not anymore.

As the girl named Hana slowly approached Ice Fang barked out at her angrily as he started to snarl at the child. Hana noticed the creature, and looked at him with surprise. She then looked at the boy with only curiosity in her eyes as she spoke "Where did you find him?". silence followed for several seconds as the boy started to slowly back up.

Suddenly, he turned. and Naruto sprinted away as fast as he could with Ice Fang struggling to keep up. As soon as he made a dash for it the three ninjas started to chase him as they had several questions for the boy who clearly needed a bath. The ninjas were slowly gaining on him due to their age, and experience that was until Naruto came up with an idea. He looked behind him to see Ice Fang just behind him. Naruto slowed pace till he was right next to the blue creature. He jumped onto the beast back much to the wolf's surprise.

'Kyu-chan I need help.' spoke Naruto in his mind as the kunoichi chasing him were now a few yards behind him.

" **Ok, but you owe me big time kid. You owe me very big…"** trailed off the fox just as Ice Fang and Naruto were suddenly enveloped in a cloak of red. Ice Fang didn't question it as they suddenly doubled in speed. The kunoichi stared in disbelief, but instead of giving up decided to chase him as if he was the demon cat Tora. They looked at each other, and nodded as they suddenly split off into different directions while only Anko stayed chasing him.

After several minutes of running he had lost the ninja, so he sat down next to a wall. Ice fang next to him as the beast breathed heavily from all of the sudden running. Naruto put his hand on the dog's head, and started to rub him as the beast looked at him happily.

" **Naruto come here."** spoke Kyu-chan as he was suddenly dragged into his mind scape. Naruto now found himself surrounded by a lush forest as Kyu-chan sat behind a thicket. She had crimson hair that was in nine separate pony tails, seven of the nine stayed behind her head while two draped over her shoulder one on either side falling to her elbows. Her crimson eyes were held in contrast to her plain kimono whose color matched Naruto's sapphire blue eyes perfectly.

"What do you need Kyu-chan?" asked the young boy as he hadn't of seen Kyuubi in a long time.

" **Nothing just trying to help you a little bit."** she spoke as suddenly Ice Fang appeared out of no where. The beast looked around wildly before running off in a random direction to 'check out' the trees.

"Why's Ice Fang here?"

" **To help you. There has always been one fatal flaw with companions, and that is the need to talk out in the open. So I brought you both here to fix that. Now that you both have seen each other in this place you will be able to talk to him just like you do with me. Now I suggest you leave before you lose your head."** spoke Kyuubi as she vanished, and Naruto found himself in his world.

The boy had his eyes closed as he felt something cold against his throat. He opened his eyes to see a Kunai to his throat as three pairs of eyes stared at him. Naruto quickly looked to the side to see the gray dog staring Ice Fang down.

' **Oh, man oh man I just want to rip his Fuckin' throat out!'** shouted Ice Fang into Naruto's head.

'Calm down Ice Fang.' Naruto spoke back as the beast suddenly looked at him inquisitively.

' **Was that you Alpha?'** asked the blue wolf.

'You better believe it's me.' spoke the blonde as the beast started to back up till he could feel Naruto with his tail.

"Now that you made us chase you, you better answer our questions!" shouted Anko angrily as she stared down the boy.

"Calm down Anko-chan." spoke the black haired girl.

"Who are you." spoke Anko ignoring the other girl's words as she pressed the Kunai into his throat just a bit harder, but not cutting his skin.

" **BACK AWAY FROM ALPHA!"** shouted Ice Fang as she suddenly leapt at the purple haired woman. Just as he did the other dog jumped at him hitting him in mid air causing the two to fight.

"Did that dog just talk?" asked Anko wide-eyed as she looked in disbelief at the blue wolf who was now pinned to the ground by the larger beast.

"So I'm not the only one who heard it?" asked the black haired girl.

"No you heard right Kurenai-chan, after all he is a Northern Fire Wolf. That's why I asked, Where did you find him?" asked Hana as she looked into the blonde's eyes sternly.

"I found him in the woods. P-p-please don't hurt him." stuttered the blonde as he looked at the two dogs in fear.

"We won't, now why don't you tell us your name, and where you live." spoke the brunette kindly as she pulled Anko's kunai from the boy's neck. Naruto saw this, and decided to trust them a little.

"I'm Naruto." spoke the boy meekly.

"And where are your parents?" asked Kurenai. Naruto merely hung his head low at this question as the three put two and two together looking at the boy sadly.

"Where is your orphanage?" asked Anko in a softer, kinder tone as she looked at him with caring eyes.

"I live out here." spoke the boy plainly much to the girl's disbelief as they stared wide eyed.

"Um, that's not possible. I mean how can a four year old take care of himself?" spoke Hana after recovering from her shock.

"I'm five, and you'd be surprised." spoke the boy angrily. The girls looked at each other in disbelief at hearing this boy say he was actually a five year old than what they thought was a old three maybe young four year old.

"You sure don't look five kid." spoke Anko teasingly.

"Anko-chan!" shouted Hana i disbelief at the way her friend was treating the malnourished boy.

"Well he is."

"So what if he looks young, you can still show manners!"

"Maybe you two should calm down." spoke Kurenai suddenly as she approached Naruto slowly like a cat stalking a mouse. Naruto started to panic once more as his head was filled with images of beatings, but what he got instead was a surprise all its own. The black haired girl was embracing him. His head was in her chest hearing her steady heartbeat. "It's all right Naruto-kun. Just calm relax." spoke Kurenai in a motherly like tone. He looked up into her eyes to see them filled with care for him. After several minutes of talking, the two groups said their goodbye as Naruto was now happy to find three girls, and a dog to call friends.

Naruto looked up into the sky to see it was midday, so he went back into town grabbing his ryo he had found on the ground earlier tightly. The boy looked through the city till he found the ninja shop. He breathed in deeply before pushing the door open. A bell rang out that the door had opened.

"Please give me one second, and I'll be right with you." spoke a rather large man with a brown curly beard and curly hair brown hair. He wore a white shirt with a black vest, and dark olive green pants with a set of brown boots.

The man spun around, and upon seeing the young Jinchuriki his smile faded into a scowl filled with anger. "Get out." spoke the man quietly at first before shouting the words. His brown eyes were filled with malice as he grabbed a sword from the nearby rack of weapons, and ran after the boy at a surprisingly fast pace. However fast the man was though, Naruto was faster and had lost him.

Just as he rounded a corner he saw the man standing there with a grin upon his face as he held a katana in one hand and a tanto in the other. Naruto turned around sharply to see a man wearing the traditional Konoha ninja attire with his headband covering the entire top of his head. He had wild brown hair framing either side of his face while a tuft of brown landed between his two eyes falling just to the bridge of his nose. However the most distinct feature of this man was his hacking cough.

"Hey little (cough) demon brat (cough)." coughed the man as he struggled slightly to speak.

"Come on Hayate let's finish the little fox." spoke the store owner with an expression that held only happiness, and a promise of pain. The man the shop owner had called Hayate slowly drew a Katana from his back, and held it firmly. He stared at the young boy with glee as he started to have a coughing fit. A blue wolf that stood in front of Naruto was snarling at the two as Hayate charged. He quickly hit the wolf in the head wit the hilt of his blade forcing him to sleep.

Hayate charged forward again while shouting " **Crescent Moon Dance**!". His blade suddenly seemed to move slower, and the silver blade multiplied in the air. The man slashed as Naruto leaving several deep cuts all across his body. Then Hayate kicked him against a wall just as a girl came round the corner. She had purple hair, and wore a pale mask of a cat.

"Hayate? What are you doing? Why are you covered in blood?" asked the cat as she stared at the man, her hazel eyes piercing him. She then looked over to the wall to see a young boy bleeding heavily. She stared in horror at the scene before looking back at Hayate with disbelief.

"This isn't what you think, he's the demon brat. I'm doing the village a favor!" shouted Hayate in response to the nameless cat defensively.

"How could you do this Hayate?" spoke the woman before she suddenly knocked out the shop keeper that was slowly approaching Naruto with his weapons raised.

"I did this for the village! I did this for us Yugao!" shouted the man pleadingly as he was now face to face with the purple haired woman.

"For us? How could hurting a child help either of us?!" shouted Yugao before picking up the unconscious crimson stained boy, and the knocked out dog. She looked back at Hayate one more time with hate in her eyes, before **Shunshining** away.

Yugao, Naruto, and his dog suddenly appeared with several… familiar girls.

"Naruto-san? Why is he covered in blood?" shouted a scared Hana as Kurenai suddenly started to use medical jutsu to heal him.

"You know him?" asked Yugao to the group.

"Yeah, we met him less than an hour ago. Why is he covered in blood?" asked Anko as she stared at the boy in horror.

"Hayate did this." spoke Yugao calmly as the other three girls who were in front of a TV looked at her blankly.

"You're kidding. Right?" asked Kurenai who was still using her medical jutsu.

"No, he said this boy is the demon, and that he was helping the village with this."

"How is he helping us?" asked Hana as Naruto's eyes suddenly fluttered open. The first thing he saw was a cat masked woman. He instantly shot up with his back against the wall. His dog still unconscious as the four members had left the beast alone breathed silently.

Naruto's eyes rested on one thing only, the mask. It brought back terrible memories of beatings and pain. The boy then let his eyes drift to see the three girls from earlier. One thought crossed his mind 'They were working together. I should have known better!'. The boy then looked around for an exit. He quickly spotted one, and rushed for his dog before anyone could respond. He grabbed th beast, and jumped through a window out of the Inuzuka compound.

 **AN: Ok guys so I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and please send me more people to add as I am thinking of several others. Also just want to thank each and every one of you who are leaving reviews as it does help me. I specifically want to thank Yifto for his comment. I just hope that this shows I took the comment to heart. Well that's all I have to say so see you all next time on The Silent Alpha!**


	4. Chapter 4: Pack

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, although I wish I did.**_

 **AN: Ok before I go on a rant or anything I am going to answer a review. Why? One because some of the questions were good. Two some were absolutely idiotic. I am not going to say who sent the review as it still hasn't shown up on the story for me to respond to. Hence why I am doing this. Ok dude out of however many things you sent me only five full things appeared, and part of number six. Anyways I will address your questions in order as I had them. The reason a Northern Flame wolf was not explained the slightest is, because no, except the Inuzuka, have known about Flame wolves. Yes, there are others such as south, west, and east, but They haven't appeared…yet. The reason Ice Fang doesn't know anything is because if you were left by yourself for your entire life that you were able to comprehend anything, would you know? The reason Naruto is 'cool' as you say after the first beating with the chidori is a lie. He/I had a tough time deciding what path he want's to take. Also he reached his breaking point with that, and the last beating with Hayate put him past it as you will see in this chapter. I stated in the very first AN that Naruto is extremely god-like. So if that doesn't allow him to not die while the Kyuubi is busting her a** off to heal him, then what does. Why does he talk so good you ask? Well, I have a five year old niece who can talk better than me, so I just based the speech on her as well as the fact that her personality is the spitting image of the original Naruto. Yes, normal five year olds do not know or care about the future like they have been taught. However he has an advisor in his head who is older than you by several centuries. Also he doesn't leave, because of a route I chose. Oh, and don't worry about the outside I am going to make it just the same hell as Konoha just he will actually make friends, and not get into 'betrayal situations like in the last chapter. Now onto the last thing I saw being gender problem. I only remember giving one exact gender in the first chapter, an one possibility. I never stated what the genders were of the bird or dog. I gave the definition of a deep gruff voice for the serpent so he might be a guy, or he might be a really masculine girl. I never really gave who was in the crowd chasing Naruto, and I only gave Hayate and a male storekeeper as the others. I will tell you the only reason I took Hayate, and made him do that was to make the blow Yugao will take from his death a little lighter. She will care, because after all he was her First love. Anyways that's all that appeared on my email from you. I will take at the bottom as this AN is already too long for me. Onto the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Humans talking"

'Thinking'

*Writing*

" **Non-human talking"**

' **Non-human thinking'**

 **Jutsu**

 _ **Flashback, Time Skip**_

(Cough and thing like that)

Chapter Four: Pack

The young Naruto stopped running when he got to the forest above the heads of the four Hokages. He stopped just at the edge as he thought of one thing alone. He wanted to leave for at least a little while. He was going to come back, but that would be after he could protect himself. He then ran into the forest as he heard shouts in the distance.

" **Naruto-kun, how long do you want to leave this place?"** asked Kyuubi suddenly as he stopped, and put Ice Fang on the ground next to a tree.

'Until the start of school. I shouldn't have too many problems if I disappear till then.

" **Ok, but if you are leaving you will need to know some skills. So let's train a little before you go."** spoke the fox.

'How long till I can go?' asked the boy as he grew slightly frustrated.

" **A week"**

'Ok let's hurry, and train me then!'

" **Alright go back to the hideout, and start reading the scrolls."**

'Um… I don't know how…'

" **How to what?"**

'To read…' replied the young boy as he felt the demon in his head err body err whatever face palm.

" **Damn how'd I forget about that?"** asked the fox rhetorically which Naruto picked up on.

'So can you teach me how to read?'

" **Course just go back to the base, and you'll be able to read in a day."**

'Really?'

" **Course now just get back to the hideout!"** shouted Kyuubi as they returned to the plain room. When they were inside Kyuubi started training him, only not on how to read. She taught him something that would speed his training up. She taught him **Shadow Clone Jutsu**. It started off with him questioning her as he thought it would start with teaching him how to read, however she taught him how to create a shadow clone.

'Kyu-chan I got it!' shouted Naruto as he finally could create several dozen Shadow Clones.

" **Great job Naru-kun! Now you need to get some rest."** spoke the fox soothingly.

'But I want to train!' shouted the blonde rebelliously.

" **Later, right now you need to rest before anything bad happens."** spoke the fox sternly.

'What could possibly hap…' started the boy before he fell forward unconscious.

" **I told you."** spoke Kyuubi as Naruto appeared inside his mind scape.

"Ok, ok, I got it." spoke the boy a he was tackled from behind by Ice Fang.

" **Alpha!"** shouted the beast as he started t lick him uncontrollably.

"Ok Ice Fang please stop I have some questions for you."

" **Ok Alpha what do you want to know?"**

"You said you were a Northern Flame Wolf, right?"

" **Yes I am Alpha!"**

"What are Northern Flame Wolves?"

" **I don't know…Know one ever told me."**

" **I can shed a little light on this subject."** spoke the crimson haired beauty as she wrapped Naruto up in a hug.

"What is he Kyu-chan?" asked the boy as he nuzzled his head into Kyuubi's double D cup chest.

" **A Northern Flame Wolf is part of a species that dates back to the time of the Sage of Six Paths. Much like the ten tails being split into nine separate entities there was a small species as you can guess called The Flame Wolves. These beasts were very dangerous as the power they had drove many of these loyal beasts to madness. Instead of being peaceful creatures they turned feral, and attacked anyone on side friend or foe. So the sage split these beasts that had the power to control all five elements into four separate entities. He created four new species, which were named after the four directions of the world: North, East, South, and West. He did this due to the affinity they had. They held the Flame in their name as each, and every one of these wolves have an extremely high affinity for Fire. Now a Northern wolf has control over wind, South over lighting, West over water, and East over earth. But a unique thing about each is that they have their own blood line limit, and chakra system that restores chakra. So they can actually use jutsus on their own."**

"What are the four blood line limits then?"

" **Now mind you that some clans have the same blood line limit. With that I only know half. The Western Flame Wolves have what people call blue fire, whereas the Eastern Flame Wolves control lava. But let's get back on track. Before you can actually use any jutsus besides the one I taught you, you must get a handle on your chakra. So your routine will be to create one hundred clones, and have them all try to walk up a tree. When they do that have them walk on water. Then we can try other things. Until then you will be training your body physically by doing push-ups, sit-ups, and running around the edge of the forest."**

"How will I retain anything my clones do though?"

" **Naru-kun I told you. When you dispel them you gain everything they experienced as information for. So if they die you don't, if they build muscle you don't. You only gain the feeling of it all, but if they get tired you are also get tired."**

"Ok, well I'm off to train!"

 **Not yet, have ten of your clones come into the base so I can have them learn to read."**

"Ok, I'm off!" shouted the boy as he woke up to see it was already midday. He grinning like crazy as he crossed his fingers in a cross and shouted " **Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**. They all went off in their respective directions to learn everything as the real Naruto started to do push-ups and sit-ups.

 _ **Time Skip**_

A week had passed, and Naruto could now walk on water without having to think about it, and he could read better than most teens. He had also found some food in the forest such as berries that Kyuubi had told him were fine along with a rabbit he had cooked, and eaten. So instead of a malnourished boy he was now a healthy, and extremely athletic one who no longer had trouble running.

The boy walked into the base one last time before leaving. He looked around till he saw a small tear in what should have been a stone wall. He walked over to it and drew a Kunai. He pressed the blade to the wall, and instantly the 'stone' ripped. Naruto looked at it to see it was paper. So he gripped the paper, and ripped it off. An opening just big enough for Naruto to crawl into appeared. He shrugged his shoulders before starting to crawl. After several minutes it came to an opening where a large chest was in the middle. He walked to the center of the room while looking around for traps.

When none had sprung he opened the chest. He waited another second yet still no trap so he looked inside to see a scroll with the head of a dog on it, and a single Katana. The katana was in its scabbard that was a solid black color with crimson crawling up at a curve. He picked the sword up to feel that it was a very heavy weapon. The hilt was two feet long. The boy pulled the scabbard off the large weapon to see a blade five feet in length which was far too much for Naruto…for now. He looked at the hilt which was wrapped in plain black cloth. The katana had a crimson rectangular hand guard, and was a foot long and six inches wide. The blade itself had a single sharp edge colored blood red with a single strip of dark blue going up the sharp curved edge, up to the tip of the katana. The blade had the kanji *Crimson Fang* on it. The boy quickly sealed the weapon in his sealing scroll before grabbing the scroll still in the box. He opened it to see a single blurred out name on the list with *Contract* at the top. The odd thing about the name was that it had a faint smell of blood.

'What is it?' thought the boy.

" **A summoning contract. I suggest you sign your name in blood under the other name. The hand signs Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, and Ram. The slam your hand onto the floor."** spoke Kyuubi calmly as Naruto followed the directions. A cloud of smoke appeared, and when it cleared a dog stood in front of Naruto. The two stared at each other eye to eye as they were the same height.

" **Who are you?"** spat the pure yellow wolf.

"Naruto, and I think I'm your summoner."

" **Only if you can pass a test first."** grinned the beast as they continued to stare at each other.

"Ok what?"

" **Bring me a Flame Wolf."** smirked the beast while thinking he would win this one.

"Oh Ice Fang!" shouted Naruto with a grin, while the beast had a confused look on his face.

" **Yes Alpha!"** shouted the beast as he came running in to a wide eyed yellow wolf.

" **What, how?!"** shouted the beast in disbelief as Ice Fang suddenly jumped in front of Naruto in a defensive stance.

" **Who the fuck are you?!"** snarled Ice Fang as his upper lip curled back.

" **You win this one boy. My name is Wind Cloak, and you may now summon the wolf clan. Although I doubt a boy like you deserves to summon us…"** trailed off the yellow wolf before he disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving a dirty blonde haired boy grinning.

The boy walked out to the edge of the forest before he walked out of it into the city followed by Ice Fang. He looked for a way out till he saw a rock on the floor, and knew just what he would do. He smiled as he picked it up. He peaked around a corner to see a single guard watching the gate.

He aimed, and threw the rock at the guard hitting her in the head. The girl on duty swung around, and raced off in the direction where she thought the rock was thrown from. As soon as she passed Naruto, and Ice Fang they ran out the gates into the forest.

 **AN: Sorry for the short chapter as this is him just basically leaving Konoha to train like I said a While back. Now then the harem has gained Kurenai and Anko for now. So we now have Hinata, Yugao, Yugito, Mei, Hana, Kurenai, and Anko. If you want anyone else in it please leave a review or pm me with the names. Also pm me if you would like any specific arcs to be covered in this story. Please tell me if you would like to see his training trip, like what he does, or if you just want me to skip till he gets back. The last thing I need yes or no on is if in the ANs you guys want me to address reviews and/or pm. And with that I am done for a week. Sorry, guys things are making me slow down a little so I can think of how to develop the story. Now then see you all next time on The Silent Alpha!**


	5. Chapter 5: Ice Queens of Konoha

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, although I wish I did.

AN: Hi guys I know I said I would release a new chapter next week, but I got a review that had me face palming at my own stupidity. I mean how did I not think of putting the Ice Queens of Konoha's perspective in the last chapter. So long story short here we are. Thank you very much Elemental Ninja 1608 you had an absolutely amazing idea. Now this is more of a filler chapter, but it might improve potential relations so yeah. Anyways I love you guys for all the support you've shown for my first fanfiction, and I'm glad you all enjoy the story. Before I start this filler I just want to thank all of you for the reviews for the harem, and I will post the current harem in the bottom AN. Now on with the story.

Legend:

"Humans talking"

'Thinking'

*Writing*

"Non-human talking"

'Non-human thinking'

Jutsu

Flashback, Time Skip

(Cough and thing like that)

Chapter Five: Ice Queen's of Konoha (So original right?)

The next thing the four girls saw was a young dirty boy jump out a window carrying a dog under his arm. The four girls instantly darted out the broken window into the city. When they landed sounds of glass breaking was heard under their feet. The four young girls however ignored the pain of the glass, and chased after the boy who was already out of sight.

They jumped from building to building trying in vain to search for the injured boy. Hana Inuzuka even got several hunting dogs to try, and find him however it was to no avail as he was still missing. They searched well into the night, and only stopped due to the Uchiha Police Force telling them to stop as they were disturbing the peace. The four girls went back to their respective homes after deciding to meet up at the Inuzuka compound tomorrow to discuss their thoughts and concerns.

The morning arrived all too soon for the four girls as their thoughts had kept them from getting too much sleep. Anko, Kurenai, and Yugao were in front of the Inuzuka compound waiting. They had pressed the button to notify that they were there and waiting. The compound itself had a high rough stone wall that fenced a three story mansion that was painted red like the clan's famous tattoos.

A few more moments, and the gate opened allowing the three girls to see Hana. The four girl walk toward each other each one with bags under their eyes due to the lack of sleep. The four walked into the mansion into the room that the boy was last seen in.

"Any ideas on why he ran?" asked Hana as she sat in a chair.

"No, he seemed perfectly fine around us three." spoke Anko as she, Hana, and Kurenai now looked at Yugao who no longer wore the Neko mask.

"I don't know, but he was fine up till he saw my mask." spoke Yugao as she showed everyone the mask. They all sat there in thought as they pondered the possibilities. They couldn't arrive to a conclusion as to why until it hit them. He was under fed and constantly injured. That meant that maybe ANBU had a hand in the beatings.

"Why would ANBU hurt a child though? Why would anyone for that matter?" voiced Hana.

"Maybe it has something to do with what Hayate said about him being a demon brat or something." responded Yugao.

"He couldn't be that, could he?" asked Kurenai with horror glued to her face.

"You don't think he's the jinchuuriki, do you?" spoke Anko as everyone hung their faces lower in thought. 'If he is the Jinchuuriki then why would people do this to him?' they all thought as they raised their heads with their eyes full of determination.

"How about we ask some of the villagers." suggested Yugao as everyone agreed. They stayed together as they went into a ramen stall.

"Hey Teuchi do you know a kid by the name of Naruto?" asked Hana

"Yeah he comes around every once in a while for ramen. Why?"

"He's recently disappeared, and we don't know where he is. Do you know where he is?" asked Kurenai this time.

"N-no I don't know where." stuttered Teuchi as the curtain behind him flung open. A little girl of about nine walked out into the stand next to the old man. She had chocolate colored hair, and wore the same apron and hat as her father.

"Daddy where's Naruto-kun?" asked the little girl as she looked at her father.

"Ayame, please go back inside for now." spoke the old man.

"Hey, Ayame where does Naruto usually go to feel better?" Anko shouted the question calmly as she wore a grin.

"Naruto-kun is usually here, or another place. Was it the dango shop? No, not the dango shop, maybe Akamichi's no that mine not his. Hmm…" responded Ayame as she started to stroke her chin in thought.

"It's fine thank you for everything Ayame." spoke Kurenai as they walked out to find Naruto. They asked several villagers about the blonde in question, but only got responses of "Why would you want to find that demon." , "It isn't time for a fox hunt. Is it?", or they just got plain silence. They finally gave up for the day, and left it be. After two weeks they went back to Ichiraku for some ramen.

They entered in, and ordered several beef ramen. Ayame gave them their order before she made some light conversation.

"You girls were looking for Naruto-kun right?" asked Ayame as they were about to leave.

"Yeah, why?" responded Hana.

"I remembered that he likes to got to the forest behind the Hokage's monument." spoke the little girl cheerfully. The four girls grinned wildly before running out to get a ninja dog.

They got the dog, and ran to the forest. Instantly, the dog caught scent of Naruto, and led them around the forest before bringing them to the south gate, and stopping. The dog barked at Hana while she stared wide eyed.

"What did he say Hana?" Anko asked with a slight hint of fear in her voice.

"He said he left the village…" spoke Hana as everyone had a look of disbelief on their faces. They quickly ran to the Hokage tower to tell Sarutobi that their Jinchuriki is missing.

When they told him about it he laughed, and said "good riddance then, less paper work for me." as the four girls held looks of horror mixed with anger as they stormed out of the office back home to weep at the loss of the little boy they barely knew.

AN: Hope you guys like it, and now I should release a new chapter wednesdayish next week. Also the harem is now: Yugito, Yugao, Hinta, Mei, Kurenai, Hana, Anko, Shizuka, Samui, and Mabui. If for some reason you guys want any more in the harem send me a pm or leave a review stating it. Anyways thanks for all of your guy's support, and see you all next time on The Silent Alpha!


	6. Chapter 6: Return

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, although I wish I did.**_

 **AN: Hi everyone I hope you all are doing semi well. I read all the reviews/pms you all sent me, and all of you said either just skip it, and keep it a secret, or you said do a brief summary. I chose… ehh I'm too lazy put here read the story find out. HAHAHA! Just kidding I'm going to keep his training a secret, and let you all see what happened during his time away through FLASHBACKS! Anyways, on with the show.**

 **Legend:**

"Humans talking"

'Thinking'

*Writing*

" **Non-human talking"**

' **Non-human thinking'**

 **Jutsu**

 _ **Flashback, Time Skip**_

(Cough and thing like that)

Chapter Six: Return

A young boy was sitting under the moonlight in a lush forest, only we was meditating on water. He sat there basking in the glow of the moon as quiet foot steps could be heard bringing a large beast to his side.

'What is it Ice Fang?' Naruto asked through his mental connection.

" **Are you okay? I mean I know what happened isn't the worst, but still. You doing alright Alpha?"** asked the beast who was now a five feet high, and two meters long. His pelt seemed to glow in the moonlight as the calm water was broken by another.

" **Alpha, are you okay?"** asked a yellow wolf who was the same size as Ice Fang.

" **He is fine Wind Cloak. I thank you very much for training Alpha and me though."** spoke Ice Fang as he bowed slightly.

" **Not a problem, it's the least we could do to amend the actions of our pack. I apologize once more for how I treated you many moons ago."** spoke Wind Cloak as he let his nose touch the water's shimmering surface.

'The past is already gone, and nothing can be changed. You can only move ahead to try, and take your mistake to heart and fix it.' The boy voiced to both beasts in their mind.

" **I know, it's just th…"** spoke Wind Cloak as Naruto interrupted him 'I know what your first summoner did, and I promise I will never betray this pack. I swear on anything you hold value to that I will die before I betray you like that.' voiced Naruto as his mouth still hadn't uttered a word in three years. Not after the eleven year old had experienced persecution at the hands of everyone in Suna, Kiri, Iwa, Kumo, and anywhere else he went. For some reason lady luck was never beside him, except if even she, chose to hurt the young blonde.

The boy sat up while looking into the night sky just as clouds moved in front of the moon obscuring it. The boy held his emotionless look as he continued to stare for a while, thinking of how tomorrow would be. Today was the last day of his training if he wanted to even have a chance of graduating the academy tomorrow. He had chosen to enter the last day of the academy as very few realized all you needed to do was to pass whatever they gave for a test regardless of how old you were to become a ninja.

'Let's get going, I think I should get their soon.' voiced the boy as he made several signs with his hands before using the reverse summoning jutsu once more to bring him in front of the gates of hell. He was now less than a hundred yards from what some would call home, but he knew it as one simple thing. A lower level of hell.

The young boy had traveled the elemental nations just to experience the same thing anywhere he went. Everyone seemed to be able to sense what he held, and immediately they would perform the ritual in Konoha know as, the Fox Hunt.

The boy pushed the thoughts away as he pulled a mask over his face and pulled a black hooded cloak to hide his entirely black attire. The mask he put on was that of a wolf. The mask had four red stripes on it, two on either cheek. One under each eye, and the other went from the front corner to the back corner of the eye. The snout of the mask had a black nose with a strip of crimson running straight up till it got to the forehead. Then it turned into a red whirlpool before going straight up again. It had two ear with black etched into either ear to make another set of ears. (just go to my profile for a link).

The boy walked to the gate to be meeted by three ANBU members. One wore a dog, the other a cat, and the last bore a tiger mask.

"State your business, or lose your head." spoke the dog calmly as he eyed the wolf masked person before him as they were all about equal height, except Naruto as he was just a foot shorter than the cat ANBU. Suddenly, a blue wolf appeared from behind Naruto while eyeing them cautiously.

" **I am this man's frickin' interpreter."** spoke Ice Fang before the Tiger came upon him with a Tanto in hand. The beast stood still as the tiger stopped in front of him with the blade sheathed, and eying the beast.

"Please continue." spoke the dog once more as his hand started to glow a faint blue.

" **Alpha want's to know how the village has been since his absence, After all he wouldn't be surprised if you yourself, dog, were to celebrate at his disappearance five years ago."** spoke Ice Fang calmly. At this the three ANBU looked wide eyed at where the masked 'man' once stood as he was not there anymore. They turned around to see him laying on a roof staring at the moon.

"I would take it you are Naruto then?" spoke tiger with what the boy perceived as interest.

" **That would be correct, now can you please either take us to the demon of a Hokage, or let the boy get ready for his bloody ass school?"** spoke the beast as the three ANBU looked confused.

"School, but isn't the final exam tomorrow." voiced the cat as she looked at Naruto with disbelief.

" **I guarantee he will pass."**

"Okay then he is free to roam around, but remember tomorrow he comes to the Hokage's office after the exam, if he even passes." spoke the dog with venom in his voice as the other two continued to look at Naruto with interest. The boy stayed put, and fell asleep right there without anyone noticing.

The boy woke up quickly, and then sealed his mask, and cloak into a seal as he walked to the academy. He walked into the classroom as everyone eyed him curiously. just after Naruto walked in he was followed by Ice Fang, and a man with a pineapple style brown hair, and a single large scar across the bridge of his nose.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" asked the man who had walked in behind a large wolf.

" **This is Naruto and I am Ice Fang, he would like to take the stupid ass exam."** spoke the beast calmly as everyone eyed the beast with disbelief as one boy in the center of the room stared at the dog with curiosity.

"Did your dog just talk!?" shouted the entire class as Naruto just nodded his head.

"Hey Akamaru, will you be able to do that one day?" asked the boy calmly as he got a bark in reply.

" **Hmm you fucking smell familiar…"** spoke Ice Fang as he walked towards the boy with a hood over his head.

"Uhh, can you call him off?" asked the boy with a little fear in his voice as Ice Fang had begun to sniff the dog the boy's head.

" **Ahh, you're an Inuzuka aren't you?"** spoke the beast as the boy nodded.

"Hi, I'm Kiba." the boy spoke as he held out his hand.

" **I'm Ice Fang remember the name little shit."** spoke the dog crudely as everyone stared wide eyed.

"Well Technically you can take the exam and graduate, but is not usual. So you can take the test, but you probably won't pass." spoke the teacher.

" **He'll pass this stupid ass test just fine, oh and Kiba tell Hana that Naruto says 'Revenge is a bitch, like her.'"** spoke the beast as they walked to a chair leaving a confused boy and class sitting there.

A written test was passed out, and Naruto quickly finished it. An hour passed before the teacher came, and collected the tests. He then called them to the gym one by one for a test. It was to do the **Body replacement, Clone Jutsu,** and the **Henge**. When Naruto's turn came up he walked into the gym as he was guided by the man called Iruka-sensei by the entire class.

"Do the academy three please." spoke Iruka as Naruto did the hand signs while Ice Fang said the words. He did the three easily. "Ok, wait outside for the spars." spoke a man with anger. Naruto hated this man. This man was someone who constantly set up Fox Hunts in Konoha, he was Mizuki.

He walked outside as spars started happening one after the other. Naruto waited till his name was called. He had to fight a kid by the name of Sasuke Uchiha. They both walked up, and eyed each other. A "Hajime" was heard, and Sasuke charged. Naruto stood still as Ice Fang stood next to him.

"You gonna move Blondy!" shouted Sasuke as he threw a punch to Naruto's gut. As the punch approached Naruto turned, and slammed a palm into Sasuke sending him into the ground into unconsciousness. Everyone stared wide eyed at what the boy had just done to the academy favorite. Iruka just stared in disbelief before he managed to utter the words "Winner Naruto" as silence followed. The two got up, and Iruka called out names of who passed, and they all went up to grab a head band including Naruto as he walked away to see a lilac haired girl with lavender eyes sitting on a swing by herself.

As he was about to walk over to her, he saw Mizuki walk up. He pushed chakra into his ears to listen in on the conversation.

"There is another way to pass Hinata." spoke Mizuki.

"H-how?" asked the girl between sobs.

"You can always take the backup test."

"Wh-what's that?"

"All you have to do is go to the Hokage's tower, and grab the forbidden scroll, and bring it to training ground forty four, and give it to me. This will show that you are worthy enough to be one of us, and you pass the test." spoke Mizuki happily while laughing at the prospect internally. Hinata just nodded before getting up, to go prepare.

 **AN: So yay cliff hanger. Ok I know this was a short chapter, but next chapter should be longer as I plan to have this play out, and Naruto to meet the Ice Queens so we can all see their reactions. Oh, and don't worry Hana is still part of the harem as the people in it are: Mei, Yugao, Hinata, Yugito, Kurenai, Anko, Hana, Shizuka, Samui, Mabui, and Pakura. If you want anyone else in the harem leave a review or pm me as I will be closing the harem soon. oh, and yes I know this is obviously a day early. Also please leave a review on any arcs you want to see in this story. Anyways thanks for all of your guy's support, and see you all next time on The Silent Alpha!**


	7. Chapter 7: Bloodlines

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, although I wish I did.**_

 **AN: Hey guys, so this chapter is obviously where Naruto meets Hinata, and also some other people. Last thing I want to say to anyone who thinks Naruto's harem is too big. Remember one thing people, and that is where are these harem members located, as long as there aren't going to be seventy billion in Konoha Naruto will be able to handle him. Also regarding ages I am posting it just below this with everyone's** _ **current**_ **age that is or might be in the harem (also their location as in what village they** _ **will**_ **be in)**

 **Naruto: 11 - Konoha**

 **Yugito: 12 - Kumo**

 **Yugao: 19 - Konoha**

 **Kurenai: 18 - Konoha**

 **Anko: 19 - Konoha**

 **Hinata: 11 - Konoha**

 **Karin: 10 - Kiri**

 **Mei: 20 - Kiri**

 **Mabui: 20 - Kumo**

 **Samui: 13 - Kumo**

 **Hana: 18 - Konoha**

 **Pakura: 19 - Suna**

 **Shizuka: 14 - Nadeshiko**

 **Kin: 10 - Kiri or Iwa (you guys can decide between these two or a different one if she is in the harem)**

 **Konan: 19 - Ame**

 **Sakura: 11 - Konoha**

 **Karui: 12 - Kumo**

 **Shiho: 13 - Konoha**

 **Fu: 12 - Taki**

 **Fuka: ? - Iwa**

 **Fem. Kyuubi: ? - ?**

 **Shizune: 20 - Konoha**

 **Koyuki: 14 - Land of Spring**

 **Ayame: 16 - Konoha**

 **Ryuzetsu: 16 - Grass**

 **Sara: 15 - Roran**

 **Before anyone get's mad that Tsunade isn't in this one, I am not planing on having her part of it from the beginning. I might put her in another FanFiction, but not this one, sorry. Also if one you wanted wasn't listed as a possible pm me as I might have just forgotten them. Also thank you all for the suggestions, pointer, encouragement, and the support. Anyways on to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Humans talking"

'Thinking'

*Writing*

" **Non-human talking"**

' **Non-human thinking'**

 **Jutsu**

 _ **Flashback, Time Skip**_

(Cough and thing like that)

Chapter Seven: Blood Lines

Naruto was walking on top of the fourth's head while debating with himself in silence. He was pacing back, and forth while holding a hand to his chin stroking his imaginary beard.

'What do you think Ice Fang?' spoke Naruto through their connection.

" **I'd say we should do it."** spoke the beast lying just at the edge of the forest.

'Why?' asked Naruto as he stopped, and stared at the lazy beast.

" **That Mizuki guy seems suspicious, and you might be able to learn something from the scroll that the little girl is stealing."** Yawned the beast as he closed his eyes.

"Hmm good point…" whispered out the boy as he mulled it over. After several minutes he decided it would be for the best.

He quickly got up, and lightly kicked the beast awake as he walked into the forest. Ice Fang begrudgingly got up, and followed Naruto into the woods. Naruto came upon a familiar sight, and walked up to the Ginkgo tree. He pulsed some chakra into it, and went down into the opening as it shut behind him and Ice Fang.

Naruto looked at the untouched base that was littered with dust he quickly made several hand seals as Ice Fang spoke **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough** causing a light gust of wind to clear the dust away into a corner where Naruto sealed it into a scroll.

The boy quickly sat down, and started to unpack his dozens of scrolls. He quickly unsealed a desk, and put it in the corner of a room followed by a chair. Naruto hung dozens of seals on the walls as he painted words below the scrolls. He mulled over what he was getting himself into before he changed his gear.

Naruto was now in the standard ANBU gear with his wolf mask on to hide his identity. 'I think this will make Mizuki a little scared.' thought the boy maniacally as he quickly started to unseal several weapons. He now sported a katana strapped to his back. The entire blade was pitch black with drizzles of crimson splashed log it. He also had a single Karma on either hip with holes in the mini scythe. Lastly he had a scroll strapped to his left bicep. The boy walked out of his hide out followed by Ice Fang as they looked out across the village while Naruto grinned behind his mask.

The boy waited atop the stone faces as he saw movement in the city heading to training ground forty four. He grinned once more as he **Shushined** away in a flash of dark grey mist. He was now in the center of the forest watching the little girl try practicing one of the techniques. She was having a hard time doing an of them.

Midnight came around as did the silver haired instructor. Naruto quickly masked his presence even more when he felt the man appear.

"Hinata give me the scroll." spoke the man viciously as he wore a feral grin with the same look in his eye.

"I couldn't learn any of the jutsus sensei." spoke the girl as she hung her head lower. the response she got was unexpected as a cackle came forth.

" **You seriously believe that this was a test Hinata. For a Hyuuga to not realize this was a scam is extremely sad."** spoke a dark voice from seemingly every direction as a mist started to roll through the forest.

"Who are you?" shouted the two others in the forest.

"Fuck it!" shouted Mizuki as he threw a ball into the mist n Hinata's general location causing a gas to seep out. Instantly, various sounds were heard through the forest as giant creatures started to attack the lavender eyed girl. A long sixteen foot python lunged at her just as Ice Fang pinpointed Hinata, and took her away.

The girl looked at the beast realizing that the back of her outfit was in the mouth of a dog, but not just an dog, no she was in the mouth of Naruto's dog. When they set down just outside of the compound a tall man rushed out.

"Hinata where were you!" shouted the man as a statement.

"Father, I failed to become a ninja." sobbed the girl as her father looked at her with disbelief.

"Stop kidding Hinata, Iruka-san called me today congratulating me on your amazing work. He said he just forgot to give you this because they were out at the time." spoke the girl's father as he handed her a ninja headband. She looked at in disbelief as she hugged him.

"Dad Naruto's in trouble!" shouted Hinata as she explained what happened to her to her father. The man quickly turned signalling to his guards to follow as several white eyed men appeared at his side. The quickly went in the direction where Ice Fang had come from with the beast in tow.

 _Meanwhile with Naruto_

When the mist disappeared a bloody sight could be seen. All the creatures that had been there in the fog were cut up, and bloodied. Sections of snake, tiger, gorilla, and other various creatures were strewn about in a crimson mess. In the center of the mess stood a red painted Naruto who no longer wore his mask.

"Who are you?" spoke a shock stricken Mizuki.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"HAh the Kyuubi brat?" spoke Mizuki with a wide grin as he started to state what the Jinchuuriki really was.

"You think I don't already know that?" spoke the boy as he hadn't moved.

"Mind explaining why you talk now, and not before?"

"Death only speaks when there is a soul to be reaped. Death is always after silence, and is followed by the hush of the dead trailing after him." spoke the boy as he looked up with an evil glint in his eye.

Mizuki stared at him before laughing. After recovering he quickly jumped down as they started to fight. Naruto swung each of his fist lightly as he continued to be beaten back. Just as the man landed a solid punch on Naruto he erupted in a puff of smoke.

"What?!" shouted the man.

" **Whirlpool style: Red Torrent"** whispered a hushed voice as a stream of water erupted from the earth wrapping around where Mizuki once stood. The blue colored water slowly turned crimson as Mizuki could no longer be seen. Just as the ball turned crimson the Hyuugas appeared upon the bloody mess.

The ball suddenly dropped leaving bits of flesh on the soaked ground with various clothes thrown about. The tallest man looked up to see who he presumed to be Naruto just as Ice Fang appeared by the 'ANBU's' side.

" **Let's go Alpha!"** shouted the beast excitedly as Naruto tossed a scroll to the man in robes. The man caught it as the boy vanished. He activated his eyes, and scanned around to see nothing. The man sighed before opening the scroll.

The scroll had a note in it that said *This is the Hokage's scroll of forbidden arts.*. The man nodded as he trudged back to the tower, and left it with the Tiger ANBU.

Naruto strolled through the city till he came upon Ichiraku. It was closed, but he still smiled at the good memories it brought back. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see two girls standing there, one with black the other with purple. He turned to run, but was stopped by a Cat masked Anbu, and a brunette.

"Naruto please listen to us." spoke the Cat ANBU desperately.

 **AN: Hate me all you want for the cliffhanger, but I'm a gonna save it for later. also the current harem hasn't changed, and I'm too lazy to type it, so pm me or leave a review please stating anything you like from additions to the harem, arcs you want to see, flames for me to warm a fire place for Naruto, and etc. Oh, wait sorry Naruto doesn't have a fireplace please hold off on flames. Anyways see you all next time on The Silent Alpha!**


	8. Chapter 8: Talks, Memories, and Teac

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, although I wish I did.**_

 **AN: Hi guys hope you're all doing well I'm gonna keep this relatively short, and tell most at the bottom. Anyways I have a single question… are you all frickin physics. I mean please are you all able to read my mind or tell the future, because some of you are guessing pa I haven't even written, but for those who haven't I will not reveal who knows the future. Oh, well on to the story.**

 **Legend:**

"Humans talking"

'Thinking'

*Writing*

" **Non-human talking"**

' **Non-human thinking'**

 **Jutsu**

 _ **Flashback, Time Skip**_

(Cough and thing like that)

Chapter Eight: Talks, Memories, and Teachers

The young boy froze in fear as he knew he was surrounded. Suddenly an odd smell drifted to his nose, and seconds later Anko dropped to one knee grimacing in pain. When Naruto saw this he realized what he smelled. 'Snake' was the one word that came to the boy's mind as he vanished in a flash appearing above Anko with a ink well in his right hand and a brush in his left. Instantly the boy found where the mark was, and went to work on seal it enough for now. In a matter of seconds a seal was made on her left shoulder. Naruto flew through hand signs before Ice Fang spoke out " **Holy Suppression"** a bright light filled the street as Anko no longer panted in pain. The other three people that had surrounded Naruto looked at him in disbelief as he did what all of Konoha could not in five years in a matter of seconds.

Anko looked up in just as much disbelief till he realized what he did. He stared at his hands wide-eyed before running away. As he flew from rooftop to rooftop he mentally scolded himself for helping someone who betrayed him. He glanced behind him to see the four girls in hot pursuit. Just as he turned his head he tripped falling into the street into something soft.

He put his hands to push himself up till he heard a moan. He quickly lifted himself up to see he had fallen between a woman's chest. He blushed a deep shade of red that was visible to this familiar red head in a blue kimono.

" **There you are Naru-chan!"** yelled the woman as she hugged him all of a sudden slamming his head back into her double D's. Then Ice Fang landed, and shook his head as he laughed.

" **Kyu-chan I think, you're fucking suffocating Alpha, and also just hold him the fuck still some girls are coming to talk to him."** spoke the beast as he sat next to the two of them.

" **Oh, my Naru-chan has a few girl's chasing him already? Geez, dear you're such a lady killer."** she teased before the four girl's landed in front.

"Kyu-chan let me go." whined Naruto as he squirmed.

At this Kyu-chan gasped, and hugged him even tighter as he was no longer facing her, but rather the four girl's were were trying not to laugh at the scene in front of them.

" **My little Nar-chan talked in public!"** proclaimed Kyuubi as she held him still. they stayed like this for a little bit till they saw Anko drop to her knees.

"thank you Naruto-kun." spoke the woman on the ground as she bowed. This surprised the young man before he recollected his thoughts.

" **Alpha wants to know why he should fucking believe you."** spoke Ice Fang as he let a little snarl out. He knew what they really did that day, but he wanted to see if they really felt that way, or if they were just going to do what his alpha misunderstood.

"We never betrayed you!" quickly shouted Kurenai.

"You didn't betray me? Then what do you call handing me over to the masked creatures?" asked the boy out loud much to the surprise of Ice Fang and Kyuubi.

"You mean me? No, I swear I wouldn't hurt you, and why would any other ANBU hurt you Naruto?" asked the cat masked woman.

" **You fuck's mean to tell Alpha you don't know who's fucking lap he's sitting in, or that you never meant to hurt him you little shits? If so why did you fucking bring him to that fucking cat masked lady?"** spoke Ice Fang as he continued to play along as it was now getting slightly hilarious for him.

"Who's lap are you sitting on, and no we never brought you to her. She stopped Hayate from killing you that day. Then she brought you to us for help." spoke Hana. At these words every gear in Naruto's mind started to click into place as the pieces of that day started to make sense now.

"I'm sorry then, but I still won't be able to fully trust you all." spoke Naruto as the others let out a sigh of relief.

"Who's she though?" asked Anko curiously while pointing at Kyuubi.

" **Hello I'm Kyuubi you can just call me Kyu-sama!"** sing songed the red headed woman. At the mention of her being the nine tails the other four tensed up.

" **Don't worry she won't hurt you…for now."** spoke Ice Fang with a grin on his face.

"Wait why do we call you Kyu-sama when Naruto-kun gets to call you Kyu-chan?" asked Anko.

" **He's special to me!"** shouted Kyuubi as she kissed the boy on the cheek.

"Stop Kyu-chan we got to go. I need some sleep for tomorrow!" exclaimed the boy as everyone realized the time.

" **Fine, we'll fucking talk more tomorrow."** spoke Ice Fang as they all nodded, and left to get some sleep.

The morning came quickly as young Naruto awoke from the base he had left more than five years ago, yet it was comfy, secure, and comforting. Naruto got out of bed much to his desire not to. He quickly got dressed in a dark black Anbu shirt with matching pants, over the entire outfit he wore a black cloak with a hood. Then he left without a word leaving his two companions to sleep the day away.

He walked into a little stand that seemed to be slightly disheartened for some odd reason. He looked up to see Ayame, and old man Teuchi. He smiled wide as he looked at them. They turned to the cloaked blonde, and gasped.

"Naruto-kun!" exclaimed Ayame as she jumped over the counter tackling the blonde with a bear hug.

"Hey, Ayame-chan." spoke the boy in a low voice that held happiness.

"Naruto-kun where have you been!" shouted the woman with a stern look as Naruto mouthed the words two pork ramen to the Teuchi who smiled wide at having the boy back.

"Off on an adventure!" the boy shouted with a bright smile as the girl smiled back.

"Ok, but you better tell me about these adventures then."

"Food's ready Naruto!" shouted the old man from the back as Ayame got up, and brought his food to him. Naruto got to the counter, and just asked about what's been happening in Konoha. He listened intently till Ayame mentioned something about a fight in an alley with several ANBU involved. The mention of this caused Naruto to lose focus on Ayame, and to remember a similar incident.

 _ **Flashback**_

A young boy of nine could be seen wearing full black walking through a forest up to a walled village. The village had many mountains and hills that were only dominated by one thing, clouds. The boy stared at the clouds, and smiled as the sun was blocked from view by the clouds cascading a hazy feel onto the village.

The boy walked up to the gates as he looked at the guards they looked at him with curiosity. They started whispering things to one another till they nodded to each other.

"Please follow us." spoke a masked man who suddenly appeared behind the boy. He looked at the figure who wore a mask of a dragon. He had a hint of fear in his eyes as memories rushed through his had, yet he remained calm.

"Ok" spoke the boy briefly as he was led to a tower in the center of the village. As the two people were arriving just in front of the large tower the ANBU led him to the right with the excuse of "The Raikage is not currently in the tower." The boy was led into an alley as another two people appeared these two masked figures bore a mask of a boar and a snake. The first had long green hair while the other had long blonde hair.

"Join us demon." spoke the man with the dragon as the other two girls held Naruto down. The boy struggled against the two female's vice like grips. He looked in horror as many other masked people of varying beasts approached him.

"I don't want to!" shouted the boy as they constantly told him to join them.

"Then we'll make you join us by more...aggressive tactics."spoke the girl to his

left that was holding him to the wall. At the bo hearing this he quickly let out a inaudible whistle.

Instantly, a howl could be heard in the distance. The people holding him down looked in the direction of the sound while the girl's loosened their grip slightly. At this Naruto quickly broke free as he ran away. He quickly looked over his shoulder to see the masked figures giving chase. He quickly rounded a corner knocking over a blonde girl who had her hair tied in a pony tail.

"Sorry!" shouted the boy as he ran past the gates out of the city as he heard dozens of jutsus called out with things flying overhead such as fireballs, lightning, and Waves of Water. The boy ran away ditching the ANBU as he had now gone deep within the country. He let out a sigh before he rested.

 _ **Flashback End**_

The boy refocused on Ayame, but just before he went to talk he looked at the time to see he had to go to the Academy. So with that he left the needed money on the desk as he sprinted to the academy.

He got to his class just on time. He quickly took the only seat not taken in the far left corner. He sat down right behind Hinata as Iruka walked in with a big grin on his face.

"Morning class." spoke the teacher as everyone responded back in a similar manner.

"What's today's lesson Teach?" asked a kid in the back of the class. Naruto just tuned them out, and looked out the window to see Ice Fang walking up with Kyuubi in tow. He grimaced then looked at Iruka just as he said "-ven led by Kakashi with Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai.". This was followed by a pink haired girl screaming "Love triumphs!" and a "Hnn" as well as several groans and disappointing looks.

"Settle down class. Anyways team eight is led by Kurenai with Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. Team Nine is led by Asuma with Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru. Your new teacher will be here shortly" finished Iruka as he looked up to see Naruto with a hand up.

"Yes Naruto?" asked Iruka as Ice Fang walked into the classroom.

" **What fucking team are Alpha and me in?"** barked the dog.

"Oh, that well…the Hokage said to go talk to him. Something about…too much evil in the tower." spoke Iruka as Naruto nodded and walked out. The boy quickly went to the tower than into the Hokage's room.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Ahh, yes, due to you not having been in school as long as the others I have decided to have you do simple D-rank missions, and to learn from various other teachers to improve your level to sufficiency."

"So basically, because I entered last minute I screwed the whole amount of students up so you had to think of an alternative, and due to being lazy, and having 'evil' to deal with you decided on this, because it would decrease the amount of paperwork, right?" spoke Naruto as the man just stared wide eyed at his careful deduction.

"Umm, I choose to retain information regarding that, and also here are the teachers you can choose to learn from for now." spoke the Hokage as he put out five papers. The five papers had the names *Anko, Ibiki, Hana, Hayate, and Guy*

"Hmm, what would each teach me?"

"Anko would teach Stealth, Survival, Poisons, and how to use Kunai and Shurikens. Ibiki would teach Interrogation. Hana would teach Chakra control, Medical Ninjutsu, and Tracking. Hayate would teach Kenjutsu and gathering Intel, and lastly Guy would teach you Taijutsu." spoke the old man.

"I'll pick Ibiki as my first teacher." spoke the boy as the old man had an appalled visage. Naruto just ignored him, and picked up the paper with *Ibiki* written on it.

The boy looked at the paper that said he could be found at the prison, so Naruto started going to the man. He walked down the dark stairs where screams of pain could be heard.

Naruto walked up to a iron door, and opened it while Ica Fang spoke " **Naruto here to be taught."**.

"Ah, so you are the student, I thought you would start with something more…relaxing." spoke a man with scars covering his face.

" **Alpha I leave you with this man."** spoke Ice Fang as he walked out.

"Hmm, so what do you already know about the subjects I am teaching?" asked the man.

"I don't know much about interrogation." spoke the boy as the a just smiled wide with glee.

'This will be very fun.' thought the sadistic man with glee.

 _ **Time Skip**_

Naruto walked out of the prison again as he had finally finished his course with Ibiki, and he was slightly sad at this. He now saw the man as more of a Father figure he never had. A messed up and sadistic father, but a father nonetheless. Ibiki and Naruto had grown close through the inflicting pain upon prisoners, and gathering intel on what Kakashi looked like without his mask on. Unfortunately he never figure out what was hidden beneath the man's mask, but he figured he's find out one day.

The boy walked up to the Hokage's tower as he was ready for another teacher. He walked in to find the Hokage sitting in his seat signing papers that seemed to grow by the second. The man was sweating rivers at how much of an exercise he was getting by just signing things.

The man looked up and handed the boy a stack of seven papers while he said "Choose one." and got back to signing papers that were starting to touch the ceiling.

The papers Naruto looked at had *Yugao: Kenjutsu and Speed Training, Hana: Chakra Control, Tracking, and Medical Ninjutsu, Kurenai: Genjutsu and Chakra Control, Kakashi: Elemental Ninjutsu, Guy: Strength Training, Speed Training, and Taijutsu, Hayate: Kenjutsu and Intel Gathering, and Anko: Poisons, Stealth, and Survival.* written on the papers.

"Hokage I'll choose…"

 **AN: Hi Yay another cliff hanger. So You guys can choose the second sensei. I chose the first because I have plans for the interrogation, many, many plans. So leave a review for that the harem, and possible arcs. Speaking the last two I will do wave and the chunin exam for now. The harem currently has: Mei, Yugao, Hinata, Yugito, Kurenai, Anko, Hana, Shizuka, Samui, Mabui, Pakura, Karin, Kin, and Karui. So I will be releasing the next chapter in like two weeks cause I'm gonna be really busy for a while. Anyways see you all next time on The Silent Alpha!**


	9. Chapter 9: Broken Fangs

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, although I wish I did.**_

 **AN: Ok, so I probably should have said this in the very first AN I ever did, but I didn't so, oh well. Anyways for those of you saying 'hey you aren't following your own words of him being a mute!' I say gomen. The reason as the summary will now be completed (Something big happens and the writing comes in huge handy as of the end of this chapter). Anyways that's it really, but I could use some more reviews as I got like three for the teachers. To those of you who did leave any type of review thank you very much!**

 **Legend:**

"Humans talking"

'Thinking'

*Writing*

" **Non-human talking"**

' **Non-human thinking'**

 **Jutsu**

 _ **Flashback, Time Skip**_

(Cough and thing like that)

Chapter Nine: Broken Fangs

"Hokage I'll choose-"

" **Hey, Alpha is it time to choose the next fucking teacher!?"**

"Yeah, why do you ask Ice Fang?"

" **Cause it's my fucking turn to choose, and we need to go see Hana!"** shouted the beast.

"Fine, you heard us Hokage."

"Ah, ok I'll inform her." spoke the old man in a worn out tone as if he was being hypnotized by the work in front of him. The boy looked at him skeptically before beginning to walk out. "Wait, Naruto I have one question for you." spoke the old man in a deadly serious tone as Naruto stopped, and looked back at him.

"Yes?"

"What restaurant would you suggest for really good food?" asked the man as the wolf and boy both fell over.

"Ichiraku's" spoke the boy as he ran out to escape anymore stupid questions.

"I thought so…" spoke the old man darkly as he wore cynical grin.

Naruto was walking down the road at a very leisurely rate as he went a sudden gust a wind push him forward slightly knocking him over. He looked up to see flashes of black fly forward.

"What was that about?"

" **Beats the fucking shit out of me."** responded Ice Fang as they started to walk to Ichiraku for some ramen.

When they finally got there they were greeted by orange and red instead of a calm busy stall. Smoke billowed from the flames as a girl no older than nineteen came stumbling out calling for her grandfather. She looked around till she saw Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, please save my grandfather!" cried the girl as the restaurant was being burnt to the ground while tears poured from her eyes till she finally . The young boy looked on in horror as someone he cared for like a dad came running out in flames. The old man could be seen swatting himself and trying to put the flames out as he suddenly stopped, and then fell to the floor in a heap of burning ash. The boy slowly began to cry till he heard shouts from nearby. He turned in hope of having help to put the fire out.

"There's the demon!" shouted one woman as a horde followed behind her. They came bearing clubs, knives, broken glass bottles, and various other weapons.

"Get him!" shouted another in the crowd as they charged the boy.

"Ice Fang put her somewhere safe!" shouted the boy as he sprinted away while the wolf jumped from roof to roof with the unconscious woman on his back. All the while Naruto was jumping from shadow to roof and back trying to hide. He finally lost the villagers so he hid in his base he had before he left the village.

'I'll be safe here' thought the boy in comfort as an explosion was heard behind him. He looked over to see several ninja and villagers walking through smoke where the entrance would have been. They all wore sick grins as they walked towards the scared boy. Each person holding a weapon of sorts.

They beat him viciously leaving him drenched in his own blood in a near death situation. He slowly drifted into a coma as he heard footsteps getting louder with each passing moment. The boy descended into darkness with one thought on his mind.

'This all happened because I spoke. This all happened because I told someone something they wanted. My own mouth betrayed me.' thought the boy as he kept reciting it in his mind slowly thrusting his heart into darkness.

The boy woke up, and slowly looked himself over to see that he was covered in bandages. He looked to the side to see Kyuubi sitting against a wall. He looked at her gratefully before he stood up. He slowly walked forward, and looked around.

He looked for several minutes till he found a black board with a small amount of chalk. He picked them up, and slowly trudged out as the sun bore upon his figure.

He looked at the rising sun with an emotionless expression adorning his face. His eyes held look of sorrow as he trudged into town with his black robe hiding his cut up and crimson stained clothes. The boy walked up to the old burned stall to see it was now ashes. The boy had a far away look in his eyes as he crouched down and grabbed a handful of ash before a single tear fell from his eye.

'This is all because I spoke a single word.' thought the boy as sadness washed over him. He quickly sealed away the handful of ashes before walking away as a single figure followed him.

The boy walked around as he had noticed the figure following him since a few moments after he had sealed the ashes away. He quickly rounded a corner as he stopped suddenly unsealing a single kunai from a seal on the inside of his robe much to his amusement at the thought of irony. **(AN: If you don't get the irony then go read some other fanfics for the actual irony)**

As soon as the figure rounded the corner Naruto grabbed the figure with the kunai to the person's neck. The figure stopped abruptly as not to get their throat cut.

"It's me Hiashi." spoke the man with a slight amount of surprise in his voice as he slowly pulled the hood back to reveal his face. Naruto took a step back in response a he eyed the man with an expressionless look. Naruto quickly scribbled the words *And why were you following me?* onto the board.

"Why did you save my daughter? We never did a thing to help you yet you helped her anyways." spoke Hiashi coldly as he examined the by.

*It was for person gain* wrote the boy on the board.

"Personal gain? So you didn't do any of that, because of any thoughts or other motives?" questioned the man with a raised eyebrow.

*None Whatsoever. Anyways bye.* wrote the boy as he quickly disappeared in a **Shushin**.

"Why did he talk to me through writing though?" the man questioned himself before walking back towards his mansion.

The young boy robed in black walked around till he came back to the destroyed hideout he used as a kid. He looked at it with sadness as the events filtered through his mind once more. He knew they hated him, yet never once before had they actually hurt someone else. Naruto clenched both fists in rage as his mind began to focus on the betrayal of the Hokage. He had to make the Hokage pay, and he knew just how to do it.

 **AN: Hi guys so I'm finally back from my trip, and I'm sorry about the short chapter, but if I continue any further I wouldn't know when it would end. Also I've decided to start pumping out chapters as soon as I'm done with them instead of waiting to finish another chapter. So the current Harem is: Mei, Yugao, Hinata, Yugito, Kurenai, Anko, Hana, Shizuka, Samui, Mabui, Pakura, Karin, Kin, Karui, Female Kyuubi, and Tayuya. Also guys don't worry about having too many women because there are more than the use of training for clones. Also I need reviews for ideas and stuff if possible. Next hope you all like a plot twist I have planned for some of the next few chapters. (It involves the hokage!) Also what did you all think of the whole event where I have finally gotten on track with my summary I wrote. Well see you all next time on The Silent Alpha! Ja ne!**


	10. Chapter 10: Missing

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, although I wish I did.**_

 **AN: Hey guys told you all I would upload faster, but just making a single shout out. Damn you Miserywolf97 and your mind reading powers (at least you didn't guess the full truth)! I mean if you all are wondering what go read his review. Anyways on with the story.**

 **Legend:**

"Humans talking"

'Thinking'

*Writing*

" **Non-human talking"**

' **Non-human thinking'**

 **Jutsu**

 _ **Flashback, Time Skip**_

(Cough and thing like that)

Chapter 10: Missing

Naruto was walking back to his old broken hideout as Kyuubi came out. She looked at him with concern at seeing him out and about, but what she was more worried about was his emotional standpoint.

" **Are you ok Naru-kun?"**

*I'm fine* wrote the boy as he walked past her. He walked straight to the back wall, and performed some hand signs before thrusting his hand onto the wall. It opened slightly to reveal the old chest he once found when he was younger. He had chosen to put it here for, security reasons.

He walked up to the chest, opened it, and pulled out several vials of red liquid. He popped the corks off of the five test tubes, and slowly smelt each and every one of them. He capped four out of the five, and drank the one he left open. His eyes flickered red slightly, and then returned back to the sky blue color.

" **That time again?"** question Kyuubi with a sad look on her face. Naruto's only reply was a mere nod of his head before he walked out of the base. When he got out he whistled, and the next thing he knew Ice Fang was behind him with a questioning look.

Naruto turned around to see a little girl no older than ten on the floor asleep. He walked up to her, and slowly started to rub her hair gently. The girl smiled slightly in response to this as if she felt happy. Naruto smiled slightly before remembering what happened to the one this little girl called her grandfather.

Naruto picked the little girl up, and brought her over to Kyuubi who seemed to understand what he wanted. So, Naruto walked over to Ice Fang, and patted his head earning a look of happiness from the wolf.

The young blonde boy then grabbed a handful of ash from his seal inside his cloak, and brought it up to Ice Fang's nose to sniff. The dog looked at his alpha questioningly before nodding.

" **What did you want to learn from this?"** asked the beast curiously. Naruto resealed the ash before writing *Who do you smell that you have smelt on my clothes before?*

" **The only familiar smell was that of a man's."**

*Follow me.* wrote the boy as he started running back to the burnt down stall.

When they got there the boy immediately started to dig through the ash, and came across two burnt chef hats. He brought the two to the wolf who sat a few meters away.

" **Only one of them Fucking are or were here."** replied the beast as he swiped as his nose to clear it of the foul stench of burnt flesh.

Naruto's eyes immediately lit up he pulled his board out and asked *Who was here?*

" **The man from earlier…. why?"** asked the wolf. Naruto merely sighed in relief. He didn't know where she was, but she was more or less alive at the moment. He still felt sad that he had lost the closest thing he ever had to a father, but was happy he hadn't lost Ayame.

Naruto looked at the scorched building one last time before deciding he needed to start going to the classes he had with Hana. He didn't want to go, but he knew Ice Fang needed someone to spend time with besides his alpha. Naruto continued walking down the street deep in thought not noticing three people walk up right beside him.

"You okay Naruto-kun?" asked a familiar voice as Naruto looked up to see Kurenai, Anko, and Hana wearing concerned faces.

*I'm fine* wrote the blonde accompanied by a sad smile.

"Naruto-kun does this have to do with the fire?" inquired Anko as Naruto visibly tensed. The boy shook his head as he calmed down to walk normally much to the ire of the three women.

"Naruto-kun you can trust us, after all e start training in a four days." spoke Hana.

" **Fucking stop trying to pry into alpha's business you little shits!"** shouted Ice Fang as the three girls looked at the beast with a slight amount of agitation.

*You'll get used to his choice of words*

"Fine Naruto but you better show up at my compound in four days, ok?" said Hana as Naruto nodded in response before the two groups split apart.

 **AN: Sorry for the late update I was planning on releasing this chapter yesterday, but my power went out for the day. Anyways I've changed my mind on something after reading a few stories. So if you want Tsunade in the harem she can be in it, but I will put Kushina in with her. So you either get neither of them or both. So the current harem is: Mei, Yugao, Hinata, Yugito, Kurenai, Anko, Hana, Shizuka, Samui, Mabui, Pakura, Karin, Kin, Karui, Female Kyuubi, Tayuya, and Ayame. Ok So thank you all for your support on this story I honestly thought that I may have maybe two dozen people who would follow this, but that goal I set of at least getting that many was blown out of the water by having 318. That makes feel so happy, anyways please leave a review stating what you would like to see Ie. like having Konoha destroyed or some other random event. Well see you all next time on The Silent Alpha! Ja ne!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Clock is Still Running

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, although I wish I did.**_

 **AN: Here's the new chapter hope you all like it.**

 **Legend:**

"Humans talking"

'Thinking'

*Writing*

" **Non-human talking"**

' **Non-human thinking'**

 **Jutsu**

 _ **Flashback, Time Skip**_

(Cough and thing like that)

Chapter 11: The Clock is Still Running

Naruto was walking down the road till he realized he needed to start doing missions. As much as he hated the fact he had to do them for the villagers, but he needed the money. So, he walked into the Hokage's tower to gain the glare of the receptionist, but merely shrugged it off. He quickly went into the Hokage's room much to the old man's surprise at seeing him.

He walked over to a small cabinet in the corner, and grabbed a random D-rank mission from the shelf, and brought it to the hokage. The man nodded, and Naruto walked out still leaving the hokage with a fish out of water jutsu active. The boy walked out, and looked at the mission. It said to go to the large farm on the outskirts of town, and pull the weeds out. The boy sighed at the knowledge that he had to do at least twenty of these stupid missions.

Naruto walked to the farm, and knocked on the door. As the door opened a old woman was revealed with a scowl.

"How can I help _you_?" asked the woman with venom in her voice.

*I'm here to pull the weeds.*

"Not a chance demon. You would probably poison our crops, or you might even taint the land making it stop growing things."

*I'm here for the mission you requested.* wrote the boy with a stern glare upon his face.

"And I said NO! Get the hell out you brat!"

*I am here for MY mission.*

"I don't care!" shouted the woman as she opened the door, and backhanded the blonde. The boy turned his head back, and glared daggers at the woman. He spat at her bare feet before walking around a corner.

Once out of sight he made several hand signs before transforming into a brown haired boy who looked constantly tired. He then walked up to the door, and knocked on it to have an angry looking old man answer the door this time while shouting "We said to leave us the hell alone demon!"

Then when he saw Naruto disguised he apologized, and led him out to the farm, and watched as he pulled the weeds. Several hours passed till Naruto finished the job. He got the family to stamp the folder as th boy **Shushined** to the hokage, and threw it onto the table. The man looked at it with disgust before paying the young boy ten thousand ryo. The boy looked at the money, grabbed it, and then walked out. He was walking back to the broken hideout here he last saw Kyuubi.

He arrived to see her awake, and tending to the now awake brown haired little girl. She looked at Naruto with a face that hinted a little fear before Kyuubi started to rub her head, and told her he was a friend of hers. Her demeanor then changer to a happy face as she ran over to the boy, and hugged him.

Naruto smiled at the girl who was less than a head smaller than he, before he felt sick to his stomach. He grimaced in pain, before clutching it.

" **Naru-kun what's wrong!"** shouted Kyuubi as she ran to his side. The boy started coughing viciously before turning over, and coughing blood out onto the grass.

" **The second vile?"** asked the crimson haired women as Naruto nodded while still coughing up a storm of red. Instantly, the woman dashed to the base, and grabbed the vial with the number two on it, and ran out. She sat the boy up, and uncapped the container. She then poured it down the boy's throat as he tried his hardest to not cough.

The boy drank it as he grimaced from the horrible taste. He coughed a little more, but this time red didn't fly from his mouth. After a minute he stopped coughing, and started to breath properly. He looked up at the sad faced fox to see her near tears.

" **Naru-kun I think it's almost time."** whispered the woman. The boy looked up at the woman and smiled before bringing up the board with *two more days?* written on it. The kitsune smiled at him before smiling, bending over, and kissing him on the forehead.

" **Ok, but only because you asked Na-ru-kun~"** the woman whispered into his ear seductively as his eyes drooped shut letting sleep take him once more.

 **AN: So nothing much to say besides read, review, like, favorite, or whatever we authors are supposed to say. Also current harem is: Mei, Yugao, Hinata, Yugito, Kurenai, Anko, Hana, Shizuka, Samui, Mabui, Pakura, Karin, Kin, Karui, Female Kyuubi, Tayuya, Ayame, Tsunade, Kushina, and Shizune. Anyways see you all next time on The Silent Alpha! Ja ne!**


	12. Chapter 12: Finished

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, although I wish I did.**_

 **AN: Hi guys sorry for the short chapters my mind has been hating me recently. Anyways thanks to all you loyal readers I'll try to push through it.**

 **Legend:**

"Humans talking"

'Thinking'

*Writing*

" **Non-human talking"**

' **Non-human thinking'**

 **Jutsu**

 _ **Flashback, Time Skip**_

(Cough and thing like that)

Chapter 12: Finished...

Naruto woke up as light beat upon his eyes. He opened them to see a redhead snuggled up to him. Today was the last day, no twelve hours he could touch her in this realm. All because of the stupid condition. He was brought out of his thoughts as he felt her grip tighten on him, and her face squint. She whimpered subtly as he snuggled closer to her which seemed to relieve the girl as her face switched to a comforted one.

He smiled at her then wandered back to the events of the last few days. He had wanted to be with her as much as possible so they had decided she would help him on his missions. Which as of now he had now eleven D-rank missions under his belt thanks to his shadow clones. So he was now eligible for a C-rank mission if accompanied by a sensei who gave their recommendation.

Naruto knew that tomorrow he would start training with Hana, but he still wanted to spend time with Kyu-chan. That's when a pair of rubies fluttered open, and stared lovingly into a pair of sapphires. The owners smiled at each other till, much begrudgingly they got up to get ready for this…. evil day. Naruto Quickly got up, and went over to the last vial on the table he uncorked it, and swiftly drank it. He looked back at the fox with eyes of sadness.

" **Oh c'mon Naru-kun you know this would happen. This only means you need to get some more from her."**

*I know, I just wanted to spend more time with you Kyu-chan.*

" **Break up theFucking love fest please. We need to get to work on training Alpha."** spoke Ice Fang as he approached the two.

" **He's right dear we need to train you some more."**

*Give me an hour. I'm almost done with this seal.* wrote the boy as he went to a desk with an ink well, a feather, a knife, and a scroll with many intricate designs swirling about.

An hour passed quickly as Naruto looked at his creation with pride. With one thought flowing in his mind. 'Soon, soon I can take my revenge.'

" **Hurry up!"** shouted an angry wolf as Naruto put the scroll down carefully, and sprinted out.

When Naruto got to the two waiting creatures he paled when he saw Kyuubi holding an all too familiar grin.

" **Naru-kun, it's time to amp up the weight again~"** spoke Kyuubi in a bittersweet voice. At this Naruto started sweating bullets as he approached the crimson haired beauty.

The woman quickly wrapped her hands in a cloak of red chakra before putting the two on his chest, then each arm, and finally ending on both legs. Naruto lifted one leg, and fell over.

*How much now?*

" **Don't worry alpha we only doubled the weight!"** spoke a certain beast with an excited bark.

*Damn you both.*

Naruto slowly recovered, and stood up somehow before walking over to hug Kyuubi once more. They hugged each other tightly before they let go.

 **(AN: Ok so you don't have to but I think it helps enhance the feeling of this part) Start song- Falling inside the black - Skillet**

The day went on without much happening before eleven hours passed. Standing on the fourth's head is a crying blonde being held by crimson haired woman caressing his head, and speaking soothing words into his ear.

" **Don't worry, you'll see me later. I just need to sleep for a while till I get back."**

*Exactly, if only I didn't have to deal with this when you came out then we could be together forever!*

" **But just think Naru-kun if you didn't have to deal with the demonic urges you would die whenever I came out."** spoke the woman as her body flickered for a second.

*I know, that's why I sent her a letter yesterday* wrote the still crying boy as Kyuubi's body began to flicker more often till it began to just fade.

" **Just remember that I love you de-"** spoke the woman before she fully phased out of existence leaving a boy howling on the floor.

 **Song End**

Naruto slowly stood after he recovered from his loss of a friend for a good while. He looked up to the sky in anguish as he didn't want his foxy friend to leave. He knew she had to lest he lost control of his….urges. Those damn stupid demon urges. Why? Why did he or any jinchuuriki have to get them with this technique.

Yes, he got demonic urges of the vampiric kind whenever his bijuu got pulled out of him. It was either turning slightly demonic to have a link with her when she was out, or to be on the floor dead with her free to roam. He obviously chose the former as he didn't want to die just yet. He looked back to the city he despised as he went back inside the forest.

He got back to his base as he started to whittle wood in the shape of a woman. It took him quite a while till he had finished his already nearly finished full sized sculpture of voluptuous woman due to the fact he took great care to etch every possible detail into the sculpture. He looked at his creation with a smile. 'Soon, very soon….' went through his head as he let it rest against a wall.

All he had to do now was get some paint, a blood seal, and lastly a certain type of chakra. He knew how to get the paint easily and he could create the blood seal even easier it was just a matter of time till he got the chakra he needed.

He walked into the forest, and gathered a multitude of colors varying from red to blue, black to white, and green to purple. He then went back to the base, and scribbled on a scroll to create a blood seal. He painted the wooden sculpture with red hair that fell to her waist. Two patched one on either side came in front of her hair in the shape of fangs, and a single stray tuft was tied to her right side by a green pin making it slightly thicker than the left. She had amethysts for eyes with small onyx gems for pupils. She also had a button nose accompanied by thin sharp eyebrows. Lastly she wore a green dress over a white shirt.

Naruto backed up from his painted sculpture, and smiled. Nw he just had to wait till it dried which would be a good several hours. He looked outside to see the moon nearing its peak, and so he decided now would be a good time to let sleep wash over him once more.

The following morning he got up bright and early as Ice Fang was already up, and hunting for their breakfast. Naruto quickly checked to see if the paint was done drying to see it wasn't quite done, but it was close. The blonde sighed, and then turned to see Ice Fang dragging a juvenile deer in.

After the two had eaten their fill they rushed out to go to the Inuzuka compound lest they feel the wrath of another woman. He hated how they all seemed to hit so hard. It was as if you were being hit in the head with an anvil, although that's only the weak ones. He never could piss off kyuubi, or else she might seriously drop a mountain on his head.

He shrugged it off as he arrived at the building that Hana had described to him. He rang the doorbell on the old looking house. A creak could be heard as an older woman with short spiky black hair similar to Naruto's own hair, two red fangs on either cheek, and black vertical slits for eyes. She smiled at him with a feral grin.

"You must be Naruto." stated the woman as she looked at him closely losing her smile as it was replaced with a curious look. The boy merely nodded in response to the woman as she led him into the house, and told him to wait as Hana was in a meeting for a bachelor.

A few minutes later screaming could be heard followed by the sound of glass shattering and objects being thrown. Moments after the sound a shinobi with and glasses was sprinting out of the house as fast as he could as an angry looking Hana dashed out with a tick mark on her head.

"Get back here you damn pervert, and take what's coming to you!" shouted Hana as she stopped just in front of her house.

"Hana Naruto is waiting for training in the living room." shouted Hana's mother as the girl had a surprised look on her face. She suddenly heard barking, and turned around to see her dog playing with Ice Fang. She smiled then remembered Naruto, and walked back into the house. She got in the house to see a calm looking boy staring at her.

"Hi Naruto-san."

*Hello Hana-san* wrote the boy much to Hana's surprise, but she didn't pry due to knowing how she, and most other people felt about it.

"How are you doing?"

*Fine. Can we start training?*

"Excited are we?"

*No I merely wish to finish the training to take on more missions.* wrote the boy as Hana was slightly angered that she didn't get the reaction she hoped for from her teasing.

"Ok, let's get to work then." spoke Hana, and with that the day went on quickly as Naruto did the chakra exercises shown to him. She was surprised he knew them, and could already do them. So she started to teach him some basic tracking methods. After the day of four hour training was over Naruto left, and took Ice Fang with him who was very happy at meeting his friend once more over the many years.

When they got home Naruto looked at the paint to see it dried. He smirked as he put the blood seal on the abdomen of the wooden sculpture. He made several hand seals, and then passed out. He woke up with several different colored chakras in front of him He saw light blue, dark blue, and finally red. He stared at the three intently till he grabbed the dark blue one, and closed his eyes.

He the awoke back in the regular world with on hand covered in dark blue. He quickly drew blood on his other hand, and swiped it across the seal before putting his chakra covered hand onto the blood. The seal glowed red before it faded. He smiled then grabbed the seal he made yesterday, and put it over the bloodied scroll. He too a step back, and smiled.

The wooden sculpture seemed to become less like wood, and more like a real woman. Suddenly the woman fluttered her eyes open.

"Where am I?" asked the woman.

*Welcome home….mom* wrote the boy before wrapping his mother in a tight hug.

 **AN: Hi guys so that's it for this chapter, hope you all like it. So the current harem is: Mei, Yugao, Hinata, Yugito, Kurenai, Anko, Hana, Shizuka, Samui, Mabui, Pakura, Karin, Kin, Karui, Female Kyuubi, Tayuya, Ayame, Tsunade, Kushina, Shizune, and four maybe five secret people. So sorry to you all, but I am now closing the harem. Also if you happen to guess one of these secret people then I will reveal them. Aside from that thank you all for your continued support and See you all next time on The Silent Alpha! Ja ne!**


	13. Chapter 13: Mommy and a mission

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, although I wish I did.**_

 **AN: Sorry for the late update. Life just decided to get chaotic for me. Anyways you mind readers that guessed people will find things out at the bottom!**

 **Legend:**

"Humans talking"

'Thinking'

*Writing*

" **Non-human talking"**

' **Non-human thinking'**

 **Jutsu**

 _ **Flashback, Time Skip**_

(Cough and thing like that)

Chapter 13: Mommy and a mission

"Who are you?" asked the redheaded woman who the blonde was hugging just as Ice Fang walked up to see the two.

" **Alpha who is she?"** asked the beast as Naruto let go of his mother, and looked at the wolf.

*This is my mother Kushina, Mom this is my...friend Ice Fang* wrote the boy as he passed slightly earning a chuckle from the sailor mouthed wolf.

"Son? When did I ever have a son?" asked the woman instantly breaking the boy's heart.

*Mom it's me, Naruto. You know your's and the fourth's son?*

"The fourth, as in Minato?" asked Kushina earning a nod from the boy and dog. "Why would I have had a son with that asshole?" asked the woman earning a single grin at the language and a confused blonde.

*But you're my mother. Remember you died when Kyu-chan attacked the village?*

"Kyu-chan? you mean Kyuubi?"

" **No he's talking about some other fucking nine tailed fox."** spoke Ice Fang sarcastically earning a tick mark on Kushina's forehead.

"When did kyuubi attack, and why? She would never do that. Wait, where am I?" asked the woman earning two face faults do to just now realizing she didn't know where she was.

*Do you not remember having a child mom?*

"No, I never would have had a child with that bastard, and I definitely haven't done the deed yet." spoke the redhead shamelessly.

'I think something's wrong.' spoke the young boy in his head.

' **I know there fucking is. I can smell ink shit on her, active ink."**

'What do you mean Ice Fang?'

' **Someone put a seal on her fucking memories or something, and she definitely has a problem for not remembering when the kyuubi fucking attacked… or your birth.'**

'Do you think I messed up on the seal?'

' **Not a fucking chance, I had Yorik the shithead look it over while you were out, and even he said it was going to fucking work properly.'**

'How did he know it would work?'

' **We kinda tested it out, twice...'**

'You know how I feel about you touching my stuff.'

' **Well oh well get the fuck over it.'**

'Fine we'll finish this later.'

"Hmm, Naruto that name sounds familiar…" spoke the redhead to herself.

*Yeah you named me after a fishcake mom.*

"Hey don't get sassy with me kid! Although...that does sound like something I would do…" spoke the redheaded woman as she struck a thinking pose.

'I think we'll need Kyuubi in order to see the seal.'

' **Well you'll need to fucking wait until she wakes up Alpha.'**

'I know.' thought the boy as he looked at Ice Fang.

"I still don't believe you boy." spoke Naruto's mom as she came out of her thoughts.

*It's fine just stay with Ice Fang until Kyuubi wakes up.*

"What do I mean I can just talk with her, give me a minute." spoke Kushina as she sat down to meditate.

" **You won't get anywhere with that fucking method."** spoke Ice Fang as the redhead's eyes shot open.

"Why can't I talk to Kyuubi?" asked the woman in worry.

*Because she is inside of me* wrote the boy as he lifted his shirt, and channeled chakra through his body making the seal on his abdomen.

"So you might be telling the truth then, but how am I alive?"

*I revived you with the seal on your abdomen.* wrote the boy as he placed his hand on her shoulder, and pushed his chakra into her. Then the seals glowed through her shirt to reveal his words of truth.

"So there is some truth to your words. Alright then I'll listen to you for now, but I warn you now, you still tread on thin ice."

*As long as I have the chance.* wrote the boy as he began to walk away.

"Where are you going Naruto-san?"

" **He's got training with Hana the shithead."**

"Oh, ok." spoke the redhead as the blonde just walked without looking back. He was still heart broken over his mother not knowing who he was, but he was happy to atleast see her. So with a sigh he trudged on to the Inuzuka compound with a purpose to train, and to find Ayame.

Naruto quickly arrived at the compound as he nearly sprinted there, not from excitement, but rather to escape the stares of the public. There stares were slowly driving him to madness. He was nearing his breaking point once more, and he hadn't even been in the city for a full year. The only thing keeping him sane is the thought that it was all a mere test.

Yes, a test to see if he had what it took to fulfill his plan, and he knew he would. Whether it took a day, a week, or a year, all depended on when she would come back. He only needed to wait until she got over their deaths, whether by time...or from a push. He was brought out of his musings when the large building appeared in front of him.

He walked up, and knocked to have it open by Hana. She smile at him, before fully opening the door.

"Alright Naruto-kun you ready for your first real mission." asked the brunette as she took a step out, and closed the door behind her.

*What do you mean by a real mission? I've done those poor excuses of D-ranks.*

"Well you're in luck, cause we're going to be doing your first C-rank mission. Here's the details. Be at the gate in an hour." spoke the woman right before she handed him a folder, and then disappeared back inside.

The boy looked inside the folder to see it was a joint operation between him, Hana, and team eight. The mission was to escort a man back home in wave country, and guard him as he was building the bridge. He smiled at finally having a chance to do an actual mission, and to top it off he would be able to see Tsunami again.

'Hey Ice Fang I'm going to be gone for about two weeks inform mom of it, and makes sure she stays hidden, Ja ne!'

' **You got it Alpha make sure to give whoever the fuck is in your way some hell!"**

 **AN: Ok sorry for the long time since the last update, but I was lost on the road of life! Just kidding I had a lot of things come up, and the updates will start to not only slow down, but also hopefully get bigger instead of my one thousand word crap (although it might be 1k but that will be the least I give.) Also you frikin people have mind powers, and have made me want to add more people which I will. So the current harem is: Mei, Yugao, Hinata, Yugito, Kurenai, Anko, Hana, Shizuka, Samui, Mabui, Pakura, Karin, Kin, Karui, Female Kyuubi, Tayuya, Ayame, Tsunade, Kushina, Shizune and the people you all have guessed are Temari, Tsume, Nibi (Yugito's tailed beast although this one is the maybe), and then two more secret people. Also I have added Mito, and one more secret person who Narukushina has guessed. I won't say who, so even you who guess it won't know. Bwahahah. So that's it have a nice day, and See you all next time on The Silent Alpha! Ja ne!**


	14. Chapter 14: Crimson Wave

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, although I wish I did.**_

 **AN: No this won't be your regular wave arc mission (Also Naruto may talk, but it is only during fights at the moment.)**

 **Legend:**

"Humans talking"

'Thinking'

*Writing*

" **Non-human talking"**

' **Non-human thinking'**

 **Jutsu**

 _ **Flashback, Time Skip**_

(Cough and thing like that)

Chapter 14: Crimson Wave

Naruto was waiting at the gate for the other team, his teacher, and for their client still wondering who he is as he didn't feel like reading who the client was, and merely skimmed the contents of the folder. The young boy had thoughts racing through his little twelve year old brain at enormous speeds.

The boy kept on thinking of where Ayame was as he still hadn't seen her since the accident with the fire. The boy looked up, and felt his heart drop when he thought next of Kyuubi. He still missed her, even though he knew in a day, or two she would wake up. Then he could talk to her to his heart's content.

The boy was suddenly brought out of his musings at the sound of yelling.

"Oh, come on Shino it was just a joke." shouted a boy with a dog on his head.

"A can of bug spray is no joke." spoke the boy with the color of his shirt covering his lower face in a serious tone. As he turned his head away from Kiba.

"Hinata-chan help me out here!" shouted the feral boy in exasperation.

"I told you not to wave the empty can around Shino." spoke Hinata shyly, but without stuttering.

"Oh, c'mon not you too. All I did was say he needed to pack a little for the trip, and it was a joke!" shouted the boy once more.

"That was a horrible joke then. I mean c'mon you could've at least used a full can!" shouted Hana berating him on his joke, along with her dog barking its approval.

"Hana-chan how can you encourage your brother?!" shouted a slightly angry Kurenai.

"No one got hurt, so its all good. Oh, hi Naruto-kun!" shouted Hana as the group walked over to the boy with Kiba, and Shin still arguing, well mostly Kiba as Shino was ignoring him.

"Naruto-san where is the bridge builder?" asked Kurenai as she walked over to the boy.

*I don't know.* wrote the boy as Kurenai nodded already informed of the talking or lack of talking situation from her discussion with Hana.

 _ **Flashback - two day ago**_

"Hey Kurenai-chan, Anko-chan, and Yugao-chan!" yelled the Inuzuka heiress as she ran at her friends with a look of urgency on her face, and in her tone of voice.

"What's up Hana-chan?" asked Anko out of worry as she also seemed to pick up on the blatant display of urgency.

"Naruto-kun isn't talking!"

"What do you mean he was talking to us just yesterday?" spoke Yugao with a confused expression on her face.

"I mean he isn't talking he's using a chalkboard to communicate." Hana stated this time a little quieter as not to alert someone else.

"Why?" asked Kurenai in a shocked tone.

"I think it has something to do with the place that got burned down three days ago." spoke Hana in a hushed tone of voice as the other three's eyes widened in realization.

"Ayame and Teuchi…" Anko, Kurenai, and Yugao spoke in unison to in thought to give a laugh at what just took place.

"Yeah, so what do we do?" asked Hana a little louder than before.

"We should leave him be for now, but I do have one question." spoke Yugao in a deadly serious tone leaving the other three on edge.

"What?" asked the other three females in unison once more not laughing.

"Why are we talking in unison!" spoke the girl chuckling slightly as the other three stared at her with deadpanned expression before joining Yugao in the giggling session.

 _ **Flashback End**_

"So you six are my guards?" asked an old man who sounded familiar to the blonde haired boy.

"Yes, client-san we are your escorts." spoke Kurenai calmly.

"Hmm, Why are there kids guarding me, they all look so weak. Especially that blonde one in the black." The old man said the last part with a little playfulness in it.

" **Hmm, weak? I don't think you should be fucking saying that Mr. Taz."** spoke a beast that walked up right behind Naruto's client.

"Hi Ice Fang." spoke the old man with a bit of fear in his voice as he stared at the beast, and took several steps back.

'What are you doing here!' shouted the boy telepathically to his wolf.

' **Don't worry your mom understands the situation, and I was just coming to see you off.'** spoke the beat mentally without swearing once somehow.

 _ **Somewhere else**_

A redhead was walking down a dark tunnel when she sneezed suddenly. "Damn someone forgot to swear like usual!" the angry woman shouted.

"I doubt anyone, or thing has a tongue as foul as you Tayuya." spoke a rather barrel like man with a baby like face, and three orange strips of hair on his nearly bald head.

"Shut your fucking pie hole Jirobo I know there's someone else out there who knows how to speak properly!" shouted the redhead angrily as the man just gave her a deadpanned expression. Before he just waved her off, and picked up a brown cloak.

 _ **Back in Konoha**_

"How have you been Naruto my boy?" spoke the man with a large grin on his face.

*Good, you, and I think we should start getting you home. Lest you want to anger your daughter again.* wrote the young boy as the man just started to sweat bullets.

"Yeah, I think you're right, let's go! and Naruto, why aren't you talking."

*Personal things old man Taz.*

"Ok" spoke the man as he wasn't the only one to see the written phrase, and he among others chose not to stick their noses any further in his business. They got the hint that he would tell them when he was ready, and he wasn't… yet.

The rest of the journey was walked in silence aside from the bridge builder talking to Naruto, and the boy scribbling responses at inhuman speeds.

The group of seven walked for about two hours on the road before they all suddenly stopped. The road in front of them had several burn marks indicating a fire hit the area whether it was a fire jutsu or just an idiot attempting a forest fire was unknown, but that wasn't what made them stop, and instantly go tense. The thing that did was the blood that littered the road. There was a lot of it, and it was fresh. The six ninjas instantly got into a rectangle formation with Shino and Kiba at the back, Naruto and Hinata on either side of Tazuna, and Hana and Kurenai in the front.

"We move forward quickly." spoke Kurenai calmly as she eyed the forest cautiously before the seven people broke into a jog instead of their slow walk. They stopped jogging after about fifteen minutes of nothing happening, but they were still just as alert.

'Ice Fang you hear me?' asked the boy in his head.

'...'

'...'

'...'

'Damn he's blocking me out!' shouted the boy mentally as the group continued on without stopping.

After twenty more minutes the group came to a clearing in the forest much like the bloodied battlefield they had been on not an hour before. This had only two real differences though. Instead of just blood on the ground without corpses or anything there were four bodies. One man, two teenagers, and one feminine looking kid the genin's age.

The horrifying part though was that the four bodies were missing their heads, and were hanging from the trees by a rope attached to their feet.

The second difference was the smell. This place reeked of death, and evil unlike the last battle scarred path they had encountered. This one had the horrific smell looming over the dirt road just like the bodies the smell accompanied.

Then out of nowhere a chilling wind blew through the road. The shinobi could have sworn they heard a whisper say "Join us." in a low hush voice that once more sent a chill down the spine. It was as if the Shinigami himself had graced the field of battle, and that gust of wind was the messenger saying he had arrived.

Three out of the four genin turned, and puked in a nearby bush. Naruto stood still, and stared at the four before looking at the jonin to see their reaction to the scene before them. The jonin were standing there scared at the sight of it before turning to Tazuna.

"Why are there missing nins in our way?" asked Hana calmly as Kurenai was over with the three genin trying to help them cope.

"I-I-I don't kn-know." spoke the scared man as he still had his eyes glued at the hanging corpses.

While the two of them were arguing however Naruto saw several figures in the distance. There bodies were barely visible due to the fog that had rolled in, but Naruto saw them none the less. The three figures wore masks, and had different colored cloaks on. The first of the three wore a dark crimson cloak and a hannya mask. The second wore a brown cloak with a mask of a boar on its face, and the last figure wore a spiders mask with a black cloak.

Naruto stared at them before they slowly fazed out of existence as if they were never there to begin with, but they didn't take the presence of the god of death with them. Naruto smiled as he knew they were real, and were waiting for him, and his team to get to the bridge to confront them.

"Ok guy, because Mr. bridge builder here is saying he doesn't know who those ninjas were it's up to you guys to decide if we move on or not. Just know from this point on our word is law. Ok?" asked the black haired jonin.

"Um, sensei w-why are the p-people moving?" asked Hinata as her eyes were wide with fear.

"It's just the wind." spoke Hana before she turned, and saw that it wasn't the wind. The four figures were on the ground, and walking towards the group with kunais in either hand. The group suddenly stopped, and took battle ready stances as they faced the group of seven… headless.

"Wha-What's going on!" shouted Kiba in fear as the pup on top his head whimpered in fear.

"Keep calm, and protect Tazuna!" shouted Hana as the four genin put their backs up against the old man who was now scared of what was going on. He was about ready to piss his pants.

The four corpses charged the two jonin in a heated fight. Hana jumped in front accompanied by her dog while Kurenai stayed behind flying through and seals.

 **"String Bean Binding Illusion!"** Kurenai shouted as nothing happened. she stare wide eyed, and then realized the problem. They couldn't hear or see the jutsu so they were immune to her genjutsus. Hana realized it a moment after, and they both knew they were in trouble.

"All of you get out of here!" shouted Hana as she turned back, and engaged in a battle of Taijutsu with the two smaller teens her dog, and Kurenai were fighting the large man, and the girl.

The genin from teameight were about to till Naruto looked them in the eye. His eyes telling them all they needed to know.

 _Don't you dare attempt to leave your friends behind._

The genin nodded, and got into a fighting stance, Akamaru jumped off of Kiba's head, Shino let the bugs within his body flood out, Hinata activated her Byakugan, and Naruto got into a low stance.

The jonin didn't notice that the genin hadn't left so they didn't speak at all except for an occasional jutsu every now, and then. Naruto nodded at his three comrades before they charged. Naruto and Kiba went to help Hana, while Shino and Hinata went to help Kurenai.

Naruto was throwing punches, and kicks wildly, but with precision and strength. But every time he let a fist or foot fly it was blocked, and then countered. Every time that Naruto's headless opponent sent him a blow he blocked it too. They were in stalemate.

"W-why are there b-blue strings a-attached to the b-bodies?" asked Hinata suddenly from across the field, and it clicked in Naruto's head. He noticed thin lines of blue attached to the bodies of the people.

Instantly, the boy dodged another punch before rolling underneath the teen he was fighting. He quickly drew a kunai from his pouch, and struck the string, but to no avail as it didn't break. He quickly rolled out of the way of another heel that would have crushed his skull as it slightly dented the ground where Naruto once sat.

The boy had to think quick he knew what he had to do, just not how to do it. Then it hit him, literally as he received a hit to the face from a chakra covered fist. He landed near a tree, and spit out some blood before he grabbed another kunai from his pouch, and stood once more.

Naruto started pumping chakra into the kunai before it glowed a slight blue as it barely could hold any chakra, but it was enough. The boy smirked before vanishing in a blur of speed, and cutting all the wires attached to the corpses. Instantly, the bodies dropped down lifeless like they were. Everyone looked at Naruto weird as they hadn't figured out how he actually made them suddenly stop except the jonin. The stopped, because they were tired.

"What did you do?" asked Kiba with a surprised yet happy expression on his face.

*They were puppets.* the boy quickly wrote as he pulled a piece of chalk and his chalkboard of thin air.

"P-puppets?" asked Hinata still staring at the bodies in a battle ready state incase they tried to stand again.

"They were controlled (huff) by chakra strings." spoke Hana while huffing as she was still exhausted.

"We should get (huff) moving." spoke Kurenai also huffing.

"Ok, you all can stay at my place follow me!" shouted Tazuna as if he wasn't just

in a life or death situation and didn't have a small wet spot on the crotch area of his pants.

After a few hours they arrived at a dock where they ferried a boat across the large

fog covered river. A few minutes later, and the group was in the town. It was very run down, and gave off the alarm of danger. As if just being here could make you lose hope, and it disheartened the genin minus Naruto as he was used to this already. A few more minutes, and the group was at Tazuna's house They entered into the house that was strangely devoid of life.

"Tsunami! Inari! Where are you guys!" shouted Tazuna into the empty house. The man flipped the light on, and saw a note on the table. It read *out to get groceries took Inari with me.* The man sighed in relief. "Make yourselves at home." spoke the man as he turned to the group.

 **AN: Yay finished the chapter hope you all enjoyed my version of the wave arc so far, and take a guess if you want at who the three figures are. Current harem is: Mei, Yugao, Hinata, Yugito, Kurenai, Anko, Hana, Shizuka, Samui, Mabui, Pakura, Karin, Kin, Karui, Female Kyuubi, Tayuya, Ayame, Tsunade, Kushina, Shizune, Temari, Tsume, Nibi (maybe), Mito, and three others. leave a review or a pm with suggestion and what you would like to see, and see you all next time on The Silent Alpha. Ja ne!**


	15. Chapter 15: Screaming Fog

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, although I wish I did.**_

 **Legend:**

"Humans talking"

'Thinking'

*Writing*

" **Non-human talking"**

' **Non-human thinking'**

 **Jutsu**

 _ **Flashback, Time Skip**_

(Cough and things like that)

Chapter 15: Screaming Fog

It had been fifteen minutes since the group had arrived in the house. They turned the lights on, and had been showed each of their rooms by Tazuna. But this did nothing to dismiss their growing unease. This unease had nothing to do with the house, the fact that Tsunami and Inari still weren't home, or even the feeling from the city. The cause of the sudden discomfort was the knock on the door five minutes ago.

 _ **Flashback**_

A sudden harsh knock could be heard from the front of the house. Immediately everyone was on edge as Hana and kurenai had immediately drawn a kunai. The genin each got into defensive stances themselves with Hinata activating the Byakugan.

"What's on the other side Hinata-san" asked Hana in a low, but deadly serious tone.

"N-nothing…" trailed off the Hyuuga in confusion plastered on every ninja's face as even civilians had chakra albeit a small amount, but some nonetheless.

Hana looked at Kurenai who merely nodded as they slowly encroached upon the door. Hana looked at the genin once more to see them still in their respective stances. The young brunette turned, and gripped the handle of the door. She slowly opened it to show nothing on the other side, aside from a basket of medical herbs, and a note.

Hana swiftly grabbed the basket, and shut the door bringing it inside. Hana looked at the paper with horror on her face.

"What's on the note Hana-chan?" asked Kurenai with a slight edge of fear as Hana took a quick gulp, and slowly began to read once more, before passing it around. Naruto read it once more *The white snake is hunting you… best not keep us waiting.*.

"Who is the white snake sensei?" asked Kiba with a slight fearful edge to his voice, but still maintained his arrogant voice somehow.

"Kurenai-chan, do you think it really is him?" asked Hana seriously.

"Hana, we need to send this note to the Third." stated Kurenai as she began to think on how to send the note to the third.

*I can bring it to Konoha safely.* wrote the boy as he looked at the two older women.

'How can we send a child though...what if he get's hurt again. I don't think I could deal with my Naruto-kun gettin- wait what the hell. Keep it a student teacher relationship Hana!' thought the woman as the other female was in deep thought as well, only more serious thoughts.

"How can you get it back to Konoha?" asked Kurenai skeptically.

'Ice Fang come here.' thought Naruto.

' **Why Alpha?'**

'I need you to bring something to _him_.' thought the boy as he spat the word with venom.

' **I'm on it Alpha be there in a day!'**

*Ice Fang will be here in a day to take it back.* wrote the boy as Kurenai sighed with relief that he didn't suggest he would go. She couldn't deal with the boy breaking anymore than he already had.

"Ok kids, we need to start training to give ANY of us a chance at survival." spoke Kurenai as she started to walk out of the house accompanied by Hana. Instantly, the genin followed in step. Hana sent Naruto a 'follow me' look as she walked into the nearby forest as Hana walked into a different part.

"Kurenai, where are Naruto-kun, and Hana going?" asked Hinata meekly.

"There just training, and when'd become Naruto _-kun_." asked Kurenai teasing her surgot sister, instantly Hinata's face lit up like an apple albeit a rather cute one. Kurenai just laughed at the sight of this as the bluenette started to sputter incoherently.

 _ **Elsewhere**_

*What are we going to do now sensei?*

"We are going to start walking on water!"shouted Hana while laughing at her own attempt to make it running, while only getting a deadpan look in return. "Damn blondes not being able to laugh." huffed right before Naruto weaved hand signs, and created a giant lake before walking on it. The boy turned around to see a wide eyed Hana staring at him in disbelief.

"N-naruto, do you realize how much of an affinity you have for water?" asked the teacher while the boy merely nodded.

"Ok, how about we work on elemental chakra then?" asked the woman once more as the boy's dull blue eyes shined bright for a mere moment before return to the lusterless sapphires. Hana quickly whipped a piece of paper out.

"So, this is a piece of chakra paper, it reacts when you pump chakra into it. If it's water it gets soaked, earth turns it to dust, wind cuts it, fire lights it ablaze, and lightning crinkles it. Oh, if you happen to have a kekkei genkai it will do something else entirely. Now I'll show you mine first." The woman explained as she pumped chakra into the paper. The piece of paper quickly got soaked on one half as the other started to burn reflecting her personality perfectly. Naruto nodded as she handed him a piece of paper.

The boy pumped his chakra into the paper it split into four piece one piece got shredded into thousands of smaller pieces that continued on and on till the paper didn't even exist any more. The second piece slowly turned to brown as the edges turned to dust slowly coming to the center. The third piece turned into a puddle with the piece of paper in the center of it. The last piece started to split like the first, but stopped cutting the paper as another puddle appeared around this piece. The the puddle rose, and started to dance around like a tornado with the small pieces of paper twirling inside the mini whirlpool that slowly sunk into the floor.

"You never cease to surprise me Naruto-kun." stated Hana as she shook her head with a smile on her face. "You have a weak affinity for earth, an affinity for water the likes of the Second hokage, a wind affinity beyond my imagination, and a kekkei genkai of some sort." mused the woman.

*It's called whirlpool style.*

"Ok, well then let's get started on manipulation."

*I can easily manipulate water and wind, however I don't know how to do earth.*

"Well I've never seen it, but the Hokage and Jiraiya should know. How about we try turning a leaf to dust though?" suggested the brunette as Naruto nodded, and went to work.

Naruto quickly grabbed a leaf, and began to pump chakra into it struggling to get it to turn to dust. He looked over his shoulder to see Hana wasn't around, so he quickly formed his hands in a cross shape. Instantly three dozen Naruto's poofed into existence, and grabbed a leaf. They worked for an hour before Naruto felt a chill down his neck.

He looked around to see that a familiar feeling fog had rolled in. He looked around till he saw the shadow of four figures in the distance slowly approaching. Naruto tensed as they neared. Then the four showed their faces, and to Naruto's fear it was four… I mean five masked figures. Each cloaked in separate colors. Naruto looked at the new figure who had two masks adorning his two heads… nothing wrong there. The two new masks were that of an oni with a single horn coming from the top of their heads. Naruto stared at the group as he quickly backed up.

"Calm down boy, Orochimaru-sama merely wants to meet you." spoke the boar masked man with a polite tone.

"Yeah, you shithead! Get the fuck over here, and follow us, or does the shithead want to lose a fucking finger or two?" asked the hannya masked figure spoke in a feminine voice, although Naruto saw Ice Fang looming above her for some odd reason.

"Tayuya, woman shouldn't talk like that." spoke the boar man once more.

"Shut up fucking fatso or I might cut some fat off of your fucking ass!" shouted the woman once more.

"Come quietly, and we won't harm you...too much." spoke the arachnid masked male. Naruto stared at them, and raised...a single finger in response.

"Little kids shouldn't do that." spoke the boar with a mellow tone.

"Damn, I fucking like this gaki!" shouted the hannya masked one.

"Let's just get him to Orochimaru-sama." spoke one of the oni heads. Naruto stared intensely at them before flipping through signs.

" **Whirlpool style: Howling Torrent** " whispered the boy as he positioned his hand like that of a grand fireball, but instead of fire, water sprinted from his mouth at an insane speed howling like a wolf at night alerting anyone in at least a six mile radius. The four figures tried to dodge the spray of water, but the spider one wasn't fast enough. Red flew through the air as the both of the man's legs were both blown off of him leaving him to bleed to death.

The others were frightened slightly by the display of power before they remembered what _he_ would do to them if they failed this mission. The blonde seeing the three/four figures hesitate gave him just enough time to act. He instantly dashed capitalizing on the nearest one, the oni one.

Naruto ran right at him, and arrived at the two headed freak right after he regained his bearings. Naruto, and the two headed freak then began a bout of taijutsu. As the two were throwing punches back and forth matching each other blow for blow the other two masked people were flipping through signs. The hannya masked one finally finished, and pulled a flute out of her pocket. She lifted her mask slightly, and began to play the flute causing three enormous figures to slowly phase into existence. As soon as they fully phased into this plane they charged the boy who leapt back to dodge the figures. Instantly, a head popped out the side of his neck.

"Hey there. How you doin- AH!" shouted the oni masked figure attached to him as it slowly started to burn. After a few seconds the person fell limp before blowing away with the light wind forming a light black haze.

"You asshole!" shouted the other oni as it charged Naruto. The other two looked in horror before the boar man weaved hand signs together and shouted " **Earth style: Earth Prison of Magnificent Nothingness**!" encasing the boy in stone. The boar then placed his hands on the rock as the color blue started to seep into his hands.

Naruto looked around as he felt slightly weaker with each passing second before deciding what to do. He quickly weaved a few signs together before whispering " **Earth style: Hiding Like a Mole** " as he suddenly began to dig not underground, but rather straight through the walls….yep definitely how a mole hides.

As soon as the boy exited the dome three worm like things made entirely of spiritual energy charged at him. He quickly dived to the right meeting the oni one who swung at him with a kunai in hand. Naruto attempted to dodge it but it found a home in the flesh of his side as Naruto rolled past the oni huffing slightly. Naruto looked up to see the boar and oni masked ones charging him again while the hannya masked one was playing her flute still.

Naruto leapt back while flipping through several signs before biting his thumb, and slamming it on the ground whispering " **Summoning Jutsu** ". In front of Naruto appeared two giant wolves half the size of the already tall trees.

One wolf was colored crimson while the other was black as the night. They both had yellow eyes that screamed death. The wolves looked around for a mere second to see the two charging figures. They looked back to see Naruto nod before they charged at the other figures. The black wolf met the boar man, and instantly lunged at him bowling him over as they rolled a little.

The large man then threw the black one off before facing the wolf again to see a smirk on its face. The man turned around just as he hear " **Gale Iaido** " before his body was bisected in two.

Meanwhile the crimson wolf was swiping crazily at the oni who was trying desperately to dodge as the first hit he took when he blocked because his skin to turn black in the wounds immediate vicinity.

"Just stop moving you idiot, and I can end you sooner!" shouted the wolf. before he leapt back slightly, and somehow went through hand signs with his paws…. yep definitely possible just like toads… " **Lightning style: Static mayhem!** " shouted the crimson pelted creature as electricity started to flare wildly from his mouth while Naruto was flipping through his own signs. " **Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu** " whispered the boy as it lunged straight into the electricity, and slammed into the oni figure. The man started to spasm violently before he just layed on the floor smoking like crazy. The other woman looked around in fear as she saw the dragon, and ran away from the boy.

Naruto looked around for the girl, and when he couldn't find her he collapsed with exhaustion.

 **AN: Yeah so sorry about the long time since last update, truthfully I was just being lazy so… yeah anyways the current harem is: Mei, Yugao, Hinata, Yugito, Kurenai, Anko, Hana, Shizuka, Samui, Mabui, Pakura, Karin, Kin, Karui, Female Kyuubi, Tayuya, Ayame, Tsunade, Kushina, Shizune, Temari, Tsume, Nibi (maybe), Mito, TenTen, Rin, and Sakura (jk on the last one I'm sorry to you all but I hate her with a passion till shipuden, and even then I don't care for her. If you all do want her I'll write a separate story, but she won't be in this one.) The real last one is Hanabi Hyuuga. Anyways please review telling me what you think about this chapter, and any suggestions. Ja ne!**


	16. Chapter 16: Friends in the Mist

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, although I wish I did.**_

 **Legend:**

"Humans talking"

'Thinking'

*Writing*

" **Non-human talking"**

' **Non-human thinking'**

 **Jutsu**

 _ **Flashback, Time Skip**_

(Cough and things like that)

Chapter 16: Friends in the Mist

The young blonde slowly started to stir from his exhaustion to see darkness dimly illuminated by a white orb in the sky. He watched it pass overhead slowly for several seconds before he moved. He sat up slowly as he looked around to see the two wolves lying around them with their ears up high as if they were alert.

" **Long time no see Naruto-sama."** spoke the crimson female as she opened her eyes that focused on the boy. The boy nodded before he heard rustling in the nearby bushes. He looked at them to see a boy walk into the clearing with a downcast look plastered onto his face. The boy looked up to see the blonde ninja with his two wolves. Instantly, the boy's face lit up at the sight of Naruto.

"Naruto-niisan!" shouted the boy as he dashed towards the ninja, and tackled him in a hug. The boy looked up to see Naruto smile at him with a wide grin, right before he poofed out of existence.

"Hey, that's not fair!" the boy shouted as he turned to see a grinning Naruto running away. The boy instantly ran after him with a grin the same size of his brother figure. The young boy then followed him out of the forest to see Naruto finally walk into the house as he waved at him. Inari laughed before he got to the door, and attempted to open. Till he figured out Naruto was holding the door on the other side.

Inari huffed before he realized what he had to do. He carefully tip toed to an open window to see no one watching it. Then he jumped through it shouting "Hi!"

A woman with blue hair turned just in time to catch a flying boy as she fell on her back. The ninja however tensed slightly till they saw Tsunami start to giggle slightly.

"Inari! What have I told you about jumping through windows!" shouted Tsunami to the boy as she still continued to giggle a little bit.

"But Kaa-san you've only told nii-san not to do it." spoke the young boy.

"If I tell him then it applies to everyone, including you." spoke Tsunami as she started to tickle the young boy earning a tender look from all the people around at the show of their bond.

"Kaa (Haa) san please (hehehe) stop!" stuttered out the young boy as he continued to laugh while being tickled. Naruto's face softened at the display slightly which went unnoticed as he saw them from the back of the room. The two stopped after a few minutes with a young boy still grasping for air from the intense tickle attack he had gotten.

"So sochi what is going on right now?" asked the young woman eliciting several surprised looks from the ninja to find out Tsunami was the young blonde's mother.

*It has had its up and downs, you kaa-san?* write the young boy quickly.

"You know same old same old, just picking up random orphans from the street. Spending a few years with them, then watching them disappear from sight. You know the usual." spoke the woman sweetly...very sweetly earning a sheepish look from the ninja.

*Sorry, had to go back to my traveling plan before things started to get out of hand with them. What have I missed since I was last here?*

"Just Gato finally taking over." spoke the bluenette calmly as she served the blonde his reheated dinner. The young boy ate reminiscing in old times with his mother before Hana finally interrupted.

"Yeah so Inari just started running when he-" started Tsunami before being interrupted.

"Are you the boy's real mother." asked Hana simply as she gave the woman a stern glare.

"No, I was not his biological. Merely a caretaker of sorts. Now Inari started running before he tripped on a rock, and started to roll down the hill before he rolled into a giant puddle." spoke the woman turning from Hana to the young blonde once more as they continued to reminisce. However the other ninja looked at the woman with different perspectives.

'I'm glad she raised him to be a little kind hearted. Who knows what could have happened if he hadn't had her.' thought Kurenai.

'Man she's hot, but she's Naruto's kaa-san...' thought Kiba while looking at the woman.

'Hmm, my insects still haven't located anything of importance.' thought Shino tuning the whole thing out.

'He's so cute when he is smiling!' thought Hinata with a little drool leaving the corner of her mouth.

'Why do I feel jealous of this woman, I mean she only knows...more than….me about….Naruto. Dammit why am thinking like this!" thought Hana as the individuals slowly started to call it a night one by one. The young blonde ninja finally got into bed, and instantly let sleep take him.

The blonde opened his eyes to see his mindscape that had a forest similar to the one behind the hokage monument with a nice waterfall falling off a nearby cliff. The boy looked around till he saw a sleeping figure under a large tree.

The boy walked over to the beautiful sleeping redhead, and admired her face that seemed so at peace with the current world. He smiled continued to smile while looking at her with only one thought in his mind 'Three days, just three more days till we can talk again Kyu-chan.' the boy thought as he sat next to her. He wrapped an arm around her to see the figure nine tails snuggle into his shoulder making him show a loving smile as he gently caressed her face, and head.

He sat there for a few hours talking about what has happened back in the real world making him reflect on the few good times he had encountered in life. A few being with his surrogate mother Tsunami, some with his Kyu-chan, and the rare occasion he met his blood supplier **(AN: I refuse to say who this is unless you somehow manage to guess it.)**.

He sat there for hours on end in silence watching clouds float by before he felt a tug. Then a stronger one signaling someone was trying to wake him up. He looked at Kyuubi one last time before planting a kiss on her forehead, then he closed his eyes.

When he opened them he was greeted with an angry Hana walking in with a bucket filled to the brim with ice cold water fresh from the sea.

"Damn, you couldn't sleep for a few more seconds!" shouted Hana angrily.

*Not a chance*

"Hmm, I still have the water, I wonder…" trailed off the brunette before she disappeared from once she came. Moments later howling could be heard.

"Damn you sis! I'll kill you for this!" shouted Kiba as Hana ran by the boy's door followed by one Kiba in his boxers that had pictures of steak on it. He was chasing his sister with an angry look on his face as he held a kunai in his hand.

Naruto shook his head before he got up, and got dressed into his his attire that consisted of his fox face mask, a black shirt with a small trim of orange on the sides, and black pants. He then put on blue shinobi sandals before walking out of his room to smell the scent of bacon, and eggs downstairs as it slowly wafted up stairs. The boy quickly appeared downstairs surprising one bluenette, and making one little kid excited to see his brother again.

He quickly hugged his surrogate mother before he heard rustling behind him. He turned to look at it to see nothing in where it originally came from he squinted his eyes before Kurenai, and her team minus Kiba walked down the stairs. The boy relaxed himself just as Tsunami started to set the table, and dish the food out.

The morning went by quick with talk of more training, but that the two teams would take two hour guard shifts of old man Taz. They quickly agreed that Hana, and Naruto would guard Tazuna for two hours twice as well as Kurenai's team due to the minimal amount of light which only allowed about eight hours of good light this time of the year.

The two teams quickly headed in their respective directions with Tazuna following Hana and Naruto. Naruto arrived at the bridge to see all the material needed nearby with only a few workers.

"What the hell do you mean they quit!" shouted Tazuna in anger.

"Just like I said. They are afraid of Gato, and don't want their family to get hurt." spoke a man slightly larger than Tazuna with a thick burly brown beard, dark brown hair, and brown eyes matching his hair making his face looked like someone just scribbled the color brown on him, because they were too lazy to think of a different combination of colors.

Naruto quickly walked up to Tazuna with his white board in hand.

*I can get you some workers how many do you need to finish by the end of the week?*

"At least three dozen or so. The problem is that I don't have the funding to hire that many." spoke the old man while looking at some papers.

*I can help you.* wrote the boy before he crossed his fingers summoning four dozen clones astonishing the old man. A few seconds later he started to direct them.

The two hours passed relatively uneventful aside from a clone or two complaining, but what can you expect from a kid. The other team showed up on the dot, and the moment they took over Hana, and the real Naruto shushined to their training area leaving the clones to help build the bridge.

"Ok, Naruto you got some explaining to do about your damn bloodline. What two elements are they, because you seem to know what it is." stated Hana while sending an unbreakable glare at the young blonde.

*The two elements are wind and water.* wrote the young boy confusing the Inuzuka heiress.

"But don't wind and water chakra make the ice bloodline?" questioned Hana still obviously confused.

*The ice release requires three quarters of the used chakra to be wind, and the other quarter is water. Whereas the whirlpool bloodline requires the exact opposite.* wrote the boy eliciting another confused stare from Hana.

"So can you learn the ice bloodline too then?" asked the woman.

*Yes and no, because of how chakra works. In order to fuse two chakra's evenly to make a mixed jutsu takes years if not decades, but in order to balance it perfectly to create a bloodline they were not born with would require a shinobi to have chakra control like that of Tsunade. On top of that one would also require the ability to manipulate chakra at the level of a Bijuu in order to shape it in the way the bloodline works. The reason we bloodline holders have the ability to use a specified bloodline is our chakra inherently comes in the exact shape, and amount required by instinct.* explained the young ninja revealing his large amount of knowledge.

"So I could learn any bloodline I want?" Hana asked slightly surprised.

*Only if you could either figure out the necessary amount of chakra required to make the exact shape for the bloodline, or if someone who knows their own bloodline taught you how. Even with the last happening it would still take several decades just to achieve.* wrote the young boy as he started shaking his hand furiously.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" asked the young woman with a slight amount of worry on her face.

*My hand hurts from writing too much.* wrote the young boy receiving not a sweat drop, but an anime face fall from Hana as the boy laughed silently at the display.

"Alright all jokes aside let's start some chakra control exercises." spoke the woman as she pulled out a handful of senbons.

*What are those for?*  
"You've heard of laying down on kunai right? Well, how about we try that with senbon?" spoke Hana with a sadistic gleam in her eyes, and a matching smile that would make Anko proud.

 _ **Elsewhere**_

A young purple pineapple haired woman was eating dango before she felt a shiver go down her spine.

"Dammit! I'm the only one in this world allowed to be sadistic!" shouted the woman as she suddenly stood up in the dango shop getting sweat drops from every other customer in the shop.

 _ **Back to Wave**_

Naruto was training hard for the next week as nothing eventful had happened except for the occasional feeling of someone or something watching him, yet every time he looked over his shoulder nothing stood there. It was as if he was being haunted by a phantom, and unfortunately Naruto **HATED** ghosts of any sort so he started to take….precautions such as putting dozens of anti-ghost/anti-supernatural amulets around his neck.

The young boy was on guard at the bridge once more as he couldn't drop the feeling of being stalked. Unlike other times this had been looming over him for well over an hour, and showed no signs of leaving him anytime soon.

A few more minutes passed till he felt as if he was surrounded. He looked around to see no difference just the usual fog all around that wrapped around the city like a blanket. The boy continued to look around till he saw a group of silhouettes on the other side of the nearly completed bridge. They stood there staring in the boy's direction. Naruto froze before the figures suddenly disappeared like phantoms fleeing this plane of existence.

Several hours passed when they finally finished the bridge, and surprisingly all of Gato's men had disappeared as soon as it was finished. Even more surprising the fat rich man's men seemed to leave the people alone since the ninja got here for some strange reason. With the bridge finished, and night descending on our group of ninja they decided to stay one last day, and leave in the morning.

Morning came quick, and with it the ninja rose, however during their early breakfast at Tazuna's house a loud scream was heard near where the bridge was. Fearing the worst the ninja stopped eating, and left abruptly in the direction of the bridge.

When they got there they were greeted with a slightly horrifying sight. On a pike in the center of the bridge was a man. However this man had a long spear entering from where his privates would be, and exited the man's body at the neck. The man had a terrified expression glued to his bloodied face that had been mutilated as one of the eyes were missing along with several teeth, fingers, and an ear. His hair was stained crimson in his own blood as he just stood there on the pole.

This man was someone everyone in Wave had wanted dead, however even the more radical of the Wave citizens wouldn't have done this, even if the man in question was Gato. The crowd all had the same feeling wash over them, relief and fear at the image presented before them.

Naruto walked up to the body before he ripped the pike from the ground, and slowly dragged it to the edge. He then dropped the still impaled body down into the river that moved rather slowly as it carried the hated man out to sea. Naruto during the whole event had an unreadable face, but he was slightly disturbed by the turn of events.

He had planned to switch with a clone on the way home, and kill the evil businessman. However this had ruined his plans, and he wanted to know who had done this act.

After the blonde ninja dropped the body in the river he looked around to see a group of four in the distance as they were veiled by the fog itself making it impossible to see who they were. For some strange reason he seemed drawn to one of them. It was almost as if he could feel the familiarity of one of the members of the group, however the other three seemed to be strangers.

The boy started to slowly walk to the figures, and this time the figures seemed to approach him. When he was close to the figures he then heard the voices behind him.

"Hey Naruto! Where are ya going!" shouted Hana before the boy disappeared making the others slightly tense. They still sensed him, so they weren't too afraid as he suddenly stopped moving, and his chakra hadn't had any changes in fluctuation.

The boy in the heavy fog however was greatly surprised by the sight of the four. He suddenly dashed forward, and wrapped a young brunette in a giant bear hug.

"Hey Naru-kun." voiced the brunette.

"Nee-chan." the boy whispered at very lowly as he started to sob lightly, and hug her tighter.

"So this is the boy you were talking about Ayame-chan?" asked an auburn haired woman with a herringbone style hairdo with several bangs falling, and crossing at her ample chest. She wore a blue combat kimono that showed off her shoulders and cleavage, which was covered by a fishnet covering underneath.

"Yes, Mei-sama, this is the….boy I was talking about." spoke Ayame as she rubbed the boy's head, and whispered soothing words into the boy's ear.

"Well I can see why you were interested in him. He is quite the looker." teased the young auburn ninja causing a mild blush to form on the two hugging figures cheeks.

"Mei-sama you shouldn't tease the kids." spoke a man with an eye patch over one eye, and a talisman on each ear.

"Shut up or I'll kill you Ao-san." spoke Mei with a hannya mask appearing behind her bitter sweet smile.

"Ye-yes, Mei-sama." stuttered out the blue headed man as he took several steps back.

Naruto finally let go of Ayame as he stared into her chocolate colored eyes that he just loved looking at.

"So, Naru-kun how is my dad doing?" asked Ayame with a smile on her face just waiting to hear about Teuchi.

*H-he's not. I mean he's.* huffed Naruto before he brought the board up once more. *The Third Hokage burned the stand down with Teuchi-jiji inside….as well as some other customers.* wrote the boy as the brunette in front of him went rigid, before she busted out laughing.

"Wow, Naru-kun I never took you for the joking type." spoke Ayame till she stopped, and looked at the boy's expression. He wore a face of seriousness and sadness.

"I-it can't be!" yelled Ayame as tears started to burst from her eyes like water from a broken dam. Ayame sobbed, and mourned for several minutes just crying on the younger boy's shoulder. She just let it all sink in. She would never ever see her beloved father again. Then something clicked in her mind as she suddenly stopped crying. She pulled her head back from Naruto's chest with a sad expression still on her face.

"Di-id you fi-ind (sniffle) a little (sniffle) brown haired (sniffle) girl?" asked Ayame with an expression showing that she was on the brink of breaking.

*Yeah, Ice Fang and me found a little girl who ran out just as the stand burnt down. Don't worry she's fine Ayame-chan.* wrote the boy as he was enveloped in another hug as Ayame continued to thank him for saving her last piece of family she had left.

Meanwhile the boy just continued to rub her back comforting. The other three people watching the scene felt there heart melt at the scene before them.

'Wow, I never knew a boy had this much care for anything in them. Too bad he's so young if he was a little older then I would definitely be after him.' Though Mei as she watched the scene before her with a slight bit of jealousy.

"Well you better be going back to your village. Back in my day we never talked to other shinobi that belonged to other villages, unless it was in combat, or we were allies." spoke Ao as he started to reminisce for some strange reason.

Naruto looked at the man, and stared for a few seconds with a hard glare before looking back at Ayame.

*Why are you with them?* wrote the boy.

"I was walking to Kiri to get some supplies, because our supplier didn't show up. Then I got ambushed, and these people found, and helped me ever since then." spoke the brunette with a grateful smile towards Mei.

*Ok, will I see you in Konoha again?*

"Oh, you're just in luck Naru-kun we are heading to Konoha to talk to your Hokage." spoke the woman with a seductive voice as she crossed her arms under her chest making it appear even bigger than before, and eliciting a blush from the blonde.

*I'll see you in Konoha then.* wrote the boy as he walked away to his ninja team.

When Naruto got back to his team they looked at him before he gave 'We'll talk later' look before they started to walk back to Konoha with Hana, Kurenai, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Akamaru, and Hana's dog whose name Naruto still doesn't know.

 **AN: Damn this is by far the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope you all liked this, and I will try to update things around this time every week, and with this many words. Anyways please review, and also pm me good stories as I'm in dire need of some good ones (preferably romance stories as I have a weak spot for them). Anyways see you all next time on The Silent Alpha! Ja ne!**


	17. Chapter 17: Shadows Found in the Tree

AN: Got a nice little surprise for you all.

Legend:

"Humans talking"

'Thinking'

*Writing*

"Non-human talking"

'Non-human thinking'

Jutsu

Flashback, Time Skip

(Cough and things like that)

Chapter 17: Shadows Found in the Tree

Naruto walked away from Wave with thoughts clouding his mind. His mind was going over Ayame, and why she was with the Kiri like ninja. Who killed Gato and last, but definitely the least worrisome of all was why the hell Tazuna named his blasted bridge after him. When he asked before they left he merely said "In hopes that it will be as resilient as the man it was named after!" the man would shout and unfortunately it would make little to no sense to the boy who thought everyone knew how broken he was.

He constantly thought everyone saw his darkness, his broken down spirit, and worst of all through his smile. However kind fate was it was cruel to not allow anyone to see through his smile. No one knew his smiles he would parade around with were really him hiding behind a broken door, and because no one saw through a facade he broke. He broke the the point of near silence save the his close friends, and even they numbered only of three.

The young boy sighed as he straggled behind the rest of the leaping shinobi/kunoichi. He slowly looked up to see Kurenai slowing down till she was step for step with Naruto.

"You ok Naruto-san?" asked the woman as the boy nodded in response. "You sure, I mean you didn't even puke at the sight of the four headless figures. Even Shino the unmovable stone, puked at a sight. Hell, even Hana and me cringed at the sight. Yet, you….you seemed to loathe them for some reason." spoke the woman while staring at him.

*A shinobi always has secrets they keep buried, which are only discovered by two types of people. The most trusted to that shinobi, or the most nosy of people. Which are you?* wrote the boy as Kurenai managed to somehow read it, and not pull a george of the jungle.

The woman felt a small pang of regret in her chest as she realized his words. She wouldn't want someone prying into her past, so why would anyone else. The woman quickly looked up before nodding, and charging on ahead not noticing Naruto switching with a shadow clone. The boy watched the fleeting figures before he turned around.

The boy looked around then threw a shuriken at a tree. The instant the throwing star hit the tree two figures bursted from behind the tree.

"Dammit Alpha how'd you sense us!" shouted Ice Fang.

*I smelled Hana's dog behind me somehow, and it was stronger than it should be.* wrote the boy as he squinted his eyes at the wolf.*

"What! You know how Amai smells!" shouted the wolf in disbelief.

*Yes, rather strongly might I add.* wrote the boy as he then looked at his mother.

"Hey Naruto-kun." spoke Kushina as she smiled slightly at him.

*Hi mom.*

"Say Naruto-kun, whatcha been doing dattebane."

*Just guarding a lazy bridge builder. What have you been doing?*

"Oh, just following Ice Fang dattebane." replied the redhead cheerfully.

*Was that before, or after you killed Gato?* the boy asked with a cold stare. The mere sight of his words made the woman tense up.

"How'd ya know?" asked the woman as her body was still tense.

*Oh, the slash marks from a sword, gave me a few clues to a swordsman, but the dead give away was the fact that he had red painted all over him. A signature of how you executed people back during the Shinobi wars.* wrote the boy as the woman slightly relaxed, but still had her guard up for some strange reason.

"You're very informed. So, whatcha gonna do now that ya know I killed him?" asked the woman cryptically as she narrowed her eyes at Naruto.

What happened next surprised her greatly. She had been expecting harsh words err writing. Even a disappointed look anything but this. The boy that called her mom had hugged her. He let go, and backed up a step then smiled. Not one of his bull crap smiles, but a sincere one of respect and gratitude.

*I'm happy my mom is nice.* wrote the boy before he hugged her once more.

"Oi, Alpha shouldn't you be trying to catch up to your team?" asked the beast as the boy's eyes widened in realization. Instantly, the boy turned, and dashed away from them in hopes to catch up to his team.

The boy finally caught up with his team to see Hana missing. The boy looked around for her till he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He quickly tensed up, and looked over his shoulder to see Hana with him.

"Hey Naruto-kun how ya doin'. Say don't you think Amai and Ice Fang have been spending a lot of time together?" asked Hana as she looked at the boy with a wide grin.

*Um, yeah a little why?*

"Oh, no reason. You know aside from her moving slower recently, eating three times as much, gaining several pounds quickly, and smelling a lot more like Ice Fang." spoke Hana as her happy smile turned even sweeter, too sweet for him to feel comfortable.

*Is that so?* wrote the boy as they somehow continued to jump from branch to branch without slamming into a tree.

"Yeah, and the funny thing is when we took her in for an x-ray, we found something really funny. Aparently Amai is pregnant with three pups, and oddest of all is that Ice Fang has been around Amai liking her constantly. Any id-" spoke Hana till Naruto finally pulled a George of the jungle.

The boy grunted as he slowly pulled himself out of the indentation he made in the wood. He scowled as he heard a laughing Hana who was still jumping from branch to branch….then she did the same damn thing.

The brunette who now was getting extremely intimate with a tree grunted as she peeled herself from the tree. The two ninjas looked at each other before they started to laugh as each other.

"Wow, didn't know mister Naru-kun could laugh." spoke Hana as the boy shrugged while wiping tears from his eyes still chuckling slightly. "Well best we catch up to the others before they suspect us.

*Where's Amai?* wrote the boy as he hadn't noticed the wolf.

"Oh, Kiba's carrying her for me due to him saying something…. rather unpleasant. It was either him carry her, or he carries me while I carry Amai." smirked Hana as the two started to gain onto the others albeit slowly. By the time the two ninjas caught up to the others they had arrived at the gate.

At the gate the guards eyed them slightly then nodded as the group walked by them. Team eight, Hana, and Naruto started heading to the Hokage's tower walking this time instead of running due to them being winded slightly. As the group walked through some of the more densely populated areas they began to notice glares sent their way. However all of these glares were directed as Naruto who seemed unfazed by them, as if not noticing them.

The group proceeded faster than usual in these areas to escape the hateful glances, thus they arrived at the bright red tower in fifteen minutes. As the group slowly started to go in Naruto had a wicked idea.

The group of ninja walked into the Hokage's office just as Naruto bursted into through an open window. He rolled in, and then sprung up standing with a peace sign for his fingers, and an ear splitting grin on his face. The sight of which elicited sweat drops from all around except for the Hokage who seemed reserved as if in a trance.

Naruto looked around at the walls sceptically noticing certain odd indentations in the wall, while making it look like he was admiring the beauty of the room. Shino seemed to raise an eyebrow in suspicion as the young boy looked around. While the others merely wrote it off as admiring an office he wanted one day.

"How was the mission?" asked the Hokage calmly as he started reading another document.

"We encountered several enemies, but we dealt with them fine. Unfortunately we were unable to find out, or to eliminate the enemy. Also on the way back we found Gato impaled on a pole in the center of the completed bridge. Aside from that we encountered no further problems. " spoke Kurenai in her usually serious tone.

A knock was heard at the door followed by Sarutobi voicing a "Come in". In walked a bearded jonin followed by three genin.

"Hello Hokage-sama." spoke the new jonin who entered. The man looked at us then his eyes focused on Kurenai who still had her back to him. He quickly brought his gaze back to the Hokage.

"Ahh, Asuma, how did the mission go?" asked the Hokage seeing the black pineapple haired boy looking like he was about to fall asleep.

"It went fine Hokage-sama, there were no problems with the mission." spoke the jonin now dubbed Asuma.

"Good, then give me your written report as soon as possible." spoke Sarutobi as he moved his gaze back to Kurenai. "That goes for your team as well. Dismissed."

With that statement the two teams, Hana, and Naruto departed just as the young blonde ninja started to hear a yawn inside his head.

"Hey Naru-kun what'd I miss?" asked a familiar voice inside Naruto's head.

'Only a few butt kickings, and finding Aya-chan.' voice the boy in his head.

"Oh, when did Ayame get a nick name, hmm?" asked the red headed vixen.

'I-uh-ehh- I mean- Ahh forget it.' thought Naruto eliciting several laughs from Kyuubi.

"Stop spacing out Naru-kun, or else you may walk int-" spoke the redhead before she could finish however Naruto walked straight into someone.

He fell back suddenly while hearing a light laugh from in front of him. Naruto looked up to see a familiar woman with auburn hair laughing slightly before she bent down.

"If you wanted to feel them, you should have just asked Na~ru~to-kun~." spoke Mei seductively into his ear as she straightened up quickly. She looked at his face to see a large blush placed upon his visage.

"That's mean Mei-sama!" shouted Ayame with a tinge of jealousy evident in her voice.

"Oh, perhaps someone's jealous?" asked Mei while looking at Ayame with a smile.

"I am not, I'm merely protecting my nii-san." spoke Ayame as Naruto's heart felt slightly heavier for some reason he couldn't begin to fathom at the moment.

"Oh, then you wouldn't mind if I did this would you?" asked Mei as she suddenly shoved Naruto's head into her very ample cleavage causing Naruto's already slightly red face to go beat red. Instantly, Ayame's face contorted in anger as she lunged at Mei ripping Naruto from Mei's tight hug, and shoving Naruto's head into her chest eliciting the same reaction from the young blonde.

"Ooh look who's defensive of her otouto. My if I didn't know any better I would have thought you were in that relationship." spoke Mei-san with a teasing grin on her face as Ayame let Naruto go, and held a bright red blush on her face.

"Mei-sama, I think you're a little ol-"

"Ao, shut up or I'll kill you." spoke Mei suddenly interrupting Ao while she wore a bittersweet smile..

"Y-yes Mei-sama." spoke the man as Mei turned back to Naruto.

"So, I'll see you later handsome." Mei winked at the blushing boy as she walked by him followed by Ao, the blue haired boy, and a slightly jealous Ayame.

Naruto turned abruptly, and sprinted away as he still wore a bright red mask on his face that showed no signs of dissipating anytime soon. The boy was sprinting around the town trying to just find something to do besides train at the moment as Kyuubi had fallen back asleep due to being tired once more.

Naruto had now slowed to a walk till he saw someone with a blank white mask look around before walking through a wall. Naruto looked around curiously before he followed. The young boy walked up to the wall before putting a hand on it, and it going through the wall. Surprised by this he walked into the wall to be greeted by a dark hallway that was eerily lit by a dull green light. Naruto looked around cautiously before descending a nearby flight of stairs. He heard faint whispers that only grew the father down he went. Eventually he started to make out words, and stopped to listen.

"-has been done Danzo-sama."

"Good, you have done well Blank 6." spoke the man who Naruto thought was named Danzo.

"Yes, Danzo-sama. Do you wish for me to attempt to win the Uchiha over?" asked the person dubbed Blank 6.

"No, the time is not right, yet. You will begin converting the arrogant Uchiha when the Chuunin exams begin." spoke Danzo calmly.

"Yes, Danzo-sama. Do you wish for me to eliminate the third?" asked the Blank 6 person.

"No, he has yet to lose purpose. After all no one has noticed the seals along the walls." spoke Danzo as he seemed to gain a slight chuckle at the end.

"What do the seals do?"

"That is none of your concern."

"I apologize Danzo-sama. I merely wished to be informed on what they do. You know that I always wanted to learn about Fuinjutsu." spoke Blank 6 respectively.

"Hmm, I see no harm in informing you then. They merely allow me to hear and see what the Third Hokage does, as well as allowing me to use Shisui's eye to influence him.

"Yes, Danzo-sama." spoke the blank masked man with a tone of awe, and respect.

"You are dismissed...Blank 6."

Naruto stood there for a second till he heard a door open. Instantly, Naruto dashed up the stairs, and out of the building sprinting through the streets. He was deep in thought of what to feel, besides the obvious, to feel anger toward the man who caused most of his pain….Danzo. Naruto now knew he had to change his plan slightly, as Sarutobi wasn't the evil one now, it was definitely Danzo. Naruto might not have known how to get back at Danzo yet, but he was planning on how, starting right now.

Thus, we find the young blonde going back to the hokage's tower. Naruto had several things planned at the moment. The first of which would be to disperse the seals in the tower, and then to place anti-seals.

Naruto entered the building, and stood in front of the door that was deathly quiet. Naruto knocked, and no answer came. After several minutes Naruto opened the door slightly to see no one present. Then Naruto realized why no one was in the room, Mei was talking to Sarutobi with the rest of the council. Which means two things. The first was he had the room for himself for at least ten minutes if they were walking back. The second is that Danzo probably can't see him right now.

Naruto walked into the room, and quickly unsealed a brush with ink, and some paper. He quickly went to work on undoing as many seals as possible. He managed to finish them all with a minute to spare as he saw the Hokage walk up to the tower. Naruto smirked as he jumped out the window onto the floor.

Naruto landed just as he heard the door shut. Naruto smirked as he had done one extra thing. He had placed a seal on the Hokage's stamp that would copy onto his hand, and negate any mind control/influence techniques of any form. Naruto smirked as he walked down the street away from the hokage's tower, just as the Cat anbu appeared.

"Naruto, the Hokage requires your presence." stated Yugao in front of Naruto as he merely nodded in response before turning to the Hokage's tower, and walking back to it.

When Naruto was in front of the Hokage's office once more he took a deep breath. Then Naruto knocked, and heard a "Come in." stated from behind the door.

Naruto walked in and saw Mei, Ayame, Ao, and Chojuro standing in front of the Hokage's desk. The parted slightly to show a new Sarutobi. This one looked slightly younger as he had lost at least twenty of his fifty wrinkles, and his eyes showed deep sorrow.

"Hello Naruto, Mei-san here has requested the assistance of several ninja, and I have decided you shall join a team to aid her." spoke the man with a slight amount of depression evident.

*Why, would I lead a group? Wouldn't a jonin or an anbu member be better?* wrote the boy as he was slightly confused.

"Yes, they would, however due to events I have witnessed, and have heard I have decided that you would be crucial in assisting the rebel leader in their war." spoke the man as his voice seemed to gain a bit of apprehension.

*Ok, Hokage-sama.* wrote the boy as the Hokage's eyes seemed to grow sadder at this.

"You will meet Mei-san at the gate in an hour. Please, stay behind a minute as we have some things to discuss." spoke the man as the others walked out. When the door shut the Hokage flicked his hands, and instantly three anbu members left as well as some seals starting to glow.

"Naruto, I am deeply sorry for what I have done. I don't know why, but I did not intend to make your life a living hell."

*Oh, and how did you do this?* the young boy asked trying to get some answers.

"I am very sorry for killing Teuchi and destroying the stand, I'm sorry for not defending you from the villagers, and worst of all I am extremely sorry for not being there in your times of pain. I know it won't fix anything, but please forgive me. You don't have to do it right away, but please allow me the chance to, starting from now on." spoke the old man as he had a few tears trailing down his cheeks.

*I have yet to forgive you, however you still have a chance to amend the mistakes made. Pray you don't make another.* wrote the boy as the mood lightened slightly.

"Thank you Naruto, now onto the mission. I am sending you and Anko. As well as several Anbu." spoke the man as he seemed to be calm now.

*Why am I the only one below Jonin?* asked the boy as he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I saw some of your fights, and you can definitely handle this, however I cannot increase your rank unless you complete three S-ranked missions, or I am present to say that you should increase in rank, therefore the council on both civilian and ninja will not allow me to make you a higher rank. Now you are dismissed" spoke Hiruzen calmly as he smiled at the boy who went out to his base to get supplies, and then meet his team.

Naruto arrived at the gate to find Anko waiting with six other people who wore masks. The seven people turned around to see Mei and her team approach as she looked around for the last member of her group.

"Hey Cat where's our last member? I hope it isn't some idiotic Jonin." stated Anko as she looked around.

"He's captured the heart of one of my ninja." teased Mei as Ayame's cheeks went red with embarrassment.

"Oh, I wonder who this casanova is?" wondered Anko teasingly as her and Mei laughed together. Naruto walked up to the laughing group just as Anko turned to see him.

"Hey, Naruto-kun whatcha doing here, are you waiting for your team for another mission?" asked Anko as she looked around for Hana, and others.

*Nope, I appear to be the late one.* wrote the boy shocking Anko and most of the anbu.

"Stop lying Naruto-san. Why would a genin be put on a team for an S-ranked mission." spoke a bear masked man.

*Mei-sama would you kindly explain it to them.* wrote Naruto with a slightly smug look on his face.

"Yes, Naruto-kun is on this mission as both the Hokage thought he should be on the mission, and my personal request." spoke Mei calmly as she eyed the group.

"No way can we send Naruto-kun into combat he could be killed!" shouted Anko protectively.

"Oh, you worry about Naruto, but no one else? Perhaps you think of him more than a fellow ninja Anko-chan?" spoke Mei teasingly attempting to change the topic.

"Not a chance I should be the one to ask if you are a Shotacon though, after all who asks for a twelve year old to accompany them to a war front." spoke Anko teasing Mei back.

"The Hokage did tell Naruto that he would be on this mission with you Anko. He is on our team." spoke Yugao or the cat masked anbu calmly as Anko and the other anbu looked at her like she was crazy.

"Now that that is settled why don't we start heading to Kiri?" spoke Mei calmly as everyone nodded, and followed her out of the village.

AN: Sorry about the slightly late update, just haven't gotten around to do it. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please leave a review on any suggestions or even just saying it was good. P.S. My new longest chapter! Well see you all next time on The Silent Alpha! Ja ne!


	18. Chapter 18: On the Inside

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, although I wish I did.**_

 **AN: So just clearing something up. Zabuza and Haku were in the four headless figures who hung on the way to wave. If you all want them to live then they can, but that's what I had planned so unless you all want them alive then they will stay dead. Next please log in so I can respond back to review, or at least leave your name in your review. Finally I will be having Kushina come along with Naruto into Kiri as you will see.**

 **Legend:**

"Humans talking"

'Thinking'

*Writing*

" **Non-human talking"**

' **Non-human thinking'**

 **Jutsu**

 _ **Flashback, Time Skip**_

(Cough and things like that)

Chapter 18: On the Inside

Naruto was looking around as the group of ninja he was travelling with were jumping from branch to branch talking amongst themselves. Naruto continued to look around watching his back because of his guilt. He was merely guilty about forgetting to tell Ice Fang that he was leaving. Then out of nowhere Naruto saw a flash of dark colors hit him. He rolled off the tree branch down to the ground alerting the rest of the people.

" **The fuck are you doing Alpha! You left me with her, again!"** shouted the beast at him.

"You're lucky the Hokage assigned us to this task." spoke a red headed woman who wore the mask of a dragon.

"Who are you? I have never seen a dragon anbu before." spoke the cat masked woman with squinted eyes.

"I am the Hokage's person assassin. That is all you need to know Cat." spoke Kushina as she pulled a paper out, and handed it over to Yugao. Yugao eyed the paper carefully then sighed.

"Understood Taichou." spoke Cat getting wide eyes from everyone.

"Um, Captain why did you call Dragon Taichou?" asked Bear.

"Hokage's orders state she is in charge of this mission." spoke Yugao calmly as she handed the paper back.

"Naruto, Anko, here are masks for you." spoke Kushina as she handed Naruto his mask he wore into the village, and handed Anko a viper's mask. Naruto grinned at the sight of his mask.

"Let's move out people!" shouted Mei at seeing that everyone was ready. At the command of the auburn haired woman the ninja set off once more for Kiri.

"Let's set up camp for the night." spoke Mei much to Naruto and Chojuro's appreciation. As the group started to set up tents Mei was still looking through all of her scrolls.

"Damn it!" shouted Mei as she threw a scroll at a tree.

"What's wrong Mei-sama?" asked Ao.

"I left my damn tent back at Konoha. Anyone have an extra Tent?" asked Mei as she rubbed her temples.

"No." chorused all of the camp minus Naruto who was holding up his white board with a very large and bold 'no'.

"Ok, Naruto how old are you?" asked Mei as she walked up to the blonde.

*Old enough to kill.* wrote the boy getting a sweat drop from everyone who read it.

"You are not sharing a tent with Naruto-kun." spoke Anko while glaring at the woman.

"Then where am I supposed to sleep?" asked Mei with a frown.

"You could always sleep with Chojuro." spoke Kushina nonchalantly.

"You can't expect me to sleep with a sixteen year old!" shouted Mei angrily.

"Why does it have to be Naruto though?" asked Yugao with a slight edge to her tone.

"He's young, and I won't have to worry about him giving into his beastly desires." replied Mei as if everyone should have realized that.

"You know you can always sleep with a female, and besides Naruto's thirteen!" shouted Dragon.

*Twelve.*

"Sorry twelve going on thirteen, and I'm more worried about _you_ giving into beastly desires then young Naruto-kun over there."

"What, I would never." replied Mei feigning innocence as she covered her mouth with one hand in fake shock.

"Mei-sama, if you just so happen to touch him like that at any point…." spoke Ayame eerily as a hannya mask appeared behind her, and a knife in her right hand.

"C-calm down Ayame-chan. I was just joking."

"Just for that _joke_ you will now be sleeping in my tent with me." spoke Ayame as she dragged the rebel leader who was whining and pouting.

The anbu who watched this entire thing were laughing their asses off at the scene of the almighty rebel leader being reduced to a child. After that little….event, the group went to sleep with everyone taking a one hour shift of watching the camp.

Night passed rather uneventfully, and the sun rose an hour before the ninja who were now sprinting across the ocean. The next day was rather uneventful except for the 'whoos' from owls in the night that were accompanied by the occasional howl. The group jad traveled by foot on the water that day, and made camp on a nearby island. That day they woke at the island that was a few hundred meters away from Kiri, and all they saw was mist. This immediately put them on edge as they knew it Kiri some fog, but it was never this heavy, unless there was a fight going on. Ice Fang started to rapidly sniff the air to see if their theory was correct, and it was.

" **Hey Alpha there's a fucking fight going on. Let's go, I wanna kill some little shits."** spoke the dog getting deadpan looks from people still not believing that a dog could have such a foul mouth.

"It's up to you Mei-sama." spoke Kushina calmly as she eyed the fog that would light up colors of blue, purple, or orange every so often.

"Let's go, I want to see how effective your team is Dragon."

"Yes, Cat your team is to proceed first while my team provides support." spoke Dragon with authority.

"You heard Taichou, let's go!" spoke Yugao her team started to sprint across the water.

When Naruto finally broke through the fog into the fight he stopped along with the rest of the team. The reason why is that they were watching a fight between ten ninja, eight on Kiri's side and two on the rebels. However what made their blood boil was that Kumo was here, and helping Kiri defeat the rebels.

"Bear and I will ambush the loyalists while Viper provides support. Wolf you will watch for stragglers, and clean up the mess. Go." spoke Cat softly as the team started to execute the orders.

Yugao drew her sword as she appeared behind one of the ninjas and cut him from behind, instantly killing the man. Bear flashed through hand signs before shouting " **Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"** Instantly, a great ball of fire emerged from the trees, and engulfed three ninja who were unaware. The first ninja, one who wore Kumo's headband, charged Yugao with a katana of his own. As he swung down Yugao dodged right allowing three kunai behind her to find a new home in the man's neck. Viper smiled as she saw that blood was pouring out of his neck, and mouth as he writhed in agony before dying.

Naruto watched as his team killed five when the other three turned to run. Instantly, Naruto went into action as he **Shushined** across the field unnoticed before giving chase. Naruto smirked under his mask before it dropped into a frown when he saw the three were fighting Ice Fang.

" **Come at me you little shits! See if you can take me down!"** shouted the wolf as he dodged a kunai before lunging, and landing on a Kiri ninja. Ice Fang quickly overpowered the man, and mauled his mercilessly making the other two back away in fear.

" **Wind Style: Ancient Gale"** a voice whispered that was heard by everyone nearby. The whisper was quickly followed by a light breeze that steadily build up before a dragon of wind appeared, and engulfed one ninja. The ninja who was caught in the maw of the dragon instantly turned into an explosion of blood before the jutsu dispelled. The final ninja backed up in extreme fear as a small puddle could be seen under neath him.

" **Careful Alpha this fucking little shit just dropped some fucking water, he's trying to lure us in before using a water jutsu from behind us."** spoke Ice Fang as he eyed the smelly substance in front of him. Just as Ice Fang finished speaking however three senbon embedded themselves in the Kiri man's neck rendering him unconscious.

"Hmm, he will crack rather quickly, hopefully he has a little information to help us." spoke Mei from behind the downed man as Chojuro walked up to the man who smelled like piss, and grabbed his collar and dragged him trying his best not to touch the man any more than needed.

"Didn't think those Kumo bastards would support Kiri though." spoke Falcon with disgust as he kicked a dead Kumo nin.

"Probably just to attain more blood lines." spoke Bear as he walked towards the main group.

Mei quickly looked over the unconscious ninja before she saw some papers hanging out of the pocket of his vest. She walked over to the man, and quickly grabbed the paper and read over them. Instantly her stern face turned into a gleeful grin.

"These poor saps were commissioned to aid Kiri, and were to arrive today, meaning they are currently on time." she looked over the files once more before scowling.

"What's wrong Mei-sama?" asked Ayame calmly.

"The group sent to aid Kiri only has a resemblance to one ninja here, or at the rebel base, heck take away a few things, and they could be twins." spoke Mei while still scowling.

"Who resembles a ninja that died today Mei-sama?" asked Chojuro meekly as everyone nodded.

"Naruto, turn around. We need to apply some contacts to you."

"No, we are not sending Naruto alone." spoke Yugao and Viper in tandem making both look at each other before giggling slightly.

"It's either send him alone, or we lose a once in a lifetime opportunity, and as per orders I get to assign you to the missions I need done. Naruto, take off your mask, and put these in."

Naruto merely nodded much to everyone's shock as he removed his mask, and put the contacts in.

*What is my backstory Mei-sama, and I don't think I can do this as my speaking problem.* wrote the young boy.

"In the file the boy who you are impersonating is just like you, however he does talk… quite a bit. It says that he wears black lines much like yours on each cheek to signify how many years he has served, and he's up to three. Your personalities seem similar. So all you need to do is talk, and can easily pass as one of the Kumo nin. Here, follow the directions, and good luck." spoke Mei with finality as she handed Naruto a Kumo forehead protector and the orders. The Konoha anbu were furious, however they had no choice to obey, or be tried for treason.

"Will do Mei-sama." spoke Naruto earning a gasp from the ninja at his deep voice. Mei had a little blush on her face due to his voice seeming to be music to her ears. Naruto quickly looked at the orders before turning, and sprinting off into the distance.

"So, help me if Naruto is killed, the price will come out of your hide Mei-sama." Kushina spoke Mei's honorific with an edge as she glared at the woman.

"He should be able to handle himself according to Ayame." spoke Mei without a care in the world, however inside she was slightly concerned for the blonde as he had grew on her from Ayame's dozens of stories about the blonde. Mei sighed quietly before the group resumed the course to the rebel base to resupply.

Naruto was sprinting on the ground as he didn't want to go from branch to branch due to the thick fog around him.

" **I'm not happy about this Naru-kun."** spoke Kyuubi within Naruto's head.

'I know Kyu-chan, but it's part of my mission. If it helps gain the trust of Mei then I have one extra person supporting me in my plan.'

" **I know, and when you guys come out on top you will have a village backing you, but I just have a bad feeling about all this."**

'You worry too much Kyu-chan, and it doesn't compliment your beauty to have an expression other than one of happiness.' spoke Naruto eliciting a deep blush and a bright smile from the nine tailed fox.

" **Pay attention three hundred yards to the right, one patrol, seven hundred yards behind them is a large camp."** spoke Kyuubi in a serious voice.

'Yes, Kyu-chan. See you when I check in.' spoke Naruto as he cut the mental link.

"Halt, state your name intruder." spoke a Kumo Jonin with a very big build of muscle, like serious muscle builder status.

"My name is Kaminari **(AN: Thunder)** , rank Chuunin. Reporting into camp." spoke Naruto as he straightened up. The man who asked for Naruto's name opened his eyes in surprise as he quickly descended to Naruto, and stood in front of him.

"Where is the rest of your squad." asked the man as he started to grow suspicious.

"We were ambushed on our way here by the rebel leader. I barely made it out alive due to the squad leader telling me to report back to you immediately. Here are my papers sir." spoke Naruto in a very soldier type style.

The man quickly looked over the papers, and sighed deeply.

"Damn, you are cleared of suspicion Kaminari. Follow me back to base to give a full report."

"Yes." spoke Naruto as they began leaping into a very fortified citadel that resembled a village albeit much smaller, and instead of buildings it had tents. The large man led Naruto into the camp, and straight to a bright blue and white command tent.

"Darui-sama, Bee-sama, and Yugito-sama, young Kaminari has arrived alone." spoek the man.

"Ok, bring him in, and then you are dismissed for the day Dee-san **(Cause Kumo has A, Bee, and Cee, so why not Dee.)** " spoke the man in the center who had darker skin, and white hair covering one eye in a very relaxed tone of voice.

"Hai!" spoke Dee quickly as he walked out briskly.

"Kaminari reporting in!" spoke Naruto as he stood at attention.

"Give us the report Kaminari." spoke the blonde haired woman.

"When we first made land at eight A.M. this morning we met with the border patrol in the middle of a skirmish with the rebels. We managed to bring their strong sixteen down to two, and then we were pushed back by the appearance of Chojuro, Ao, and the rebel leader Mei. due to quickly being overwhelmed by their jutsu the squad leader ordered me to report to you with the information." spoke Naruto in an emotionless voice as he stood rigid.

"Damn those rebels. Good work Kaminari, report back in one hour to get your new assignment." spoke man with white hair covering one eye.

"Go out, before we blow your doubts, 'bout our wicked shouts!" **(Sorry I am very bad at rhyming so I am trying my hardest.)** rapped the blonde haired man eliciting sweat drops from everyone in the tent.

Naruto decided to drop it, and turned away to set up his tent while debating over his next move.

 **AN: Hope you all enjoyed it, and please review or pm me on what you want me to do with Haku and Zabuza. Also I hope you all like this chapter. Well, See you all next time on The Silent Alpha, Ja ne!**


	19. Chapter 19: Hiccups…

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, although I wish I did.**_

 **Legend:**

"Humans talking"

'Thinking'

*Writing*

" **Non-human talking"**

' **Non-human thinking'**

 **Jutsu**

 _ **Flashback, Time Skip**_

(Cough and things like that)

Chapter 19: Hiccups…

Naruto reported back one hour later exactly as he waited by the flaps.

He heard an "Enter", and obeyed.

As soon as Naruto entered however he was immediately on guard. Standing in front of him was the people he learned to be called Yugito and Bee, both with stern expressions as they stared into the boy's soul. He quickly glanced behind him to notice seals preventing anyone from hearing what was said, and worst of all several seals preventing anyone from exiting or entering without the caster's permission. Naruto quickly gulped before staring into their eyes with the same gaze as them.

"So Kiminari, I know I haven't seen you before, but I know for a fact from the papers you handed us that you didn't have chakra that felt like Bee-sama's and mine." spoke Yugito calmly.

"Yeah, ain't nobody got chakra like Yugito's procta." rapped the one man as he quickly whipped a book out, and wrote something down before closing it again.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you two are talking about." spoke Naruto as he was still rigid. while he placed one hand behind him, and started fumbling with a seal under his shirt.

"We know you house a Bijuu just like us, so spill it spy. Which one do you house." spoke Yugito with venom as she glared at the young blonde.

"What are you two talking about! I've never been the jailer of any tailed beast!" shouted Naruto furiously still trying to act his part.

"Yo Yugito, the fool is messing with his back yo." rapped the man again failing even worse than his other attempts.

"Yeah, My back's been itching since the battle for some reason." spoke Naruto quietly as he took a step back.

"Turn around." spoke Bee seriously for some reason without rapping. Naruto hesitated for a second before he slowly turned around.

"Yugito get me Nolito." rapped Bee suddenly.

"Damn it you know his name is Nol!" shouted Yugito as she clicked a button on her hip instantly a white haired man stepped in.

"You called Yugito-sama." spoke the man calmly.

"Yes, Nol we need you to take a look at young Kaminari is back here." spoke Yugito in which the man nodded.

He looked it over before sighing. "Apparently the rebels I presume stuck a tracking seal onto his back with the frequency at the highest which coincides with a bijuu's chakra." spoke Nol as he looked up and Bee nodded to him. Nol quickly turned and departed after resetting the seals.

"Now that we have that cleared up you will be in a team with me and Bee as we will be heading to take out a rebel encampment." spoke Yugito in a very serious tone.

"Why would you take me on a high stake mission like this? You could have taken someone better, couldn't you?" asked Naruto as he grew suspicious.

"In the file it didn't have anything on your affinities, and jutsu list so this is merely a test run to see where to put you in this war." spoke Yugito as Bee was sitting in a corner writing in a small book while nodding.

"Ok, When do we set out?" Naruto asked as his worry subsided.

"We leave at eight tomorrow, at the marrow!" shouted out Bee.

"Why are we leaving at the bone?" asked Naruto as he was still confused.

"Just leave him be." spoke Yugito as she eyed the man before turning to Naruto.

"Need anything Yugito-sama?" wondered the blonde under her calculating gaze.

"I just wanted to apologize to you about suspecting you as a spy, but you must understand though that we need to take the utmost precautions." Yugito as she dipped her head slightly in an apologetic manner.

"Not a problem Yugito-sama I completely understand, and don't bow. It doesn't befit a beautiful woman to bow her head." spoke Naruto with a grin earning a light blush from Yugito as she suddenly had a memory about a blonde smiling at her in the past before running away from some anbu.

"Keep talking like that, and you might end up seeing more of me~" cooed Yugito teasingly.

'Great not another Anko or Mei. I deal with those two enough as is, I don't need a third.' thought Naruto as he bowed, and walked out of the tent.

" **Good thinking on that chakra suppression seal Naru-kun"** spoke Kyuubi as Naruto felt her smile in his mind scape.

'Thank you Kyu-chan, say how much longer till I can learn your name?' asked the boy.

" **Remember you need to be chuunin."** spoke Kyuubi as she giggled slightly in Naruto's mindscape.

'Say, what do you think about all of this that is going on?'

" **Hmm, well you might come out with more than one...ally if you know what I mean."** teased Kyuubi as she laughed lightly again.

'Really, I seriously doubt people want to be with a twelve year old. I mean most of the people you are talking about are at least six years older than me.' spoke Naruto calmly.

" **And you think that will stop them. I mean I'm what at least several hundred years old in human years, but that hasn't stopped us."** spoke Kyuubi.

'I-uh… know what I don't know anything anymore.' spoke Naruto while shaking his head as he walked to his tent to collect his supplies.

" **Good now that we have that taken care of, when will you go get the blood for me again?"**

'I should be able to visit Tsunade after this mission. I'm sorry that it will take a while.' thought Naruto as he entered his tent.

" **Not a problem Naru-koi. Just remember what you promised after I tell you my name."** spoke Kyuubi as she teased him once more.

'Honestly I expect this from Anko or Mei, hell even Yugito now, so why are you jumping on that bandwagon!' shouted Naruto in his head as he walked out of his average tent geared up once more for his mission.

" **I'm part fox for a reason!"** shouted Kyuubi with a slight pout.

Naruto sighed as he went to the gate as he hid in a nearby tree. Naruto watched the gate as he observed the people who went about their day as he took notes for his report he would send later. He continued his observation as he wrote on a small scroll before a group of three walked in with a redheaded female yelling at the man who had a sucker in his mouth, while a busty blonde just had an uninterested look in her eyes. The blonde woman looked around till her eyes settled on Naruto's tree. She squinted her eyes, and then a pair of birds flew out of the top of the tree. The woman let her gaze linger for a breath longer before turning back to her team.

Naruto stared at the group intently from further within the tree as he noted that the blonder female was very perceptive. He smirked before he gently let himself down before heading towards the gate.

"Halt, why are you exiting the camp?" asked one of the guards in a deep gruff voice.

"Going out to train." spoke Naruto in a monotone voice as the guard eyed him.

"There are plenty of training grounds in the camp, so why do you need to train outside of the camp?" asked the inquisitive guard.

"A shinobi's most powerful tool is deception, whether in regards to an ally or a foe." spoke Naruto sagely as the guard smirked.

"Perfect answer boy, get back to camp by sunrise, lest we think you defected." spoke the man as he stepped aside with a smile still adorning his scruffy face. Naruto nodded before he walked out. When he was out of sight from the people he smiled as he flipped through several hand signs. " **Summoning jutsu.** " spoke the boy as he bit his thumb and slammed his palm to the ground. Smoke appeared and when it cleared a small dark black wolf about the size of a shepard sat.

" **Yo, ya called Naruto?"** asked the small beast with no respect present in his voice although no disrespect either.

"Yes, I need you to deliver this report to Yugao-chan." spoke Naruto as he handed the small beast a sealed scroll.

" **I'm on it like Sonic!"** rapped the beast as Naruto grew a tick mark on his head.

"I told you no rapping, especially since one of the leaders here rapps just as bad!" shouted Naruto angrily as he heard a twig snap behind him. Instantly, Naruto got into a defensive stance as he glared in the direction of the twig.

Naruto stood still as he opened his listened intently for any other sounds. Suddenly a small stream of water with the head of a dragon weaved through the trees in Naruto's direction.

"Deliver the message Yami!" shouted Naruto as he dodged the dragon that crashed into a tree behind him. Naruto glanced back briefly to see Yami gone, and then looked back to see a team of four ninja approaching him.

"We must have found the base people. Let's take out the runt, and then report back to Mei-sama." spoke a middle aged man as a chorus erupted behind him.

"Wait, you're part of the rebel forces?" asked Naruto as he started dodging several water jutsus.

"Yeah, you Kumo scumbag." shouted a female as she spat several orbs of water at Naruto.

"Hey, I'm a spy for you guys, so hold your damn water!" shouted Naruto as he continued to dodge the shots.

"You're just lying you Kumo bastard!" shouted another man as he rode a wave towards Naruto. Naruto dodged the wave before being hit by three water bullets in the back, thus he went flying into a tree.

"We got him, now time to finish him!" shouted the leader.

"I tried to play nice. Now I don't care what Mei says, cause I will bath in your blood." spoke a red eyed Naruto who had slits for eyes as he stood up slowly. Just as Naruto rose the blonde woman from the gate stumbled upon them where she watched Naruto intently. Suddenly Naruto disappeared from sight.

"Where the hell did he go!" shouted the woman as the four people were back to back now.

"Silence follows death, death is harbinger of release. Yet, death can't release me….I release death unto others." whispered a ghastly voice from all around as they couldn't locate where it originated from, even Samui couldn't figure out where it came from.

Suddenly one of the men fell to his knees, and then fell as his head rolled from the stump on the man's body. The three people looked at him in fear before they started looking around frantically for where the attack came from.

"Come out you coward!" shouted the woman with fear.

" **Whirlpool style: Reaper's Rainfall.** " whispered a barely audible voice into the wind as only one person in the group of back to back people heard it, not even the blonde watching heard it. As soon as the words were uttered a clouds began to thunder overhead as a light rain poured from the sky. No one paid attention to it as they hadn't noticed it was only raining in the small clearing that the three remaining people were standing.

Suddenly, the rain began to pick up in force before the drops of harmless water turned into swirling needles that pierced the three people's skin repeatedly in various areas going straight through them. The three bloody masses of flesh that were perforated suddenly fell with a dull thud as the rain cleared.

Samui stared at the scene with a fear stricken face as she watched the young boy walk up, decapitate what she thought was the heads of the people, and walk back to camp unfazed of what happened. She was terrified, and was almost ready to barf. And she had killed dozens of people before while being at the young age of thirteen, this….person had just slaughtered them in such a gruesome way, yet he didn't even bat an eye at it. She was beginning to question if he was crazy or not. As she saw him walk away however, she slowly followed him as to not alert him, even though he knew she was stalking him.

Naruto walked back into the encampment with the four heads tied to the back of his pants. The heads drew several pairs of eyes onto him as many were slightly pale at the sight of three of those heads. However Naruto walked by without a care in the world as his eyes were that of a joyful man who just did something fun. Now many would think he was sick and demented however Naruto was merely happy to take his stress on something animate.

He turned his head as he heard whispering from around, Naruto turned his head in the direction of the loudest whispering to see a small group of battle tested ninja talking rather loudly so he could overhear the conversation.

"He probably just cut the heads off the corpses. I mean there isn't any way to make three heads look like those dangling things." spoke a smaller man.

"I bet only one of those are heads, and probably of an already dead man he found laying around." spoke a woman in her early twenties.

Naruto watched them for a moment longer before we briskly walked to the main tent. Naruto was seething at how he was being treated. He may not even know who the hell those people are, but he sure as hell was going to give them their dues.

"Kaminari reporting in." shouted Naruto loudly in front of the tent. He heard an 'enter' and walked in.

"I wasn't supposed to see you till tomorrow. Did you miss me that badly~?" teased Yugito as she put her arms under her bust making it appear larger than usual, although Naruto held a straight face.

"Reporting in on finding a squad of four bloodline ninja outside of the camp as they were conducting recon. I engaged the four, and took their heads as trophies." spoke Naruto as he untied the heads, and placed them on the table.

"Good job, here's payment for a B-rank mission. Though I have one question Kaminari." spoke Yugito as she handed Naruto the boy a bag of cash.

"Yes?" asked Naruto as he awaited the question.

"Why do you seem agitated?" asked Yugito calmly as she looked over the boy's tense form as his eyes held anger.

"Several ninja's in the camp were discrediting me saying that they were probably dead before I had decapitated them." spoke Naruto calmly as Yugito nodded with a smirk.

"How about I have a spar between you, and each of these ninja, granted you can Identify them." spoke Yugito as she put a file before Naruto.

Naruto looked through it tabbing three pages before handing it back to Yugito. The blonde smirked at the three as she also hated them.

"I will tell everyone about the spar that will take place in half an hour, and this allows me to see some of your abilities before the mission too." spoke Yugito as she handed a note to a man at her side who quickly went out of the tent.

"I suggest you follow me to the training ground as thirty minutes tends to pass by relatively quickly." spoke Yugito with a smirk as she strode out of the tent and away from the gate.

Naruto followed Yugito down to a river bend where she saw a stump in the center of a clearing, instantly an image of an area similar appeared in Naruto's head, and brought a frown to his face as it ticked him off even more than he already was.

Naruto turned as he began to lightly jog around the field to make sure his muscles were relatively warm and not stiff. Naruto turned after a few minutes with a light sweat on his brow to see the three people that held his ire at the moment.

"I have called you three here to fight against Kaminari in a test to show me where he lies in our ranks." spoke Yugito as Bee and Darui walked up with several other ninja wanting to see the fight, especially a short haired blonde who sat in a nearby tree watching, while her teammates were arguing again.

"Haa, will show you his place, in the dirt for taking credit he didn't earn!" shouted one man.

"Hey Chijin ya gonna get a beatin from a non-cheatin nin?" wrapped Bee much to everyone's ire as he rapidly turned while writing in his book earning a sweat drop from several people in the crowd.

"All if fair in war." spoke Darui in a lax voice.

"What about love~" teased Yugito with a playful smile.

"And love yo soppose!" **(AN: Meant to spell is like that)** rapped once more.

"Can we just get this started?" asked Naruto as he was impatient.

"What you want to be humiliated that badly boy?" asked the female ninja in the group he was about to fight.

" **Now Naruto, remember no using you kekkei genkai."** spoke Kyuubi sternly.

'I remember.' spoke Naruto with a pout.

"Now Naruto you will take on all three of them, so without further ado….Begin!" shouted Yugito as she jumped back.

" **Lightning style: False Darkness"** shouted the woman as she spat a long string of white light straight ahead that crackled with rage as Naruto jumped out of the way which in turn made her Jutsu strike the tree behind him turning it to ash.

" **Wind Style: Vacuum Sphere!"** shouted Naruto as several spheres of furiously spinning wind sprinted towards the three people catching the woman off guard, and rapidly cutting her flesh making her fall unconscious due to Naruto holding back quite a bit.

Then Naruto heard a " **Earth style: Earth Spear!"** shouted a man who slammed a fist into Naruto's back thrusting him into the ground. Just before Naruto hit the ground he flipped, and rolled before taking a slip of paper from his vest. " **Sealing Technique: Black Aura!** " shouted Naruto as suddenly everything in the close vicinity of him was blown back. Instantly Naruto went through several hand signs before whispering " **Water release: Water Fang Bullet."** suddenly a large portion of the nearby lake rose, and struck one ninja knocking him out cold, as well as giving him a nice cold power rinse to make sure he was squeaky clean. The final ninja recovered, and instantly charged Naruto as they started to go into Taijutsu. They were surprisingly even till Naruto jumped back, and drew his katana. The man he was fighting drew his blade, and they then engaged in a trade of blows as they parried each other with tenacity. Naruto suddenly saw an opening as he rolled under an over exerted swing from his opponent, and he then turned swiftly slamming the flat of the blade against the man's back sending him flying head first into a tree also unconscious.

"Hmm, a ninjutsu and kenjutsu specialist with background in fuinjutsu." whispered Yugito to herself in thought as she stared at the boy she found strangely familiar.

Naruto looked back at the crowd to see Yugito in thought as she stared intently at him. Lately he had felt he had seen Yugito before, and now it was getting clearer. He knew he had traveled to Kumo, but he didn't know if he had seen her. Naruto sighed letting it go before smiling once more in victory.

Samui watched the entire battle still not believing the capabilities of the enigma in front of her. The most surprising of all though was that Karui and Omoi were no longer fighting, but were now eyeing the blonde with curiosity….till Omoi chose to speak.

"What if he's a spy for the enemy, then he attacks us in our sleep. And then he-" Omoi started to speak rapidly before Karui smacked him hard.

"If he was a fucking spy then he wouldn't be known by half the camp!" shouted Karui as she hit Omoi once more knocking him to the ground, and then began to kick and step on him rapidly.

"You two are so not cool." spoke Samui in an aloof voice as she stared intently at Naruto. Suddenly, said boy felt a shiver go down his back, and he whipped around quickly. He locked eyes with Samui, and for once she saw his eyes. They were aged far more than they should have been, it was like she was looking at Darui. The only big difference between the two was one was as old as the yes said, yet the other shouldn't have been. Samui studied him for a long minute as Naruto turned after several seconds. Samui didn't know why, but he just intrigued her so much.

Naruto walked next to the already leaving Yugito as they had some things to discuss.

"I am very surprised with your capabilities Kaminari. I can't wait till our mission tomorrow." spoke Yugito with an impressed tone of voice.

"Why can't we leave earlier I'm getting rather impatient." whispered Naruto under his breath as he heard a certain redhead giggling at his desire to do something that wasn't as mundane at the moment.

"If you really want to go we can go now, you know just you and me~" Yugito whispered into the boy's ear huskily as she started walking backwards with her arms behind her back.

Once Naruto recovered he smiled "Let's move." whispered the boy as they both disappeared. Suddenly they were outside of the camp sprinting on the floor so they wouldn't be seen as easily. They sprinted for about another five minutes before coming across a small group of tents.

"I'll start it." whispered Yugito as Naruto nodded while he waited. " **Mouse Hairball"** whispered Yugito as she quickly spit out a mouse shaped black figure that was engulfed in blue flames. It flew forward before splitting apart rapidly, and setting ablaze the entire camp while causing disorder with the explosions.

Naruto took that as the beginning, so he surged forward with his katana in hand. He quickly weaved in and out of the soldiers, each one he passed had a long cut on their chest as they would fall with hazy eyes moments later. Naruto turned quickly to see Yugito had her fingernails now extended cat claws raking across several shinobi. Naruto knew this was probably wrong for several reasons, but he found her hot with her predator like look upon her face as flames flickered behind her followed by blood. He knew it was wrong to think that of an enemy, a leader at that, and one who he was aiding in slaughtering an enemy. They quickly began weaving in, and out of the disorganized group.

Naruto locked eyes with a average sized man who had managed to reorganize part of the camp, and was now charging at Naruto. Naruto smirked before he sheathed his sword at his side sheath. " **Earth Squall Iaido"** whispered Naruto as he swiftly drew his blade, and from his blade surged forth a storm of earth that ripped the man and several behind him to pieces at the sheer intensity of the shards that flew. Yugito saw it, and smirked.

'So that's how he put the holes in their head.' thought Yugito as she smiled slightly to the boy who had at least two maybe three affinities.

"Knock one out, and return to base." whispered Yugito as she was next to Naruto in a second before disappearing as he felt a group of ninja approaching from in front of him. So deciding quickly he dodged a katana swing very quickly as he grabbed the man's arm bending it backwards snapping it out of its socket, and then kicking one leg to dislocate the knee. The man quickly howled in pain as Naruto chopped the back of his neck rendering him unconscious, and Naruto hoisted him over his shoulder before sprinting to catch up to Yugito.

They finally got back to the base with the two hostages Yugito had a female and Naruto had a male. They locked eyes with each other both wearing very happy grins.

"Kaminari, if you keep fighting like that I may have to be with you on all of your assignments, especially if they become any more elegant than before. I may just have to keep you around me more often~" cooed Yugito as she grabbed the man on Naruto's shoulder, and walked into camp leaving behind a flushed Naruto as Kyuubi was sending him very special images.

 **AN: Whoo over 4k words. I hope you all enjoyed this one that smacked my longest chapter quite hard. Now I ain't got much to say besides me still needing to know if you all want Zabuza and Haku to be alive or not….I have one vote towards it. Anyways see you all next time on The Silent Alpha! Ja ne!**


	20. Chapter 20: Beginning of the End

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, although I wish I did.**_

 **AN: Got a steamy beginning for all you perverts**

 **Legend:**

"Humans talking"

'Thinking'

*Writing*

" **Non-human talking"**

' **Non-human thinking'**

 **Jutsu**

 _ **Flashback, Time Skip**_

(Cough and things like that)

Chapter 20: Beginning of the End

Naruto collected himself after a few seconds and he was definitely in need of a very cold shower. So the young boy set off to find the nearest lake or waterfall to cool off.

Naruto was jumping from branch to branch in search of either a clearing or water when he suddenly came upon a waterfall. Naruto dropped down and walked towards the cascade when he saw a figure's silhouette through the white water.

Naruto quickly placed his mask on his face, and drew his katana as he slowly. Naruto began to take careful steps backwards with utter silence. He hadn't felt the wrath of an angry woman yet, and he sure as hell didn't want to. He had already seen what they were capable of.

 _ **Elsewhere**_

A white haired man suddenly sneezed on his notebook he had in hand. "Crap" muttered the man as he began to furiously wipe the snot off of his precious 'notes' never noticing the aura around him. He looked up from his hiding spot in the tree to see several female, clothed ninjas, with kunai or other various weapons in hand with sickly sweet smiles on their faces.

"Hello Jiraiya-sama." spoke a black haired jounin who had a really big knife in hand.

"Kurenai-chan, hehehe come on I was just doing my research…" spoke the white haired Sannin as he began to slowly creep back, until he suddenly heard " **Demonic Illusion Hell Viewing Technique"**.

A few moments later Jiraiya could be seen curled up into a ball on the ground shivering with wide eyes and a very distraught face as he whispered "Please Orochi-sama, no more, no more, no more. I don't need to have a reward. I don't need to be punished. Please just no more, no more, no more…." the man whispered repeatedly as he rocked back and forth while a grinning black haired Jonin had a sadistic grin on her face.

 _ **And We're back in the rebel base**_

(Achoo) sneezed Anko as she grew a slightly angry face. "Dammit only I'm allowed to be sadistic." muttered Anko as Mei was going over orders for everyone.

"Now according to Naruto, Kumo has three leaders. The first is a woman by the name of Yugito." spoke Mei as she held a picture of the woman that Naruto had sent her. Unfortunately it was hand drawn….and Naruto is definitely not an artist. Thus it was a stick figure with a blonde ponytail. "Naruto says that he suspects this woman is a jinchuriki, though he doesn't know which tailed beast she houses. The second leader is a man named Darui." continued Mei as she held up a hand drawn picture of another stick figure, the only difference between the two was a flat mouth instead of a smiley face and white hair instead of yellow that went down covering half of the man's face. "Naruto didn't mention anything, so we shall move onto the last man who is known as Bee….he is also suspected of being a jinchuriki." spoke Mei as she stopped for a moment to think of the name of the man. She then held up a photo that looked slightly similar to the last figure only this one had shades, and the person's hair didn't cover half of their face.

"Do we have any info on these people?" asked Kushina calmly as she examined the hand drawn pictures that made Rukia's pictures from bleach look like works of art.

"Not yet, although I must say for his first report it was halfway decent." spoke Mei as she examined the pictures while shaking her head slightly. Just then a man bursted through the flaps of the tent.

"Mei-sama I have ill news!" shouted the man with fear in his eyes.

"What is it." spoke Mei as she was angry for the disruption.

"Our camp that was monitoring the Kumo camp was attacked by two people, one male and one female. They both destroyed the camp and killed over half of the men." spoke the man with fear still evident in his voice.

"Can you tell me more of what they look like?" asked Mei with a voice that held an unnatural calmness displayed only by experienced leaders.

"The boy looked no older than fourteen he had spiky blonde hair and had three whisker marks on each cheek. The-" spoke the man before a loud snap was heard throughout the entire tent.

"I swear, if he is doing this for any other reason than to gain higher rank within their camp I WILL kill him." spoke Mei as she glared towards the Konoha ninja.

"I will personally kill him if he is doing it for any other reason than to gain information." spoke Yugao as she put her hand on the hilt of her blade attached to her back for backing up her statement.

"That's good because I certainly will kill him regardless of how much Ayame-chan likes him, and how handsome he is. Although I might think about keeping him as a pet…." Mei stated the last bit in thought as she mulled it over.

"Not a chance!" shouted several girls in the group immediately.

"Darnit, ok I'll settle for killing him then." spoke Mei in defeat.

"So, what do you want us to do Mei-sama." spoke Kushina calmly as she tried to reign in her emotions.

"I'll start your group off with hit and run on caravans." spoke Mei as she thought it over for a second, and then handed them a folder.

The group nodded as they accepted the folder, and walked out. On the way out Kushina suddenly had a flash of a memory in her head. She stumbled silently for a second not drawing any eyes. She looked around real quick, and then shook her head free of the memory.

"According to the form we will move out tomorrow night." spoke Kushina as they nodded before setting out to check their gear. Ice Fang looked at Kushina with squinted eyes before walking over to her.

" **What's wrong."** spoke Ice Fang without a single swear word.

"I'm fine Ice Fang just a passing memory." spoke Kushina as she walked off.

Ice Fang let his gaze linger a second longer on her fleeting form before he turned to walk into the forest.

In the middle of the forest Ice Fang suddenly froze when he heard a familiar male voice across the forest the male voice shouted "HELP!" followed by several blood curteling screams. Ice Fang looked in the direction of the sound, and he snickered.

" **Sorry Alpha, but you're fucking on your own for this one, I ain't gonna fucking deal with a woman high on fucking anger."** spoke Ice Fang as he sprinted in the opposite direction of the sound.

 _ **Back With Naruto Moments earlier**_

Naruto was slowly backing away from the waterfall when he slowly turned. When he fully turned he was staring eye to eye with the buxom blonde from earlier. Naruto stood rigid as he was face to face with the woman who was in her underwear. Samui stared at him intensely when he suddenly heard the woman behind him speak.

"Hey Samui you coming in?" asked the woman.

"Sure Karui, but do you want to bathe with this pervert watching us, or kill him first?" asked the emotionless woman.

"What!" shouted the woman as she flew out from under the waterfall towards Samui. she landed next to Samui and looked around while still in the buff. She then locked eyes with Naruto as the the masked blonde turned, and sprinted away. However as soon as he turned he was in a headlock with his head pressed into the redhead's modest bosom.

"I'm going to kill you jackass!" shouted Karui as she started to squeeze Naruto's neck.

"HELP!" shouted Naruto as he struggled to get out of the headlock.

"Not cool." spoke Samui who had popcorn in her hand as she started to lob some into her mouth and eat it.

"Wait, wait I didn't mean to see you bathing. I seriously just stumbled upon this!"

shouted Naruto as he quickly substituted with a log.

"You still saw me, so I'm sending you to hell!" shouted Karui as she charged Naruto. The boy was blown back with blood from his nose when Karui went to kick his face, and he dodged it.

Karui saw the mask covered in blood, and decided to tie him to a nearby tree due to him not moving. Unknown to Samui and Karui Naruto had substituted with a shadow clone he made. He was in the forest running now while Karui was busy tying the clone up.

As soon as Karui had finished tying up Naruto the boy's body exploded in smoke leaving a fuming redhead who was out for blood. The worst part of it all however was that she didn't even see who it was under the mask.

Naruto finally stopped after a few more minutes of running. He looked around real quick before he pulled his mask off. He silently manipulated the water around him into liquid and washed the mask clean, and then washed his face.

Naruto sighed silently, and then he suddenly felt tired. Thinking quickly he **Shushined** to the camp without his mask on, and entered his tent for some much deserved rest.

Naruto opened his eyes to see Kyuubi sitting under a tree whistling while petting his hair. Naruto stared up at the red haired beauty and looked at her with admiration. She was the reason he was still alive. He didn't care about what happened to himself. He only stayed alive to prevent her from the pain of having to reform.

" **Hey Naru-kun. You ok, or are you just staring at me for another reason?"** spoke Kyuubi teasingly with a wide grin.

"Hey Kyu-chan, I'm fine and you?" asked Naruto as he snuggled his head deeper into the kitsune's lap.

" **Oh, I'm fine. Though you snuggle any harder, and you may make my day even better~"** spoke Kyuubi teasingly as she caressed his hair gently.

"Say Kyu-chan, what was mom like?" asked Naruto out of the blue after several minutes of silence.

" **I don't know. Kushina and Mito never came in here except to take my chakra, and even then they spoke to me little."** spoke Kyuubi as Naruto sat up suddenly. She looked at the boy inquisitively as he turned and smiled at he before lunging. Naruto engulfed her in a hug. He looked up, and smiled mischievously.

"Hey Kyu-chan, can I take you on a date?" spoke Naruto as he looked up with a bright sincere smile.

" **Why not Naru-chan."** spoke Kyuubi lovingly as she started stroking Naruto's whisker marks.

Instantly Naruto's face melted into her hand as he closed his eyes, and began to purr softly. Kyuubi giggle before retracting her hand eliciting a pout from the blonde who smiled before grabbing Kyuubi's hand, and dragging her across the forest. They came out the other side of the forest onto a cliff that had a blanket strewn about near the edge. Kyuubi smiled before looking at him.

" **So what will we be doing here?"** asked Kyuubi with a smile as she saw the sun about to set.

"You know the usual mushy stuff, watching a sunset, embracing each other, and walking through the moon lit forest." spoke Naruto with a smile.

" **Wow Naru-koi I didn't know you like this kind of thing."** spoke Kyuubi with a giggle as they sat on the edge of the cliff, and watched the sun set over the horizon.

"Only for you Kyu-chan." spoke Naruto as he leaned his head into Kyuubi's shoulder,

and she rested her head on his.

The two of them enjoyed each others comforting warmth as they watched the fading light of the sun as it painted the sky a brilliant mixture of colors ranging from brilliant shades orange to calling purples. The two of them sighed in content as the sun finally disappeared.

Naruto stood up leaving Kyuubi's warmth much to both of their discontent, and extended a hand out for the vixen. Kyuubi took his hand, and they began to walk back through the forest that was lit by fireflies, and other odd types of vegetation that glowed brilliant colors. The two held hands while walking through the forest with smiles etched on their face when suddenly Naruto began to fade.

"Naru-koi?" asked Kyuubi as she looked at the boy phase out of his own mind scape.

"Probably something someone needs. Why the hell though do they have to bother us!" shouted Naruto as his entire body was gone, and only his head was floating before it disappeared completely.

"What the hell do you want!" shouted Naruto scaring the person waking him.

"Woah brother I ain't no bother, I'm here to commission you for a mission." spoke an all too familiar rapper.

"What mission is it Bee-sama?" asked Naruto as he yawned away the sleep.

"We need you to help guard a convoy going to Kiri." spoke Yugito as instantly something clicked in Naruto's head when he gained an ear splitting grin.

"I'm on it, I'll meet 'em at the gate." spoke Naruto as he started to put gear on. Bee and Yugito gave him a raised brow, but let it go thinking just as him being excited to do a mission of some form.

Naruto had all his gear on as he waited by the gate for the convoy under the moonlight that made the ground slightly cream colored instead of its ordinary green or brown.. After a few moments he saw several ninja, and a small horse drawn cart approach him.

Among the group of ninja Naruto saw a familiar redhead and busty blonde. He instantly went rigid at the sight of them as pictures blaired through his head.

" **Oh my, I never knew you were such a pervert Naru-koi~"** spoke Kyuubi in teasing tone.

'I know it's you flashing those pictures in my head!' shouted Naruto back to Kyuubi.

" **I would never do that~. Hey pay attention to the outside world!"** shouted Kyuubi making Naruto break the mind link, and start to pay attention to the ninja's near him.

"-the fuckin' hell!" shouted Karui with utter frustration.

"Hmm, you say something?" asked Naruto who was no longer spacing out, as a white haired Konoha jonin suddenly felt a tickle of pride for some reason.

"So not cool." spoke Samui icily with an emotionless face.

"For the bloody eighteenth time you asshole, why the hell are you by the gate!?" shouted Karui who was still pissed at Naruto.

"Oh, I'm supposed to be helping the convoy on their journey." spoke Naruto sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head with one hand.

"So you're our back up? What if we get ambushed, and you space out, and while you're spaced out you get killed, and then because we get so sad due to your death we-"

"Shut the hell up!" shouted Karui as she smacked the back of Omoi's head, and began to beat him while he was on the ground eliciting several sweat drops from those around.

"So, why don't we start moving?" spoke Naruto calmly while still looking at the two ninja beating each other.

"Let's move out!" shouted the man in the seat as a few of the ninja got under the large covers, and others just walked outside like Naruto.

 **AN: Sorry for the late update, I've been really sick, and also happy Birthday Naruto! Also I have a new story idea in my head, and it is part of the reason I'm being slower in this story as my inspiration is like "fuck you, go do this story." So I might release that story fyi its a is it wrong to pick up a girl in a dungeon fanfiction. So please pm me on yay or nay for releasing that story. Also far haku and Zabuza are going to appear in the next chapter, so if for some reason you don't want them alive pm me about. Please leave a review and see you all next time on the Silent Alpha!**


	21. Chapter 21: Idiot's Guide to Failure

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, although I wish I did.**_

 **Legend:**

"Humans talking"

'Thinking'

*Writing*

" **Non-human talking"**

' **Non-human thinking'**

 **Jutsu**

 _ **Flashback, Time Skip**_

(Cough and things like that)

Chapter 21: Idiot's Guide to Failure

Silence, that was all that could be heard as the group of Kumo ninja traveled through the forest. Not even the horse made a sound. It was so quiet that Naruto, and every other ninja could hear the beating of their bloody hearts, as it pushed blood throughout their body. The ninja looked around as it was far too quiet.

"Where are the birds?" asked one man to another as we hadn't encountered a single bird for the last five miles, something very strange indeed.

"Keep an ear out, I don't trust this fog." spoke the commander as a heavy fog started to roll in.

'Jeez, this is like a cliche ambush setting.' thought Naruto while looking around with extreme suspicion.

" **And? I mean it is a perfect situation isn't it?"** asked Kyuubi making Naruto silently face fault.

Fortunately for Naruto, and I guess unfortunately for you, the reader, no ambush took place as they wandered past the fog blanketed area. Naruto and the other ninja kept looking around, but never spotted any rebels, and they heard a bird after another mile.

"I guess we were just being scared for no reason." spoke a random ninja to the commander.

"I guess, we continue to the wes." rapped the commander.

"Oh god, you've been hanging around B-sama haven't you!" shouted a nearby ninja as the man continued to rap.

Naruto ignored them as he smiled and let loose a sigh of relief. The reason why is that they had just got into the two mile stretch of land that had very little fog at any time, and almost no area to hide for an ambush. Naruto was glad as it was nearing nightfall, and he was getting tired once more. Naruto slowly nodded off to sleep to the lull of the moving cart, after all he had been awake for nearly twenty hours, and a total of about two hundred miles. They had already passed the halfway mark around eighteen miles ago, and were making the last stretch till Naruto had to fight Yagura.

Naruto had been asleep for about three hours before something happened that many people later in history would call The Walking Typhoon. The reason was simple, Naruto had been kicked out from under the covers of the cart due to an ambush. Naruto yawned while growling, and he looked around seeing jutsus being thrown back, and forth some accompanied by kunai and others not.

Naruto was still tired, yet he was pissed, he had been woken up from his sleep. Naruto now understood why Kyuubi hated to be woken up, and why she was angry every time. Naruto looked around once more before flipping through hand signs groggily. No one even noticed Naruto for a full minute until he spoke.

" **Whirlpool style: Oceanic Hydra**!" whispered Naruto in a groggy yet angered voice so as no one would hear him. In a single moment dozens of large heads burst forth from the air. It seemed to phase into existence as the large maw and head began to grow a neck that had spines all along its spine. The large plethora of heads crashed into the ranks of both friend and foe. Blood painted the short grass, and limbs litted the air and ground as a large body that was easily the size of a large mansion stood behind Naruto. The large beast born of water had one hundred and sixtyeight heads attached, and each head had two eyes that gleamed a pale and sickly green. The razor sharp teeth made from water glowed a deep green as the 'teeth' spun around viciously. The beast roared into the sky, yet instead of a roar, the sound of waves thrashing about on the sea could be heard for miles.

The beast glanced around as Naruto yawned once more. Its sickly green eyes focusing on every ninja present. Naruto looked around before each head shot forth at the enemy ninjas this time. The enemy seeing what the heads were capable of quickly ran away. Just as a few were about to be caught the heads of the hydra suddenly just dropped to the floor soaking the battleground. The enemy ninja counted their stars for their luck as they continued sprinting away.

When the Kumo and Kiri ninja looked for Naruto they saw him snoring once more in the middle of the battleground whispering "ramen" and "Stop Kyu-chan" thus eliciting many sweat drops all around.

"Stupid blonde ninjas." whispered a Kiri ninja as they carefully placed him back in the cart to sleep.

"Didn't know that Kaminari could do that." whispered an older Kumo nin who had mocked Naruto when he said that he had killed the three ninja when he walked in with their heads attached to his belt.

"Has he always been that powerful?" asked Karui with a slight amount of edge in her voice.

"I don't think so." spoke Samui emotionlessly as her face set into one of calculation.

"If he hid this from him, then he might be hiding other things from us. If he happens to be hiding that he is part of the enemy then he could easily-" began Omoi on his rant of anxiety before Karui slammed a fist into the back of his head.

The rest of the day passed by with no event to note besides Naruto sleeping twelve hours and waking only for the last two hours of the journey.

They arrived in the village with very little celebration from the locals as they all held scowls on their face. The commander in charge of the convey however sent them off to a corner of the village to train and to sleep for the week to come before they would head back.

Naruto could be seen in the middle of a flat plain surrounded by forest as he meditated. He was trying to increase his weak sensor abilities, because right now he was merely running on instinct and Kyuubi's emotion detection. Granted the emotion detection would be way better than a chakra based sensor, but some people had little to no emotions, one such example is Itachi about fifty percent of the time.

Naruto sat stone still for several minutes, unknown to him he was naturally calling in small amounts of natural energy. He began to gain slight canine features such as elongated canines, and his three whisker marks started to darken and thicken. He sat there for a long while as he started to feel the chakra around him. Then all of a sudden two large sources of chakra that dwarfed everything in the city save a select few entered the village. Naruto's eyes shot open, he knew he was screwed if his guess was right.

"Attention men!" shouted an officer who walked throughout the camp "All shinobi please report to HQ!" shouted the man as all the present ninja started to walk to the place stated.

Naruto fell in line as he was near the center of the group with taller men around him obscuring him from vision. Naruto's hawk like gaze drifted around as he saw two people surrounded by several ninja approach. The first was a child looking person with sand colored hair, violet eyes, and a stitching like tattoo under his left eye. The second was a giant of a man with dark colored skin, whitish blonde hair, a goatee, two weird parts of a mustache but no center, golden gauntlets, and an open white robe showing off his muscles. A giant golden belt with the head of a boar blocked the sight of his abdomen muscles as his stern gaze drifted around the group of ninja who stood steady.

Naruto could just feel the power rolling off of the two people. He didn't need to be a sensor to tell they were powerful in their own right. Just like the Hokage of his village. Naruto stood straighter as he felt the scrutinizing gaze of the Mizukage and Raikage land upon him.

"You there in the center with the hiate 'round yer neck!" shouted the Raikage as everyone around Naruto took a huge step away from him. Naruto gulped before he turned, and stared upon the large man.

"Yes, sir!" shouted Naruto as he stood tense ready for an attack. If it came to it he would be hard pressed on a retreat. He could take one Kage if he took the person by surprise, but two was suicide for the boy.

"What's your name boy." spoke the Mizukage barely above a whisper, yet it was loud enough to be heard from Naruto's position.

"…" Naruto remained silent with a defiant glint in his eye. The Raikage's eye glinted with mirth before he dismissed it.

"What's yer name?" asked the Raikage with a commanding voice.

"Kaminari sir." spoke Naruto quickly as Yagura gave an angry glance to the boy, clearly displeased with the blatant defiance.

"And your reason for not answering me?" questioned the Mizukage heatedly as his hand drifted to his back slowly.

"I do not answer to you _Mizukage_." spoke Naruto emphasizing the last word.

The air began to grow thick with tension as Yagura drew his flower staff, and held an angered glint in his eye. A single moment, and then the tense air was broken by a laugh filled with amusement.

"Ah this one has spunk!" shouted the Raikage approvingly easily disarming the situation "I would think of you as a Kage candidate with that attitude, but sadly you aren't strong enough." spoke the Raikage with a sigh. He obviously knew of the horrors of a Kage. That damn blasted horror known as paperwork. Yagura nodded as he understood what the Raikage meant. However unlike the silence the kages and their guards expected they received slight giggles, snorts, and laughter.

"Is there something funny about what your Raikage just said?" asked one of the guards heatedly. Silence quickly fell upon the shinobi as everyone shut their lips tight.

"You" spoke the Raikage as he pointed to a shinobi who laughed the loudest "Why were you laughing?". The man whom was asked the question began to sweat visibly.

"U-um just that he is more powerful than he looks, especially if you wake him up during a nap." spoke the man while whispering the last part with a shiver.

"Oh? and pray tell how powerful he is?" spoke Yagure with a raised eye, yet his face held an emotion of disinterest.

"He could have single handedly defended the caravan from anything less than a Kage." spoke another man as he stood firm.

"And what jutsu did he use?" asked the Raikage with interest.

"It was like a water jutsu, but it held some examples of a wind style jutsu." spoke the same man as he stood rigid.

"A combination jutsu then?" asked the Mizukage as he gripped his staff hard waiting to pounce incase it was something else.

"Yes, what I used was a combination jutsu." spoke Naruto instantly defusing the tense air. 'Well a combination to an extent.' thought Naruto with an internal snicker.

"Ah that good, you'll have to teach the battalion about it sometime." spoke the Raikage as he eyed the Mizukage cautiously.

"Now then onto the real order of business. Tomorrow we will be marching towards the rebel camp as one of our scouts have found its location." spoke the Raikage "You are all dismissed for the day." spoke the Raikage as he went towards the head tent no doubt to speak with Yugito, Bee, and Darui.

Naruto drifted off to the very edge of the camp where he set his tent up making sure no one knew what he was doing. Naruto looked around real quick, and then made a mad dash for the forest going unnoticed by all, or so you, the reader, have been led to believe.

Naruto was several minutes into the forest as he looked around once more before seeing the coast was clear. He quickly went through a set of hand signs before saying " **Summoning Jutsu** " in front of him was a familiar small wolf.

" **Yo, Ya rang?"** asked the small yellow colored beast.

"Yes, I did. I need you to take this to Mei-chan, do you understand Subayai?" asked Naruto with a slight glare.

" **Hai Hai, don't get your knickers in a twist."** spoke Subayai with a tinge of a british accent in his voice this time.

"Good now get to it." spoke Naruto as the beast took off.

Naruto huffed before he took off in the opposite direction back to camp.

 **AN: Yes, yes, I know short ass chapter for such a late update. In my defense though I been hit with writer's block, and found tons of amazing stories that I've been reading. Aside from that I need some reviews please for ideas, in this case jutsu as I want something that is more of a single assassination technique, not my super flashy ones. Also if you can guess exactly why the chapter name is what it is you'll get a shout out, and I'll try to think of something else. See you all next time, oh fuck it Ja ne!**


	22. Chapter 22: Return

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, although I wish I did.**_

 **Legend:**

"Humans talking"

'Thinking'

*Writing*

" **Non-human talking"**

' **Non-human thinking'**

 **Jutsu**

 _ **Flashback, Time Skip**_

(Cough and things like that)

Chapter 22: Return

Naruto was preparing to march to the rebel base with a heavy heart as he was going over what he should do. Why he has a heavy heart you may ask? Well, as he was preparing to march to the camp he noticed a letter on his desk.. He wondered what the paper was, and read it. Then he realized he forgot to give the letter to Subayai.

"Fuck it" he said under his breath as he did the signs for the summoning jutsu. before him was a ticked off Sabuyai.

" **Yo, ya gonna give me the letter this time you idiot."** spoke the angry wolf.

"Yes, here take it as fast as you can."

" **I'll try to get it there in time, but you need to distract them."**

'How the hell am I gonna be able to distract the army, maybe there's a way to delay us for a day. But what?' thought Naruto while stroking his chin in deep thought.

Naruto got up as he still didn't have an idea, and walked around trying to see what he could do to stall the army of ninja. Food and water wouldn't work as ninja carried soldier pills, as well as knowing how to hunt. Water was useless as a water ninja could purify it. Naruto also knew he couldn't impede them via bad roads as ninja took trees during missions like these.

Then it hit him, he could create dozens of clones henged into a single different person known among the rebellion to stall the army. He had the plan of action as everyone was notified where they were marching the night before. Naruto quickly summoned as many clones as he could, and then gave each of them five chakra pill so they could stay in the fight longer. With that they left into the forest after hengeing into a masked rebel ninja that Naruto had maimed before hand.

Several hours later, and Naruto was on the move through the trees when a hand from the Mizukage rose to tell everyone to stop.

"We stop for a break." spoke the emotionless Yagura.

During the break Naruto looked for the Raikage, Bee, Darui, and Yugito. Yet, he found none of them. When he asked around He found out that they were in Kumo taking care of a small rebellion that was starting up. Apparently the civilians didn't want Kumo being a Dictatorship, and wanted a government much like Konoha's. Naruto snorted in disgust at the mention of Konoha. Yes while he did have precious people in the village, he still didn't like the civilians. They were the ones orchestrating everything he found out after snooping around. The ninja's that had attacked Naruto during his childhood were part of Danzo's plans to lure him out of the village.

 _ **Flashback**_

Naruto was running through the forest as quickly as he could. The reason why? Simple he had men cloaked in black with pure white masks on chasing him. They kept shouting for him stop, and come with them.

Naruto listened intently to Kyuubi as she wanted him to head to Kumo as quick as possible. Naruto made a quick right turn narrowly dodging a set of five kunai as he started his 'short distance' sprints. The young Naruto suddenly took off in the direction of Kumo leaving behind a huge dust storm that blinded the Root ninja chasing him for several minutes.

Naruto finally lost the ninja that had been chasing him after half an hour's time. Naruto looked up into the sky to see it dark out when he heard running. Thinking quickly Naruto quickly hid underneath a tree that gave a very small amount. Once under the tree Naruto dragged some dirt to cover everything but his eyes. The ninja arrived, and looked around carefully.

One of the ninja unknowingly got his cape stuck on a branch which pulled his cloak loose revealing spiky white gravity defying hair. The man turned, and pulled his cloak back onto him. The man saw that he dropped something. He picked it up quickly before reading through it. He turned and stared right into Naruto's blue eyes. His one eye meeting his gaze.

The white haired man looked around quickly before putting a finger to his mouth, putting the file down, and retreating back to the rest of his team. Naruto heard fleeting feet, and waited fifteen minutes till after they were gone till he left his small hole. Naruto looked around tentatively before putting the file in his bag, and started running to Kumo.

With morning's light came the discovery that Naruto had been attacked due to Danzo passing around by ear that Naruto was the Kyuubi incarnate. He also read up about how The team leader, Kakashi, had been acting squirrely recently. Naruto also read that Danzo suspected it was due to when Kakashi had visited the Hokage's Mansion less than two weeks back.

 _ **Flashback End**_

His hatred for Danzo was only compounded when he discovered that said mummy was the one who had been influencing the Hokage as of late. But that is getting off track as Naruto had begun his slow pace towards the rebel base. Less than five minutes into the trip however, lady luck seemed to smile in Naruto and the rebels favor as the Raikage ordered the entire army to halt.

"Kumo! Head back to Kumogakure! Iwa is mobilizing near our border!" shouted the Raikage as the Kumo ninja's abandoned the battlefront, and retreated to defend their village.

Naruto was stoked, and managed to avoid detection as he hid in a nearby bush, and placed chakra suppression seals upon him. Yagura seeing the fleeing Kumo forces grew furious.

"How dare you go back on our deal Raikage!" shouted Yagura as the Kumo forces were gone.

Naruto grew a large smirk as he unsealed his chakra. With a large smile he started to rapidly substitute himself arriving moments later half way between the rebel base and the Kiri army. Naruto stood in the middle of the road calmly as he heard marching steps approaching. Minutes later and the Kiri army was within sight.

"Who are you?" asked Yagura in a calm tone as he gripped his staff tightly.

"I am death incarnate, and these are my messengers." spoke Naruto softly as he flipped through two dozens hand signs " **Whirlpool style: Surging Horde**." spoke Naruto softly as dozens of wolves made of swirling deep icy blue water sprinted from the sides of the forest all around, their eyes a sickly black causing fear to take root in the Kiri ninja. Naruto cracked a grin as he counted down in his head.

'30'

The wolves tore into several Kiri ninja before they started to fight back. Naruto also joined the fight as he unsealed his large katana that he was finally large enough to use. Charging fast he started to cleave through enemies left and right with reckless abandonment.

'25'

Naruto then gripped the blade with one hand as he drew his smaller katana in the other hand before lining their hilts together to form a double bladed staff.

"Cleave." whispered Naruto silently.

'20'

Instantly the Blade started to twist violently, and began to fold on itself, and wrap in random motions. Then the blade clicked loudly into place. Its blade now a long six feet in length and colored a malevolent black that had an eerie red tint reminiscent of blond. Its hilt curved forward slightly as the hand guard was missing.

'15'

Naruto grinned once more before he began to tear apart his enemies once more. A ninja made a large wall of rock form in front of him only for it to crumble as the ninja began to feel sluggish.

'10'

Naruto had cleaved a good one hundred ish ninja before he jumped back for a breather. He looked around to see his ninety six wolves near puddles.

'5'

" **Earth Style: Earth Dome**!" shouted Naruto as a dome formed around him before going through another set of hand seals " **Earth Style: Hiding like a Mole**." whispered Naruto as he began to dig under ground away from the enemy rapidly before popping up.

'0' counted Naruto with a large grin.

" **Whirlpool Style: Rupturing Wall**." spoke Naruto as a large wall sprung up in front of him. The wall then slowly started to shake as ninja threw fire jutsu after one another in attempt to break the jutsu. Naruto smirked as he started walking away. A moment later the wall blew up sending out senbons of great multitudes into the enemy's ranks.

Although there were no deaths many of the ninja now had yokai imbedded within their chakra systems that slowly started to disrupt the chakra control of a great portion of the army for the day as the yokai would leave their chakra system in six hours.

Naruto sighed as he donned his mute self once more. He knew that he had gained the rebellion valuable time, but it wasn't as useful as Kiri losing Kumo as an ally. That was worth far more.

As Naruto neared the rebel camp he donned his wolf mask silently just as he landed in front of the gate with his hands raised in a surrender like fashion.

"Who are you, speak quick or lose your head." spoke several Kiri anbu that had surrounded him. Naruto made to reach for his pocket instantly making the shinobi tense.

"Stay your hand!" shouted another as they all prepared to lunge at the boy.

Naruto however reached, and pulled out a piece of chalk to show it making the guards lower their guards slightly, and then finally sweatdrop as his other hand pulled out a chalk board.

*I am Naruto Uzumaki, gennin of Konoha reporting in.* wrote Naruto rapidly.

"O-ok Naruto, follow us." spoke the apparent leader of the anbu as indicated on his uniform. Naruto nodded as he followed the anbu leader to a building covered in grass with several large willow trees around it.

"Mei-sama-" began the man before a chair hit him in the head prompting the rest of the anbu to wish Naruto good luck before going about their business.

Naruto stepped into the building to see Mei stressed, then he looked outside to see people quickly moving as they were deploying traps. Naruto then turned back to see Mei gaze over at him.

"Hello Naruto-san." spoke Mei in a slightly angry voice.

*Hello, You have an additional six hours as I stalled them.* wrote Naruto quickly as Mei heaved a sigh of relief.

"That's good, also thank you." spoke Mei with a happy look in her eyes.

*Why?* wrote the young blonde uneasily as his eyes held unease.

"For not killing the ones in the camp as you were with the blonde Kumo girl. At first I thought you were a traitor. That is until we checked, and found sword slashed that would incapacitate yet not kill. I am extremely grateful as you managed to do both of your jobs. I understand however for appearences on the ambush, I am glad that you didn't kill them all. However due to killing some I will be putting… stipulations into the treaty. That aside we need you to help around in setting up the defense. Here's what you're going to do…"

 _ **Time Skip**_

The sound of feet could be heard in the distance as the forest about a mile out had trees swaying heavily. Every now and then a tree would even topple over for some unknown reason. Then a bright glow could be seen accompanied by screams of pain. The screams were then accompanied by battle cries as ninja where blue vests sprinted out of the tree line with weapons in hand ranging from kunai to two handed cleavers.

The approaching army however soon was met with one loud thunderous shout of " **Water Style: Exploding Water Colliding Wave/Water Style: Wild Water Wave** " followed by a large wave that surged forth before several shouts of " **Lightning Style: False Darkness** " as large beams of lightning touched the approaching tsunami causing the wave to crackle with its electrified state before impacting the forest. Screams of pain could be heard once more as many of the enemy ninja were injured and out of commision. However only a small amount were dead.

Taking advantage of the enemy being in a dazed state many ninja surged forth from the ramparts, and engaged in hand to hand combat taking many Kiri ninja lives due to their 'shocked' state ( **AN: hehe the puns** ). Then a roar of " **Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Technique** " was heard as dozens of water serpents burst from the forest killing both enemy and ally alike.

The rebel ninja quickly pulled back seeing the dragons. Just as they began to pull back from the many red eyed sea serpents a blonde haired boy charged through the ranks in the direction of the forest before going through his own hand seals.

" **Whirlpool Style: Predator's Cage** " whispered Naruto as a pair of vortices burst from the ground on either side of Naruto violently, causing pieces of rock to impact on several enemy ninja and a few allies. The swirling columns of water rose from the ground higher and higher before arking quickly and began to split off forming a web in the sky that further continued to ark. Every spot that the web touched the ground a ball of crimson liquid could be seen that was accompanied by not only blood curtling screams, but also by pieces of flesh being flung around wildly.

" **ENOUGH!"** came a deep voice as the Kiri ninja quickly got behind one childlike man. Instantly a wave of crimson chakra was sent out stoping the nearby jutsu. Yagura could be seen at the front of the army as he began to be cloaked in red. " **I will not waste anymore time on you weaklings."** finished Yagura as his body exploded into that of a ginormous turtle painted tan accompanied by three large armored tails.

The Sanbi towered over Naruto as the blonde boy release a frustrated sigh before biting his thumb, drawing blood, and flipping through hand signs. The Naruto planted his hand on the ground whispering " **Summoning Jutsu** ". An enormous plume of smoke could be seen that was half the overall height, but the equivalent height of the Sanbi. The smoke dispersed revealing a large wolf with a midnight black pelt of fur, its eyes glowed a ghostly blue, its breath was a crimson smoke that reeked of blood. The large wolf turned its pupiless eyes towards the Sanbi before growling with a deep and menacing sound.

" **What do you want boy? Does it have something to do with this… turtle."** spoke the beast finishing the last sentence after a bit of thought.

"Yes, I do require your aid Dai Sanji." spoke Naruto softly as the giant beast's breath began to slowly heat.

" **You're lucky you saved my son."** spoke the beast with a bellow before he surged forth with Naruto still atop his head. " **Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!"** shouted the large wolf as he expelled a massive wave of fire that encased the Sanbi.

The large turtle let loose a pained bellow as it took the fire attack head on. Then the beast let loose a roar before lifting itself on its hind legs, and then crashing back down to the floor causing a massive earthquake to shake the very foundation of the earth.

Although shaken Dai Sanji and Naruto continued their charge before clashing in combat with Yagura. Every time a swing came from the wolf the Sanbi would block with a tail. When Dai Sanji would use its massive maw to chomp down on the turtle, said turtle would either hide in its shell, or shoulder charge the large wolf. Naruto got thrown off on one such time and impacted the floor.

Naruto released a grunt before getting up, and drawing his normal katana. Naruto looked around to see several approaching Kiri nin with various weapons. Naruto took a deep breath as he closed his eyes.

" **Gale Iaido** " whispered Naruto as his eyes snapped open followed with a long slash that tore into a few ninja bisecting them in two.

With the splattered blood Naruto charged into the crowd swinging his sword as he seemed to dance. Naruto went through his katas for his kenjutsu style in rapid fashion of slash twice, lunge, parry, dodge, kick, and repeat. Naruto's dance had the the earth and trees stained red as he weaved through enemies as if they were nothing.

Unfortunately Yagura had the upper hand over Dai Sanji as it started to roll, and use its own strong toothless jaw. Yagura got a lucky snap of its mouth in on the large beasts shoulder causing Dai Sanji to let loose a howl of pain before it burst into smoke.

"Tch" spoke Naruto quietly as he jumped back dodging a massive tail that would have crushed him. Naruto turned and held a fist in front of him.

" **Wind Style: Rot Farm** " spoke Naruto as he rapidly opened the fist in front of him.

Instantly a piece of the Sanbi's armored hide exploded crimson as a gentle red mist slowly fell over Naruto. turned. However it was a very small area that the Sanbi itself didn't even notice. Naruto was suddenly thrown back as one of the Sanbi's tails hit him hard.

'What do I do Kyu-chan?' asked Naruto as he coughed up a little blood from being hit before resuming his plan of dodging the angry turtle's tails.

" **hnkhnkhnk shshshsh hnkhnkhnk shshsh"** could be heard in Naruto's mindscape.

'Damn beautiful lazy women' thought Naruto as he dodged another tail. Naruto continued to dodge the tails and feet of the Sanbi before weaving a set of hand signs together.

" **Whirlpool Style: Oceanic Hydra** " spoke Naruto once more as the water left over from the Tsunami turned into several dozen heads attached to a large lizard like body. The hydra had glowing green eyes and was larger than Dai Sanji, but still smaller than the ever titanic Sanbi. Naruto threw his hand forward, and the heads of the hydra obeyed as they surged forward with their maw open wide as they prepared to take a chunk out of the Sanbi.

'25'

Naruto counted once more as he drew his blade, and charged forward.

'20'

Naruto dodged to the side of an armored tail as he heard the raging battle around him. Some were watching Naruto in Yagura, but a few were fighting each other. Nonetheless Naruto jumped on top of the Sanbi with his katana in hand as he swung at the armored shell relentlessly. However Naruto's sharp blade bounced off harmlessly as the hydra heads continued to distract the large turtle.

'10'

Naruto jumped off seeing as how he wouldn't be able to crack the Sanbi's shell.

'Kyu-chan I need your chakra, please let me use it!' shouted Naruto in his mindscape.

" **Hmm, you woke me just as I was gonna drop down on your d- I mean on the rabbit, yeah the rabbit. *Ehhm* Anyways *Yawn* try to keep your emotions in check Naru-koi."** spoke Kyuubi as Naruto began to have a small blush on his face.

'Ero-kitsune' spoke Naruto as his stomach began to seep red chakra that started to envelop Naruto's lithe form.

'5'

Naruto's whiskers became defined and bold as he grew claws. His once dull sapphire blue eyes became slitted crimson gems. His ears became fox like as he had a single tail waving behind him lazily. Then Naruto crossed his fingers making two more copies. Naruto held out his hand as the two began to rapidly tap around his palm. A ball of blue chakra began to form. The blue ball then gained a deep blue water color that was tinted slightly red as it spinned viciously in every which way possible. A furious sound of angry crashing waves could be heard just barely over the sound of screeching winds.

' **Kill'** came a soft whisper at the back of Naruto's head.

' **He killed families.'** the voice spoke once more.

' **You must avenge them Naruto.'**

'no' thought the boy as the sphere in the boy's hand shook slightly and glowed a dull red.

' **But you promised that you would protect the families, will you go back on your nindo way?'** asked the voice with malice present.

'No, I won't, but he will not die by my hands.' spoke Naruto calmly with resolution as the presence of the voice in the back of Naruto's head disappeared.

'0'

" **Whirlpool Style: RasenVortex** " spoke the demonic Naruto as the two copies of him disappeared in a plume of red smoke. Naruto looked up before running towards the Sanbi. The screeching sound got louder and louder as well as the sound of the waves as Naruto progressed rapidly towards the Sanbi. In addition to the sound increase, the ball became smaller and more dense as well as the violence of the swirling as he approached. Then from around fifty meters away Naruto threw the dense ball of chakra.

As soon as the ball impacted the Sanbi it expanded outward as Naruto ran as fast as he could away from said dome. A large dome of water swirled violently around as wisps of green and red made an appearance near the edge of the dome. Naruto let loose a huff as he panted lightly while having his hands on his knees. Naruto looked up to see the Sanbi lying on its belly as it was soaked in crimson liquid.

The Sanbi let loose a gurgled sound as it started to morph back into Yagura. The feminine looking child like man laid in a crater with a large portion of his body covered in red. He had blood oozing out of his mouth and nose as his crimson stained chest raised and lowered ever so slightly revealing that he was in fact awake.

"I see… so clearly now." whispered the man quietly as he stared at the sky with a far off look "I can finally be free, from not only that man- *cough* -but also this pain." spoke the man in a low whisper as his eyes stayed wide open. A kunai flew through the air embedding itself in the man's heart. Mei appeared next to Naruto a moment later.

Without thinking Naruto got on his knees and took the kunai from the man's chest. Yagura's chest stopped moving, and his body grew slightly paler. His eyes also gained a slightly glazed look to them.

Naruto gazed upon the late Mizukage with a calm face. Yagura looked even more peaceful in death than he had ever seen in the time the Kage lived. Naruto smiled a little knowing he would be able to go home soon as he had completed his mission. Granted the time to complete it had moved up from another three months to a week's time.

Naruto then gave a glance around to see that all eyes were on his slightly bloodied form. The eyes had mixed feeling dwelling within them. Some held happiness, while others held sadness, then there were the few that held hatred for the man. Naruto let a smile grace his face as he turned to address them before he was interrupted by Mei.

"Yagura is dead! We have won!" shouted Mei as a roar of approval could be heard from both sides as brothers, sisters, fathers, mothers, sons, and daughters hugged with tears in their eyes. While others looked on with anger before turning and sprinting away from the battlefield, their eyes holding a flame of vengeance.

"We did it!"

"I can see my wife again!" were a few of the similar shouts heard throughout the armies.

"Ano," spoke a young girl about Naruto's age as she tugged on his shirt.

"Yes." spoke Naruto quietly surprising Mei once more with his soft voice.

"Do you know where my mommy and daddy are. Zabuza-nii said they would find me at the end of the war.

"I-" began Naruto only to see a man with a face mask reminiscent of Kakashi's hold a finger to his lip in a silencing motion.

"Haku-imouto, I'm afraid to say that your parents are g-" began the man known as Zabuza only to be interrupted by Mei.

"-gone on a mission. I sent them to investigate and observe a foreign country that is suspected to have aided Yagura in his… quest." spoke Mei as the young looking girl nodded in acceptance, and Zabuza released a sigh of relief before looking at Naruto once more.

"You're quite young to be killing." spoke the man with slightly squinted eyes.

*And you're quite old, what with those gray hairs and all.* wrote Naruto quickly with a large grin etched on his young baby like face.

"Why you little ru-"

"Shut up before I kill you both." spoke Mei with a bitter sweet looking smile on her face as a hanyou mask made an appearence behind her.

Then a man who Naruto vaguely remembered walked into the scene before noticing Mei's look.

"Did she say to shut up or death?" asked the man as he gave the two nodding males a sympathetic look.

"Mei-sama, when will my parents return?" asked Haku quietly.

"I don't know, but you can stay with me until they come back." spoke Mei giving the girl faux hope.

*Where is my team?* questioned Naruto as he donned his mask wolf mask once more.

"Hello Naru-kun!" shouted an excited purple haired woman who wore a viper mask as she hugged him from behind, and shoving his head into her generous bosom.

"Let him go Anko." spoke Yugao calmly as she began to draw her blade.

"Yes, let Sochi go dattebane!" shouted Kushina with her dragon mask on as Naruto did a double take.

*So… you remember… Kaa-san?* wrote the boy as he began to sniffle lightly.

"Yes, I remember Sochi, I only wish I could have been with you from the beginning." spoke Kushina with a loving smile as Naruto enraptured her in a bear hug and began to sob quietly. "There there Sochi, Kaa-san is here." whispered Kushina quietly as she began to whisper sweet nothings into his ear as well.

"I'm *yawn* tired Kaa-san" spoke Naruto quietly shocking his mother as he uttered something through his mouth.

"Go to sleep Sochi, I'll keep you safe." spoke Kushina quietly as Naruto drifted to the world of unconsciousness. 'He sounds so much like Mina-kun.' thought Kushina as she picked him up bridal style. Kushina smiled and blushed slightly as Naruto curled up and nuzzled his head into Kushina's chest.

"I believe it is time for us to return to Konoha." spoke Bear as he and several others stood a little away while holding slightly jealous glares aimed as Naruto for his current position.

"Wait!" shouted Mei getting the shinobi to stop and turn to her.

"What is it you require Mei-sama?" asked Dragon evenly.

"A moment please, and then I have a document I need delivered to your Hokage.." spoke Mei as she unsealed a desk from a scroll. The desk had some untouched parchment as well as a well of ink, a stamp, and a quill. A moment later Mei handed the scroll to Kushina before the Konoha ninja nodded, and then departed with Kushina carrying her son bridal style.

 **AN: Yayayaya I know so dang long for such a shortish chapter. I don't care cause I've been busy. Anyways see you all next time. Oh and shout out to** **Serpentine Zhark for the rot farm jutsu. Also can I get reviews for if you want Naruto in the Chuunin exams or not. I mean he will be in it, but as a contestant or a jonin's aid. Ja ne!**


End file.
